i could live with dying tonight
by Mereryan
Summary: Une jeune Chasseuse d'Ombres de Seattle débarque en trombe chez Magnus Bane et demande de l'aide afin de retrouver sa parabatai. D'abord réticent à l'aider, le Sorcier trouve enfin la motivation d'aider quand il apprend que la personne qui lui est la plus chère a disparu de la même façon.
1. as I lay me down to sleep I pray

**Ayo ayo captain !**

 **Cette fiction est une fiction que j'ai écrit il y a quelque temps. Peut être que je continuerais si elle plait ! Elle est pour une de mes amies. Le personnages de Skye Wildwill et Tasha Whitewillow (et plus tard celui de Avalon Midwinter) sont à moooooi ! Mais tout l'univers de TMI et TID est à Cassandra Clare !**

 **Je suis une pure Malec shipper, alors attendez vous à beaucooooup d'amour !**

* * *

« As I lay me down to sleep I pray... »

* * *

Quand elle arriva à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, elle se retrouva angoissée. Que faire s'il ne voulait pas l'aider, ou que pire, il ne puisse pas l'aider ? Elle fit les cents pas devant l'entrée en se rongeant les ongles avant de taper le sol d'un pas décidé. D'un coup de main expert, elle remit ses cheveux blancs en arrière et frappa à la porte. A peine le coup lâché qu'elle le regretta aussitôt. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait répondre à un Chasseur d'Ombres. Alors elle opta pour la solution de facilité et força la porte au moyen d'une rune. Elle s'ouvrit d'une grincement sinistre et découvrit un rangée de marche interminable qui menait vers une porte en bois massif. Ce corridor était agréable, rempli d'herbes vertes qu'elle crut reconnaître comme étant médicinales et de lumières légères pour éclairer le chemin (bien que ça ne fut pas bien utile en cette heure de la matinée). Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et tapa à la porte, poing serré. Elle jugea qu'utiliser une rune maintenant serait impoli et que cela n'aiderait sûrement pas son cas. Mais elle était dans une impasse, et c'était très urgent. En se voyant sans réponse, elle frappa plus fort.

\- Bane ! Magnus Bane !

Sa main lui faisait mal de trop frapper mais elle mit sa douleur de côté. Elle avait absolument besoin de son aide. Et ça même si elle devait le menacer et devenir violente. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son charme pour ce point. Bien sur, elle était jolie avec ses cheveux, courts, ébouriffé et d'un blanc anormal, ses yeux d'un vert translucide et son teint pâle, mais elle doutait pouvoir séduire un sorcier comme Magnus Bane, surtout avec la réputation qu'il traînait. Pas qu'elle ait envie de séduire une créature du Monde Obscur. Non, ça c'était plutôt du genre de sa _parabatai._

Sa _parabatai_.

Penser à elle la ramena sur terre. Elle n'en frappa la porte qu'avec plus d'énergie.

\- BANE ! Ouvrez cette satanée porte !

A peine eut-elle fini de dire ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit dans la volée, laissant sa main se suspendre dans l'air.

Un jeune homme l'air hagard se tenait devant elle. Il avait un bas de pyjama ample qui contrastait avec son t-shirt à manches longues qui épousait chaque muscle de ses bras, de son dos (probablement) et de son ventre. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tout emmêles échouaient à cacher la beauté de ses yeux bleus et de son teint clair. Il était indéniablement très beau. Se rendant compte de sa rêverie, le garçon se pencha sur la porte pour lui claquer les doigts au visage.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- C'est toi, Magnus Bane ?

Il soupesa sa question, la jaugeant de haut en bas . Tout de noir habillé, il était difficile de voir qu'elle arborait du sang sur elle, et de l'ichor par endroit. Le cuir de sa veste lui collait à la peau à cause d'une coupure sur l'avant-bras qu'elle dissimula pour ne pas attiser les cris d'horreur de qui pourrait bien la voir.

Peu importe qui était ce garçon, il semblait un peu trop dans le gaz pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Répondit-il soupçonneux.

La fille le bouscula pour se frayer un chemin dans l'appartement. Mais comme s'il retrouvait la vue, le regard du garçon s'illumina et il se retourna pour l'agripper et la coller contre un mur. Il faisait pression sur sa blessure sans en être conscient, et elle grogna de douleur.

\- J'ai demandé c'était pour quoi ?

Sans qu'elle ait pu faire un seul mouvement, elle sentit la pointe d'un poignard se loger sur sa nuque et la dissuader de faire quelque chose d'idiot. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, elle le jugea trop entraîné pour être de prise avec lui. Et puis là, ça la frappa.

\- Tu n'es pas Magnus.

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande ce que tu lui veux.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant vers la lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Ce fut bref, mais elle put apercevoir les traits distinctifs d'un tatouage de Chasseurs d'Ombres avant qu'il la presse plus violemment contre le mur.

\- Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres ?

\- Et toi, pas très maline.

Elle leva sa main libre -la droite- pour découvrir la rune de Seconde Vue qui y était tatoué. Elle put sentir le garçon se relaxer pour finalement la lâcher. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il la regarda d'un œil nouveau en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

La fille tint son bras dégoulinant de sang. En regardant le sol, elle vit une petite flaque écarlate se former à ses pieds. Levant les yeux vers le garçon, elle lui adressa un sourire désolé. Il gardait un œil méchant pour se donner une contenance mais elle voyait qu'elle était déjà presque pardonnée d'être entré comme une furie sans permission, et au petit matin.

Ne faisant pas attention -ce qui est un grand défaut pour un Chasseur d'Ombres- elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui se découpait dans les ténèbres d'une pièce voisine au salon. La personne lança ses doigts en avant d'un geste lasse avant de s'avancer à la lumière. Il avait maintenant la blanche complètement à sa merci grâce à la magie. En montrant son visage, la fille pu voir le visage d'un homme extravagant, aux yeux de chat et aux cheveux explosifs. Un mèche était teinté d'une couleur mauve couverte de paillettes, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait d'eyeliner avec beaucoup de fare à paupières noirs, mais la fille pouvait voir ses traits d'asiatique de là où elle était. Elle pouvait aussi voir ses yeux de chat la regarder d'un air accusateur.

\- On me réveille un samedi matin en tambourinant sur ma porte et en agressant mon petit-ami, alors avant que je te brise la nuque, tu ferais bien de me donner une raison de ne pas le faire.

Elle tenta de plaider sa cause mais il lui coupait _littéralement_ le souffle. A court d'idée, elle lança un regard à l'aide que le Chasseur d'Ombres comprit tout de suite. Il réagit sur l'instant et posa une main douce sur les doigts aux ongles vernis du sorcier. Ce dernier le regarda comme un étranger.

\- C'est une Chasseuse d'Ombres, Magnus. Tout va bien. Elle ne m'a rien fait.

Il sembla tenter de juger s'il lui mentait mais il ne décela que la vérité dans son regard. Alors il baissa la main et coupa tout enchantement qu'il utilisait sur elle. Elle reprit vite sa respiration à peine fut-elle libre. Discrètement, Magnus attira le garçon à ses côtés et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne, en gardant sa prestance.

\- Chasseur d'Ombre ou pas, qui vient donc déranger le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn un week-end ?

\- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Je m'appelle Skye. Skye Wildwill. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Oui, la plupart des gens en ont besoin.

\- C'est très important.

\- Ça l'est aussi pour eux. Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui te différencie de ces Terrestres ridicules qui demandent la bonne fortune ?

La jeune fille dévoila son bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule où trônait un tatouage que le Chasseur d'Ombres ne connaissait que trop bien. La rune de _parabatai_. Elle agissait cependant bizarrement. Au lieu de se tenir tranquillement comme une rune habituelle, elle pulsait comme un cœur. Elle s'illuminait à chaque battement et redevenait noir, se préparant pour un nouveau coup.

\- Magnus, commença-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-il en s'approchant de Skye. Tu as déjà vu ça auparavant ?

\- Non. C'est la première fois.

Le garçon se tourna vers le sorcier.

\- Magnus.

\- Oh non. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, _Alec_. Je ne vais pas aider une simple étrangère sous prétexte que sa rune fait des percussions.

\- Si elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle a une raison. Je t'en prie. Elle est une Chasseuse d'Ombres, et elle a une _parabatai_. Je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour savoir ce qui se passe si ça concernait Jace.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, hurla Skye. La rune qui réagit de la sorte n'est qu'une partie du problème. J'ai peur que si elle réagisse comme ça, ce soit justement à cause de ma _parabatai_!

\- Par pitié, viens en au fait, implora Magnus.

\- Tasha. Ma _parabatai_. Elle a disparu. Enlevé par un démon de rang supérieur.

Magnus la jaugea d'un air horrifié.

\- Quel genre de démon enlève un Chasseur d'Ombres ? Ce ne serait pas plus facile de juste lui trancher la gorge ?

\- Magnus, réprimanda Alec. Ça n'aide vraiment pas.

\- J'ai... je l'ai blessé. Avant qu'il l'emporte. L'ichor est toujours sur moi. J'espérais que tu pourrais le localiser avec.

Alec agrippa le bras de Skye avant de la regarder sous toutes les coutures, soulevant son T-shirt pour voir des traces de brûlures provoquées par le sang du démon. Skye le repoussa pour préserver son corps des regards indiscrets. Il la regarda un peu étonné avant de comprendre.

\- Ah. Crois-moi. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, dit-il en désignant Magnus du pouce. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh. Pardon.

\- Comment tu peux te balader avec de l'ichor ? Tu n'as pas senti les brûlures ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important ! Est-ce que tu peux le retrouver ?

Magnus soupira face à son insistance et plus encore à cause du regard que lui jetait Alec. Suppliant et plein d'espoir. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, le portable du Chasseur d'Ombres sonna, et le nom de Jace apparu sur l'écran. Il répondit dans l'instant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'éloigna légèrement de Magnus.

\- Oui... Tout de suite ?

Il se tourna vers le sorcier et soupira.

\- Où ? … OK, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et adressa un sourire à Magnus.

\- Un signalement de démons. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'un démon supérieur qui s'amuse à enlever des enfants. Il les garde pendant sept jours avant de les jeter au milieu de nul part. Les gamins sont retrouvés vidés de leur sang sans traces apparentes si ce n'est pour la trace de succion dans la nuque.

\- C'est lui ! Le démon qui a pris Tasha ! C'est lui.

\- Alors ça nous rapproche considérablement de lui. La chasse se transforme en mission de sauvetage.

\- Ça ne va pas plaire à Jace, minauda Magnus.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Alec

\- Les Herondale ont le sang chaud. Ils sont plutôt du genre à tuer et poser les questions après. Or, vous avez besoin de savoir où ce démon emmène ses victimes.

Alec se frotta le visage de ses deux mains et poussa un râle. Il avait oublié la tête brûlée qu'était son _parabatai_. Dans le feu de l'action, il pourrait bien renvoyer le démon dans sa dimension sans demander des comptes. Et pour le bien être de Tasha, il ne valait mieux pas que ça arrive.

Skye se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie quand Alec releva les yeux. Lui attrapant le bras, il la força à se retourner.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Pas question.

\- C'est ma _parabatai_!

\- Et tu n'es pas une Chasseuse d'Ombres de notre Institut. New York n'est pas sous ta juridiction.

\- T'es en train de m'empêcher de sauver ma _parabatai_?

\- Tu ne sors pas dans cet état, point. Tu restes avec Magnus. Il soignera ton bras et tentera de localiser le démon s'il nous échappe.

Le sorcier s'apprêta à protester mais Alec l'ignora avant de se rendre dans une pièce voisine. Il en ressortit la minute d'après habillé de noir. Il prit la main de Magnus pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je t'en prie. Fais ça pour moi. Je reviens dès qu'on a fini.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas et tu le sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu comptes m'indemniser comment ?

\- Je trouverais bien quelque chose, sourit-il.

Il plaça un léger baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier et quitta l'appartement assez vite pour ne laisser voir à personne ses joues rosées par la timidité. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'embrasser Magnus -grand dieu non- mais le faire en face d'une parfaite inconnu avait un arrière goût d'interdit. C'était en quelque sorte gênant, mais aussi un peu excitant.

Après que Alec soit parti, Magnus poussa un long soupir en posant un regard emplit de sous-entendu sur la blanche. Il lui intima de s'asseoir et commanda qu'elle retire sa veste. Elle le fit en ronchonnant un peu et découvrit son bras aux yeux du sorcier. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blessure. Le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher par endroit et formait une croûte effroyable à regarder. La fille ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Elle passait son temps à regarder la porte, comme si elle estimait ses chances de fuite pour aller aider Alec avec le démon qui avait pris Tasha.

L'estafilade qu'elle avait sur le bras brillait d'une couleur rouge foncé et il y avait de l'ichor par endroit. S'en rendant enfin compte, son esprit s'embruma et elle put se sentir étourdi. Elle n'en avait pas pris conscience sous l'excès d'adrénaline mais le poison du démon commençait à la rendre nauséeuse et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle pouvait voir les yeux de chat de Magnus la scruter. Ce dernier s'accroupit et remonta ses manches. Il fit courir ses longs doigts en faisant apparaître des étincelles bleues le long de son bras. La blanche sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa magie. Mais alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement en sentant le poison quitter son organisme, elle tomba sur le côté du canapé, épuisée et à bout de force.

Le sorcier fit apparaître à ses côtés le nécessaire pour enrouler son bras dans un bandage et se releva quand il eut fini.

\- Ne crois pas que mes services sont gratuits.

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu alors ? Pour lui ? Alec ?

\- En partie. Mais je me suis aussi lié d'amitié avec son _parabatai_. Je connais le lien qui les unie. J'ai déjà eu à faire à des Chasseurs d'Ombres aussi passionnés que Jace et Alexander. Si tu es comme ça avec ta _parabatai_ , je pense pouvoir comprendre ce qui t'a fait courir jusqu'ici couverte d'ichor.

Skye le regarda comme un chien perdu qu'on vient de secourir. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, pointant du doigt la Chasseuse d'Ombres.

\- Non. Ne t'avises surtout pas de me remercier. Tu t'en vas aussitôt que tu vas mieux.

Avant de se laisser tenter par le sommeil, Skye lui adressa un mot en souriant.

\- S'il y avait plus de sorciers comme toi, ce monde serait plus agréable à vivre.

* * *

Alec arriva sur les lieux sans être essoufflé. L'endroit était désert et ce qui s'étendait à l'horizon se composait globalement de pierres tombales. Il entra dans l'église pour aller chercher une arme. Malgré le ton d'urgence de Jace, il n'était toujours pas arrivé, ou du moins, Alec ne voyait toujours pas de trace de lui ou des autres. Il trouva la cache qui camouflait les armes et traça une rune pour la débloquer. Enfin, il souffla sur le coffre qui dégagea un épais nuage de poussière. En l'ouvrant, il y découvrit une ribambelle de dague, de lames séraphiques, d'arbalètes et toutes sortes d'armes. Et ce qu'il cherchait avant tout. D'un sourire satisfait, il sortit l'arc et les flèches et apprécia son poids entre ses doigts. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans la volée et Alec se leva d'un bond en pointant son arme sur sa cible.

Ils étaient trois. La silhouette du milieu leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Tu ne vas pas réellement me tirer dessus, pas vrai Alec ?

\- Tu me demandes de venir, et tu es en retard, je pourrais te tirer dans la jambe, et ça resterait légitime, dit Alec en baissant son arme.

\- Izzy voulait se changer, déclara Jace en pointant Isabelle du doigt.

\- Vous avez quand même bien profité de ma courte absente tout les deux, sourit-elle à Jace et Clary.

\- C'est plus d'informations que nécessaire, se plaignit Alec.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur le coffre et en sortit trois lames séraphiques qu'il jeta à ses trois amis. Les agrippant d'une main experte, ils la cachèrent derrière leur dos tandis qu'Alec en prenait une à son tour. Clary portait à sa ceinture son épée habituelle, l'épée des Morgenstern. Ses capacités de Chasseuse d'Ombres s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Elle avait vécu beaucoup plus en une courte période de temps que n'importe lequel d'entre eux en des années.

\- Nous avons une situation.

\- Quelle genre ?

\- Le genre qui ne fait pas plaisir à entendre.

Il raconta du mieux qu'il put la visite de Skye chez Magnus, l'enlèvement de sa _parabatai_ et la relation avec la mission en question. Tous s'accordèrent pour faire leur possible et retrouver la Chasseuse d'Ombre disparue.

\- Ouais, euh... hésita Jace. En parlant de la mission. C'est pas exactement officiel.

\- Comment ça 'pas officiel' ?

\- Disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'accord de l'Enclave pour chasser ce démon.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est un démon supérieur, expliqua Clary. Et il a déjà fait des victimes, des enfants. L'Enclave insiste pour que des Chasseurs d'Ombres plus expérimentés s'en chargent. Comme si on n'avait pas déjà prouvé qu'on était qualifié.

\- Donc on est encore tout seul sur ce coup ?

\- On a toujours été seul sur ce genre de coup Alec, encouragea Jace. Allez ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer de si affreux ? On a désobéi à l'Enclave, ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

 _Ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?_ Pensa Alec. _Tout. On pourrait tous y passer, et coûter la vie d'une des nôtres._

Ils se mirent en marche vers la dernière localisation du démon.

* * *

Le combat n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ils étaient censé botter le cul à ce démon, comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois. Ensemble. Mais les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner au moment où le démon avait tenté de s'en prendre à un groupe d'enfant dans les environs (en plein combat, quel démon préfère attaquer des gamins plutôt que de fuir pour sauver sa peau?). Mais ce qu'ils avaient pris pour de l'idiotie pure, s'en prendre à des Terrestres en face de Chasseurs d'Ombres, était en fait une ruse pure et simple. Isabelle et Jace parvinrent à s'interposer entre lui et les enfants, laissant Alec et Clary pour le prendre à revers. Mais c'est là que le temps s'arrêta. Le démon s'était retourné, avait asséné sa main difforme sur son _parabatai_ et sa petite amie, les engloutissant d'un nuage de ténèbres nauséabonds avant de se fondre dans l'ombre d'un arbre pour rejoindre sa cachette. Isabelle et Jace restèrent là, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ils venaient de perdre la localisation du démon, deux des leurs -trois d'après Alec- et la mission pas si officielle que ça allait devenir plus qu'officielle avec un remontage de bretelle pour Isabelle et le blond, et une équipe de recherche pour récupérer tout le monde.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas demander de l'aide. Son erreur, sa responsabilité.

Isabelle marchait – courrait – à ses côtés. Vers la seule personne qui pouvait les aider.

Il ne prit pas le temps de toquer ou de sonner, et entra comme si l'appartement lui appartenait, ignorant l'apparence débraillée qu'il avait. La fatigue commençait à s'amasser sous ses paupières, réclamant un peu de sommeil.

Magnus se matérialisa en face d'eux, sourcils froncés et yeux de chat brillants d'exaspération.

\- C'est une journée portes ouvertes chez le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, ou est ce que tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres de l'État se sont donnés rendez-vous chez moi un samedi ?

Il sembla les juger avant de reprendre.

\- Où est Alexander ?

\- On a besoin de ton aide, Magnus.

\- J'ai demandé où était Alexander ? Répliqua-t-il plus agressivement.

\- Il les a pris. Il a pris Alec et Clary.

\- Qui ?!

\- Le démon.

Il cessa de réagir, comme si on l'avait mis sur pause. Il se reposa sur le mur derrière lui. Et alors que le blond allait le presser de faire quelque chose, il reprit vie et se pressa vers le salon. Ils le suivirent à sa suite alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du canapé.

Là, il y avait une jeune fille dormant, au cheveux blanc comme la lune et la peau claire comme la neige. Son bras droit était enroulé dans un bandage qui avait pris une teinte rouge par endroit. Elle était tout de noir vêtu et le blond put apercevoir des runes qui dépassait par endroit. La Chasseuse d'Ombres dont Alec avait parlé. Magnus tentait de la réveiller à coup de claques. Au premier coup elle se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa sa lame séraphique qui alla se placer sur la gorge du sorcier.

\- Si tu veux me tuer, fais le vite. Mais tu devrais savoir que j'ai trouvé la motivation de t'aider à trouver ta _parabatai_. Mais il va me falloir des informations.

\- Une motivation ? Quelle motivation ? Et oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

Il pointa son doigt vernis vers ses nouveaux invités sans même leur offrir un regard. La fille les dévisagea, mais Jace pouvait voir qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Parce qu'il a Alexander, reprit Magnus.

Bouche bée dans un premier temps, elle se redressa dans l'instant en jurant.

\- Ce fils de …

Elle stoppa l'injure en observant de nouveau les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Puis se retourna de nouveau vers Magnus.

\- Quelle genre d'informations ?

\- Tout. Tout ce qui pourra m'aider à renvoyer cette créature purulente d'où elle vient.

* * *

 **Il y aura probablement 18 chapitres à cette fiction. Chaque chapitre correspondra à une phrase de la chanson "I could live with dying tonight" de Emma-Lee. Enjoy :)**


	2. like a widow's walk my faith will never

**Ayo ! Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes que je fais ! Je ne fais souvent pas bien attention !**

 **(Univers et personnages à Cassandra Clare! Sauf Skye, et Tasha)**

 **Hee Young (guest): Tout d'abord, j'adore le prénom, ça sonne coréen :). Ensuite, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, j'étais hyper heureuse de voir que ça t'avais plus. Si tu décides de continuer à lire, tu verras vite que j'aime faire des fins à suspens, alors prends sur toi, héhé. Tu auras le droit à beaucoup de Alec, et beaucoup de Magnus (vu que c'est mon personnage préféré), alors ne t'inquiète pas!**

 **Mathilde (guest): Merci pour ta review ! J'étais aux anges en la lisant !**

 **(Et merci à Ekana qui a suivi ma fiction et didi35 qui l'a mis en favoris !)**

* * *

« ... Like a widow's walk my faith will never fade ... »

* * *

Tout ce qu'il sentit en se réveillant, ce fut cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne, comme un étau qu'on serre autour de sa tête. Il réfléchit un instant. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il avait peur d'être pris d'une vague de nausée ou de finir avec un mal de tête encore plus fort. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il croyait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Et cette réalisation lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Il se redressa dans le même temps et empêcha cette envie dégoûtante de régurgiter le peu qu'il avait avalé le matin-même (ou du moins pensait-il que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là). Il se pencha sur le côté, sentant le sol froid sous lui et y colla sa joue pour calmer son front fiévreux.

Il faisait noir, peu importe où il se trouvait. Étrangement, la température était plutôt bonne malgré le sol glacé. Et la chose encore plus bizarre c'était cette tension électrique qu'il ressentait. Il sentait ses poils d'avants bras se hérisser. Electricité statique pensa-t-il. Malgré les ténèbres de l'endroit, il se retrouva capable de voir certains points. Pas de fenêtres, mais certains spots de lumières qui venaient du plafond. Et aussi, une source de lumière spéciale. Comme du feu. Et ses flammes étaient étalés sur le sol comme un feu de camp.

 _Pas de flammes_ , pensa Alec. _Des cheveux._

\- Clary !

Il tenta de se redresser avant de sentir une douleur effroyable lui déchirer le bras gauche. Il le découvrit avec un angle étrange, et définitivement pas naturel. Il se retint de pousser un juron et se contenta de tirer une grimace. Il ramena le bras près de son torse et rampa vers la rousse.

Son visage était caché par ses cheveux, alors l'aîné des Lightwood les repoussa gentiment avant de l'examiner. Il découvrit une grande coupure qui allait de son arcade sourcilière à sa joue. Le sang avait déjà séché, mais il serait préférable de faire soigner ça avant que cela finisse en cicatrice. Mais c'était hors de question de sortir sans même savoir où ils étaient. Globalement, à part quelques égratignures ci-et-là, elle semblait aller bien. Il l'appela pour tenter de la réveiller. Elle fronça des sourcils en commençant à revenir à elle.

\- Jace? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Non, c'est Alec. Tu vas bien?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois.

\- J'aurais préféré.

Elle se redressa et regarda aux alentours. Il y avait une odeur nauséabonde qu'il n'avait pas remarqué précédemment et la présence de poussière abondante lui brûlait les yeux. La rousse l'étudia avant de se faire violence en découvrant son bras difforme.

\- Alec, ton bras...

\- Je sais. C'est pas très beau à voir, mais il va falloir faire avec.

Elle chercha avec véhémence quelque chose sur elle que Alec devina être sa stèle mais elle se retrouva sans rien. Il se doutait que ça aurait tourné comme ça. On ne donne pas à des animaux en cage un moyen de s'enfuir, et on ne leur laisse pas la porte ouverte non plus. Alec n'avait pas besoin de fouiller ses poches pour savoir que sa stèle à lui aussi avait disparu. Il l'aurait su n'importe quand, n'importe où. Il connaissait le poids exact de l'objet, la sensation qu'elle lui donnait quand elle était à ses côtés. Mais là, cette chaleur protectrice n'était pas là. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Alec découvrit à ses pieds sa lame séraphique. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et l'examiner, s'attendant presque à voir un piège se déclencher ou une tentacule démoniaque lui broyer la trachée. En l'activant, il découvrit sa lumière et se retrouva lover à l'intérieur de son pouvoir. Là. Il se sentait moins démuni. Clary récupéra son épée et sa dague séraphique. Allumant cette dernière, elle la pointa vers l'horizon à la recherche de dieu sait quoi. Mais l'endroit était vide.

Ou du moins c'est ce que Alec pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un mouvement. Très infime mais bien là. Il pointa son arme devant lui et avança à pas feutrés.

\- Qui est là?

Personne ne lui répondit alors. En tout cas, pas à la question.

\- Des lames séraphiques? Chasseurs d'Ombres?

A peine émit-elle cette idée que la personne sortit des ténèbres et s'avança pour se faire étudier sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alec.

La personne était en fait une jeune fille. Jeune femme même. Pas plus âgé qu'Alec. Elle avait des cheveux argentés et un regard similaire. Sa peau semblait faite de porcelaine, si tant est que s'il venait à quelqu'un de la toucher, elle pourrait se casser. Mais en observant ses mains, Alec put y voir des cicatrices et beaucoup de traces de combat. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval assez désordonnés et elle avait eu l'élégance de faire une natte sur le côté pour rendre son look un peu plus féminin. Elle s'approcha d'Alec d'un pas léger mais assuré. Elle marchait de la même façon qu'Isabelle. Comme... une Chasseuse d'Ombres.

\- Tasha?

Là, elle se stoppa, mais il pouvait voir une lueur d'espoir sur son visage.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom?

\- Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood, et elle s'est Clary Fr- Fairchild. Ta _parabatai_ est venu nous trouver pour de l'aide.

\- Skye? Elle... Elle va bien? Elle est saine et sauve?

\- Oui. Elle n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme mais elle va s'en sortir. Magnus s'occupe d'elle.

\- Magnus Bane? Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn?

\- Il faut vraiment que les gens arrêtent de l'appeler comme ça, souffla Alec. Oui, ce Magnus-ci. Tu le connais?

\- Tu rigoles? Il est ... mon idole. C'est... il est parfait !

\- Je pense qu'on perd l'objectif de vue là, sans vouloir vous alarmer, prévînt Clary.

Alec se ressaisit face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une Chasseuse d'Ombres, idolâtrant une Créature Obscure. Et lui qui pensait avoir tout vu. Mais Clary avait raison et il le savait. Ce n'était pas le moment de papoter. Et il le fit savoir à l'argenté avant de reprendre.

\- Donc, tu es bien Tasha?

\- Oui. Tasha Whitewillow, Chasseuse d'Ombres de l'Institut de Seattle, fit-elle avec un salut militaire.

\- Vous n'étiez que deux face à un démon supérieur, comment est-ce possible?

\- Ah. Euh. C'était pas _exactement_ une mission officielle?

Là ça sonnait comme un déjà vu. Alec baissa son arme, dubitatif. Un double de Jace. Vraiment, un était déjà bien assez. Il se pinça l'arête de nez et se décida à se rasseoir. Cette histoire commençait à lui donner le tournis, et la douleur lancinante dans son bras n'aidait pas.

Se rendant compte pour la première fois de son état, Tasha s'approcha de lui et retira la veste sans manches grise qui surplombait son t-shirt noir. Elle le plia de façon à créer une écharpe pour soutenir son bras. Elle donna un gros coup pour sécuriser le tout avec un nœud et obtint un grognement désapprobateur d'Alec.

\- Désolée.

Elle se recula pour observer son travail. Et dire qu'elle semblait en être fière était un euphémisme. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Clary et avisa son état. Elle sortit de sa poche arrière un mouchoir en tissu et s'attela à sa prochaine tâche mais la rousse recula, incertaine. Tasha la dévisagea avant de lever le mouchoir à hauteur des yeux.

\- Il est propre.

\- C'est pas ça.

La rousse désigna quelque chose sur l'argenté.

\- Tu as quelque chose sur ta nuque.

\- Ah. Ça?

Elle passa instinctivement sa main devant la chose en question comme pour la cacher. Cela avait la forme d'une boule noire visqueuse, et Alec n'osa même pas s'avancer sur ce que ça pouvait être. Mais le fait que Tasha n'ose pas la toucher laissait penser que ça lui faisait mal. Puis il se tourna vers Clary et ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. En deux enjambées, il était à ses côtés et poussait ses cheveux du chemin pour mieux voir.

Elle aussi. Elle en avait une. Cette chose visqueuse s'était aussi accroché à elle. Son apparence rappela vaguement à Alec une sangsue. Et sans la toucher, il se demanda s'il en avait une aussi. Il tâta à l'aveuglette sa nuque au moment au Tasha criait à son intention.

\- Non, n'y touche pas !

Trop tard. Alec ne fit que la frôler mais il reçu une décharge tellement énorme qu'il sentit sa main partir en arrière. Quand il examina ses doigts en reprenant son équilibre, il sentit un courant d'énergie désagréable lui chatouiller la peau. Le bout de ses doigts étaient rouges et il avait du mal à arrêter de trembler. Clary passa derrière lui pour l'examiner. Elle tira légèrement sur son col et réprima un bruit de dégoût.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

\- Un démon de classe inférieure, une vraie bestiole. Les sangsues? C'est rien à côté de ses vermines. Ça te suce le sang pendant plusieurs jours - et j'entends bien, chaque goutte de ton sang - jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs. Et ça sait aussi se protéger, vous en avez été témoin. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est de tuer l'hôte. Ou du moins si ce truc sent qu'il y a danger, il se décollera et essaiera de trouver affaire ailleurs.

\- Comment est-ce que tu en sais autant? demanda Clary.

\- Tu penses bien qu'on a étudié le mode opératoire du démon avant de le prendre en chasse.

\- Mais pourquoi nous kidnapper pour nous regarder nous vider de notre sang? Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Ah. C'est vrai que ça n'aurait aucun sens si ce machin n'avait que cette particularité. Ils ont aussi la fâcheuse tendance de pouvoir immiscer une idée dans l'esprit de sa poche de sang personnelle. Et je devine que c'est là la raison de la présence de vos armes.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il veut qu'on s'entre-tue? Qu'il va faire en sorte que ses sangsues nous implantent une idée dans la tête pour qu'on s'en prenne l'un à l'autre?

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire. Parce que cet endroit n'est pas vraiment une prison faite de quatre murs. Je les ai vu. Démons, Créatures Obscures, se délecter du plaisir de voir un Chasseur d'Ombres être torturé. Et maintenant que vous être là, ça rajoute du piment à la sauce. Quand ils viendront, souriez et faites coucou, c'est la télé réalité du Monde Obscure.

Clary ouvrit tellement la bouche que Alec s'attendait à voir sa mâchoire toucher le sol. Ça prenait son sens. Avoir kidnappé des Chasseurs d'Ombres pour tromper l'ennui.

\- Mais, et pour les enfants alors?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris l'idée encore. Mais je suppose que le sang de l'enfant revenait à celui qui payait le plus. Ça sera pareil pour nous. Comme toutes bonnes télés réalité, il y aura des paris sur tout. Qui va gagner le combat, qui va survivre, qui va mourir? Et il y a ceux qui veulent acheter le sang qui nous sera drainé par ses vermines, dit-elle en désignant la sangsue.

\- Donc ils n'ont pas utilisés ce pouvoir de persuasion qu'ont ces petits démons parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes. Mais pourquoi des enfants, et pourquoi attendre sept jours?

Tasha sembla tituber un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, Alec. Mais ça sera pour une autre fois.

\- Dis moi au moins comment tu as su pour l'implantation d'idées. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir su à moins de...

La réalisation le frappa et le jeune fille lui donna un faible sourire.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là? questionna-t-elle

\- Une journée et demie je dirais.

\- Alors ça fait environ 24 heures que je résiste à la suggestion.

\- Quelle suggestion? demanda Clary qui semblait de plus en plus paniquée.

\- Ça fait 24 heures qu'il m'incite à me couper les veines. Et on dirait qu'il recommence.

 _Je t'en prie, Jace,_ pensa Alec. _Tu dois nous retrouver. Ou nous finirons sois comme un prix de tombola, sois comme des cochons qu'on égorge._

* * *

\- Toujours pas de résultats avec l'ichor? demanda Jace

\- Non, répondit sèchement Magnus. Mon téléphone. Où est mon téléphone?

\- Ici, Isabelle lui tendit l'objet.

\- Appelle Catarina. Ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle me doit une faveur, et c'est le moment de rendre des comptes.

Isabelle hocha la tête et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Jace tapotait du pied, il voulait faire quelque chose aussi, mais Magnus ne faisait qu'aller et venir entre le salon et sa réserve. Le sorcier se tourna vers le blond et la blanche avant de souffler tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons avec l'espoir de se calmer.

\- Bon. Vous deux. A part me dire que ce démon est laid à faire peur et est repoussant, je voudrais plus de précision.

\- Magnus, je t'assure que si on savait quoi te dire pour aider à les retrouver on le ferait, mais on ne l'a jamais vu de notre vie !

\- Non attends, le stoppa Skye. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Si je l'ai déjà croisé, il est possible que toi aussi pas vrai?

\- Possible, concéda Magnus.

\- Alors prend le.

\- Quoi?

\- Le souvenir, prend le. Ça te sera plus utile qu'à moi, et je sais que tu sais comment faire.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Certaine.

Il sembla jauger cette idée. Puis au vue de son hochement de tête, Skye devina qu'il avait obtempéré.

\- Alors prépare toi. On commence tout de suite.

* * *

 **Alors alors alors alors?**


	3. cause I know, living right

**Je suis lààààà pleurez pas ! Alors oui, je sais ça parait long, mais j'ai bientôt des examens et je ne peux vraiment pas me louper ! J'ai beau être en vacances, il va falloir prendre sur soi :3 Mais je ferais de mon mieux promis !**

 **Alors, cette fois, j'ai eu plus de lecteurs apparemment !**

 **Kalia: merci pour ce commentaire, ça me touche !**

 **Hee Young: Je suis fan de la culture coréenne (spécialement drama) alors j'approuve ! Pitié ne commence pas à me traiter de sadique ! Dans ma fiction Divergente, ils ne font que ça xD Je dois bien avouer qu maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas faux ! Ça fait penser à HG mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! Il y a bien plus derrière tout ça ! Je suis contente que les réactions, les répliques te plaisent! (je suis douée pour faire des répliques sarcastiques, je sais pas pourquoi. Ipso facto: experte pour faire parler Magnus) J'ai déjà une idée de comment tout ça va se finir mais je dis rien. Parce que sinon c'est pas drôle. Et les fins à suspens tu vas en avoir. Je me spécialise dans les fins qui donnent envie de casser son ordi.**

 **misslily29: C'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! La fréquence à laquelle je poste dépend vraiment ! Surtout en ce moment ! J'ai bientôt des examens alors c'est compliqué ! Mais je fais de mon mieux pour poster au moins une fois par semaine. Je vais essayer, promis.**

 **Sissi1789: OOOOOOh, merci !**

 **Mathilde: Ça me va droit au cœur, merci pour ça !**

 **marie3000: Merci !**

 **ClemAirii: je ferais vraiment des efforts pour la finir, c'est promis. Mais je ne peux rien promettre sur la fréquence à laquelle je poste les chapitres.**

 **Merci pour les follow et les favoris, c'est adorable !**

 **Encore une fois, j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fiction. Même si ça doit prendre du temps. Alors si vous vous sentez d'attaque, continuez ce voyage avec moi ! (Personnages et univers à Cassie Clare, excepté pour Skye et Tasha)**

* * *

« … Cause I know, living right is mostly in the tryin' ... »

* * *

\- Ça va mieux? demanda Clary.

\- Je suis encore entière, alors je suppose.

Alec faisait les cents pas, jouant avec sa lame séraphique en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, montrant avec dextérité que le poids de l'arme ne le gênait pas, qu'elle faisait déjà partie de son corps, une extension. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les spots de lumière qui sortaient du plafond. Aussi, il leva son bras droit pour regarder ses poils se hérisser, comme en présence d'électricité statique.

Avec l'explication qu'avait donné Tasha, tout prenait à peu près son sens. Les enfants faisaient partie d'une sorte de vente aux enchères. Le sang frais et jeune était toujours le préféré de ce genre de créature (en tout cas d'après les vampires qu'il avait croisé par le passé). Et eux étaient là pour le divertissement. Les tables étaient inversés. Ils avaient toujours l'habitude de les chasser et cette fois, les démons allaient se délecter de cette vue. Des Chasseurs d'Ombres qui s'entre-tuent. Ce n'était rien de nouveau pour Alec. Il avait déjà vécu ça avec les partisans du Cercle restants de Valentin, et les Obscurs de Sebastian. Mais il commençait à être fatigué de retrouver constamment cette obsession de les voir s'égorger les uns les autres. Son bras commençait sérieusement à le gêner. Pire encore, la douleur était devenue insupportable. Il avait besoin de se distraire.

\- Alec, arrête de jouer avec ta lame, tu nous rends nerveuse, se plaignit Clary.

\- Vous avez raison d'être nerveuse, on est coincé ici sans moyen de sortir.

\- Je te croyais plus optimiste, rigola Tasha.

\- Tu me confonds avec Jace.

Il s'avança sous un spot avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Tasha.

\- Ces spots, ils servent à quoi?

\- Des caméras pour certains, des trous d'air pour d'autres. J'ai perdu mon arme en la jetant à travers l'un d'eux.

\- T'as jeté ta lame?

\- Je pensais que c'était une caméra ! Mais on dirait qu'ils aiment nous jouer des petits tours.

Alec secoua la tête d'exaspération. Au moins, elle ne pourra pas s'attaquer à eux avec une arme s'il lui prenait de vouloir les éventrer comme des coussins. C'était déjà ça. Sa nuque commençait à le déranger. Il y avait une dangereuse impression de vide alors il tentait de la remplir en concentrant sa pensée sur autre chose.

\- L'air est rempli d'électricité statique. Pourquoi?

\- Les caméras et la cage.

\- La cage?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tous ses gentils démons-spectateurs ont une vision à rayon X? Ces murs sont juste une façade. C'est une cage. Et les barreaux sont électrifiés. Tu touches, tu meurs. Ou tu développes un bégaiement. Mais tu ne te transformes pas en Flash.

\- En qui? demanda Alec.

\- Laisse tomber, indiqua Clary.

Il s'approcha doucement des murs et put sentir la tension qui s'émanait d'eux. L'électricité lui chatouillait les membres, et il pouvait entendre le grésillement distinct que produisait les barreaux. Il s'en éloigna pour rejoindre les filles.

Ce qui rassura Alec en les regardant, c'était de savoir qu'ils avaient au moins sept jours pour trouver un moyen. Mais il aurait aimé trouver un plan maintenant. Puisque chaque jour allait le rendre plus faible, il ne voulait pas vraiment s'éterniser. De plus, le temps de Tasha serait plus vite écoulé que le leur.

Il examina son bras et l'angle bizarre qu'il formait. Une _iratze_ aurait guérit ça en deux temps trois mouvement mais il se retrouvait à souffrir comme un terrestre. Clary développait des bleus sur son visage, juste en dessous de la coupure. Tasha semblait à peu près bien, excepté pour le fait qu'elle était couverte de boue, et de sang séché. Alec stoppa sa réflexion. _Du sang_? Il repensa à Skye qui était arrivée couverte d'ichor et tira le col du t-shirt de Tasha. Là, dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou, elle avait une énorme brûlure qui creusait sa peau comme un cratère creuse la terre. Il jura entre ses dents mais elle ne pensa pas à la repousser comme sa _parabatai_.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, pesta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose. Ça va. Je vais survivre à ça. Si on me distrait. Je sens la sangsue gigoter dans ma nuque.

\- Je ne sens rien, indiqua Clary.

\- Bientôt. Même si je ne te le souhaite pas.

Alec approcha ses doigts musclés du démon qui était en train de le tuer et qui l'inciterait à mourir des mains de ses amis. Cette chose allait bientôt se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui ceux qu'il aimait. Isabelle avait déjà perdu un frère, qui était-il pour l'abandonner après les épreuves qu'elle avait subi? Ses parents ne le supporteraient pas non plus. Et Jace? Que faire de Jace? Il toucha instinctivement sa rune de _parabatai_. Qu'est ce qu'on ressentait quand son _parabatai_ mourrait? Alec avait déjà eu un avant-goût avec la tête brulée qu'il était. Il s'était déjà mis dans des situations impossibles. Il était mort une fois, avait été possédé, puis l'hôte du Feu Céleste, ensuite brûlé par celui-ci, quasiment mort une nouvelle fois à cause de ça. Alors oui, Alec savait à quoi s''attendre. Mais Jace? Bien sûr, l'aîné des Lightwood avait déjà reçu des blessures aux souffrances sans nom mais il savait que Jace ne pourrait pas faire face à la douleur qu'on ressent quand l'autre partie de soi s'envole comme un rêve quand on s'éveille.

Et puis il y avait Magnus.

 _Merde_ , gémit Alec. Après tout ce temps à aimer à sens unique, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui avait lu en lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Les émotions qu'il avait expérimenté avec Magnus étaient de celles qu'on expérimente qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer pour le perdre comme ça. Il devait revenir vers lui. Il avait déjà vu son regard blessé, son visage fermé, et ses yeux sur le point de pleurer comme s'ils étaient doués d'une volonté propre. S'imaginer être la cause de ça était impensable. Pas une nouvelle fois. Pas après Camille, et surtout pas après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé lors de la bataille contre les Obscurs et ce passage dans le monde démoniaque.

Il respira un bon coup et releva les yeux. Clary pensait probablement la même chose, avec sa mère, Luke, Simon, Jace, tout le monde. Tasha elle, le regardait avec attention, adossée au mur, elle était blanche comme un linge.

\- Parle moi de Magnus.

Il sembla pris de court.

\- Pardon?

\- Les nouvelles circulent vite à Idris et ailleurs. Un Lightwood qui sort avec une Créature Obscure. Et un homme en plus de ça. Je veux juste savoir comment il est. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Si je dois mourir, je voudrais en savoir un minimum.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- Ecoute, le génie. Ce teint pâle (elle désigna son visage d'un coup de main dédaigneux) n'est pas tombé dans de la craie. Je suis aussi blanche parce qu'on me vide de mon sang. J'ai moins de six jours devant moi et je suis une Chasseuse d'Ombres victime de malaise au moindre choc émotionnelle ou autre turbulence mentale et physique. Alors d'après toi, mes chances de survie ont l'air de quoi? Je mourrais avant le temps qui m'est dû, si on n'est pas secouru. J'ai appris, comme toi, à faire face, Alec. Je connais ma faiblesse. Mais elle m'accapare. Alors s'il te plait, parle moi de lui, de vous, de New York. De la 'petite fille' qui a stoppé la guerre, dit-elle en se tourna vers Clary.

Alec appréciait sa franchise. Et elle lui accordait un moment de répit. Il s'assit sur le sol et commença son récit.

Au bout d'environ une heure, il commença à se sentir mal. Tasha leva les yeux vers lui et sembla comprendre. Elle poussa Clary derrière elle tandis que le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres se relevait en titubant. Il serrait les dents tellement forts que Clary craignit qu'il les pulvérise. Il commença à respirer plus rapidement, de façon rauque et irrégulière. La rousse se releva et cria par dessus les plaintes d'Alec qui venait de commencer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?!

\- La première fois est la pire. Implanter une idée dans un esprit libre. Alec est en train d'essayer de vaincre le parasite dans une guerre que nous avons peu de chance de gagner. Ça a commencé pour lui. Ton tour ne va pas tarder.

* * *

Magnus se plaça face à la blanche. Elle était assise tranquillement, quoiqu'un peu nerveuse. Le sorcier se pencha vers elle pour la regarder avec plus d'attention. Il voulait voir la détermination dans ses yeux, ils voulaient être sure que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle était préparer à perdre un de ses souvenirs. Elle l'avait prévenu que le démon avait l'air légèrement différent que ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle lui avait donc confié qu'il allait devoir fouiller un peu plus loin dans sa tête. Jusqu'à trouver la première fois où elle s'était retrouvé face à lui, là où Magnus serait le plus apte à la reconnaître.

\- Je veux que tu sois sûre. Extraire un souvenir peut être douloureux. Et je serais peut-être incapable de te le rendre.

Skye le regarda avec douceur.

\- Tu me fascines Magnus Bane. Tu meurs d'envie d'extraire ce souvenir parce que ça te rapprocherait d'Alec mais tu veux t'assurer que je suis prête pour ça. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais. S'il y avait plus de sorciers comme toi, le monde serait plus agréable à vivre.

La mâchoire du sorcier se serra et il avait les yeux brillants. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le sol.

\- Alors vas-y. Avant que je trouve un autre sorcier pour le faire.

Il releva la tête tellement vite qu'elle faillit se prendre son crâne dans le menton. Elle lui souriait même si on pouvait voir qu'elle était vraisemblablement nerveuse. Elle gigotait sur son siège et se grattait le pouce avec son index. Magnus devina que c'était un signe qui désignait si oui ou non elle était à l'aise. Magnus se releva et appuya sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Très bien. Ça ne fera mal qu'un instant. Jace, j'ai besoin que tu rapportes un verre d'eau. Elle en aura besoin.

\- D'accord.

\- Isabelle, tu as contacté Catarina?

\- Oui. Elle doit régler une affaire, et elle arrive.

\- Très bien. Commençons.

Il se chauffa les mains avant de s'approcher de la blanche avec attention, il fit danser ses doigts devant son front et briller ses yeux de chat d'un jaune irréel. Elle ferma les yeux d'un mouvement d'appréhension. Mais la douleur ne vint pas. Tout ce qui se fit entendre c'était un cri étouffé (ce n'était certainement pas le sien) et une explosion de verre qui se brise sur le sol. . Elle ouvra les yeux, prête à se battre s'il advenait qu'ils étaient en train d'être attaqué. Mais ce n'était rien de tel. Jace était à genoux, le verre d'eau qu'il était censé rapporter éparpillé en million de bout de verre sur le sol. Il se cramponnait à son épaule qui semblait le gêner.

Skye jeta un regard vers Magnus qui semblait prêt à s'écrouler. Il se jeta presque sur le blond, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il redoutait arrivait déjà. Le sorcier tira sur la veste de Jace et découvrit la partie de sa peau entre son épaule et le haut de son bras. Là, il y avait sa rune de _parabatai_. Mais elle commençait à battre. Comme celle de la blanche. Et elle comprit. Ça commençait aussi pour Alec. Peu importe ce qui arrivait à Tasha, Alec en était maintenant victime aussi. Et il était fort possible qu Clary en soit sujette aussi. Magnus ne semblait pas capable de détacher ses yeux de la rune. Mais alors que Skye s'apprêtait à se lever du siège sur lequel elle était assise, Magnus se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lourd. Il repoussa son épaule contre le dossier du fauteuil et fit claquer ses doigts. Elle ne put apercevoir que du feu bleu avant de sentir une douleur inconnue. Ce n'était pas affreux mais plutôt désagréable.

L'impression d'avoir un parasite qui fouille dans sa tête, cette sensation qu'on arrache quelque chose qui nous appartient. Et dans l'instant, ce fut fini. Et Magnus s'éloigna vers un coin du salon où un miroir géant trônait. Il tenait entre ses doigts une boule de brouillard bleu qu'il força dans le miroir. L'image du démon apparu comme s'il se trouvait dans la pièce.

Isabelle était au côté de Jace qui gémissait toujours. Skye qui s'entendait un étourdissement l'attaquer se reposa sur le dossier de son fauteuil en fermant les yeux pour éviter de vomir. Mais elle trouva la force de parler un instant.

\- Ça passera. La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai failli m'évanouir en plein milieu de la route. Mais quand la première 'vague' est passé, le sentiment sera juste désagréable pour les prochaines.

\- Combien de fois est-ce que ça t'aies arrivé? demanda Isabelle.

Skye sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

\- Trois fois, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et quand était la dernière fois?

\- Il y a moins d'une heure...

La jeune Lightwood sembla outrée.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé de vous le dire ou pas. Ma _parabatai_ , ma responsabilité.

\- Ce n'est plus seulement ta responsabilité depuis que mon _parabatai_ et ma petite amie sont devenus les colocataires de ton amie, accusa Jace.

\- Je rêve où ça sonnait comme une accusation?

\- Ça suffit, hurla Magnus enfin de retour à leur côté. Peu importe à qui est la faute ! JE M'EN CONTREFICHE. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Alexander avant que quelque chose de plus grave n'arrive, et si vous n'êtes pas prêt à aider: sortez.

Sa voix grondait comme un orage et Isabelle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Magnus aussi en colère Et cela lui réchauffa le cœur dans un sens, de voir à quel point il tenait à son frère, mais dans un autre, elle ne s'inquiéta que davantage. Cet excès de colère n'était pas dû uniquement à l'absence d'Alec.

\- Magnus, intervint-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé?

Le sorcier semblait enfin avoir son âge, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et que le poids du temps s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il se tourna enfin vers Skye.

\- Le démon que vous avez vu s'appelle Kobal. C'est un démon sans trop grande importance dans le monde démoniaque mais il aime faire certains tours sanglants dans ce monde-ci. Démon des farces, patron des comédiens, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne. Il est responsable.

\- Comment peux-tu en savoir autant en l'ayant seulement vu?

Il soupira longuement en se passant la main sur le visage et en trifouillant ses cheveux.

\- Parce que c'est un démon à la solde de mon père, Asmodée.

\- Quoi? hurla presque Jace, toujours à genoux, le visage contorsionné par la douleur.

\- Il semblerait qu'une petite explication avec mon cher père soit de mise.

* * *

 **Pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a ! L'épisode Shadowhunters 'Malec' m'a tué. Si vous regardez, vous me comprenez surement. *heureuse***


	4. and I could live with dyin' tonight

**Sissi1789: Merci pour l'encouragement, héhé !**

 **Kalia (Guest): Mais le Malec c'est la vie alors vous aurez le droit à beaucoup d'amour, de dramas, partoooout ! (ce qui est marrant avec le baiser Malec, c'est que Matt et Harry ont l'air tellement fiers d'eux haha)**

 **Mathilde (Guest): J'étais pas prête mentalement pour l'épisode. Je m'étais levé tôt exprès, pour pouvoir le voir avant d'aller en cours, et il n'était pas là. Youtube est notre ami, et quand je suis tombé sur la scène à 7h30 du matin, c'était un surplus évident d'émotions ! Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent pour l'instant ! Olala, il ne faut pas me faire des compliments comme ça, je vais rougir ! Merci de laisser ton appréciation, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Hee Young : Je dois avouer, j'aime les petits pavés que tu m'écris. Je suis toujours toute excitée en les lisant. Et il va falloir t'y faire, je suis cruelle ! Et j'aime les fins qui donnent l'eau à la bouche ! (cliffhangeeeeeeers) Tu fais bien d'appréhender ce qui va arriver à Alec *rire machiavélique*. Ca me fait rire, tu trouves des similitudes à des tas de trucs alors que j'écris juste comme ça vient sans y penser haha. J'espère que Tasha te plait ! Dans ce chapitre, tu auras l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'une de ses amies. Mais je garderais son sort secret ! J'aime beaucoup décrire, et développer des passages. Les choses comme "Elle prit une inspiration. Elle avança, se retourna. Elle sentait une présence, mais l'ignora" Je trouve ça barbaaaaaaant. Je suis plus du genre à écrire "Elle prit une grande et longue inspiration, comme sa mère lui avait appris quand elle était petite. Elle avança mais se stoppa dans la minute en se sentant observer. Une présence néfaste et pas rassurante pour un sous. Néanmoins, elle décida de l'ignorer, car s'en inquiéter signifierait qu'elle eut besoin de s'en charger." Bref, je viens d'inventer ça. Le but est bien de vous faire ressentir les émotions des personnages. Je crois que c'est un des rôles d'un auteur. (on va bien s'entendre alors, parce que dramas, suspens, et angst, j'adore! Et oui, l'épisode 12... j'en parle même plus. J'ai jamais été aussi affectée)**

 **Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, Cassie, notre reine, est la creatrice. (sauf Skye, Tasha et Avalon)**

 **Pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a.**

* * *

« … And I could live with dyin' tonight. »

* * *

Magnus était accroupi, dessinant avec attention un pentagramme sur le sol de son salon. Le dessin était immense et plutôt bien fait. On pouvait considérer le fait que ce talent vienne des années d'expérience qu'il avait pu avoir dans la matière. Même si cette capacité n'excellait pas celle de Clary. Il se releva et frotta ses mains pleines de craie sur son pantalon. L'allure qu'il avait en cette instant était loin de celle du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, qui aimait s'habiller et porter du maquillage pour n'importe quelle occasion. Il avait les yeux fatigués d'avoir utilisé sa magie toute la journée, le teint pâle malgré sa peau légèrement mâte, il était débraillé avec rien d'autre qu'un pantalon en satin noir, un t-shirt blanc à manches longues (le genre qu'arborait les pirates pensa Skye) et un gilet que Isabelle devina être celui d'Alec.

Quand il se releva, il chancela une seconde avant de se reprendre en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas jusqu'au retour d'Alec.

\- Magnus, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu vas t'effondrer avant d'avoir retrouvé qui que ce soit, plaida Isabelle.

\- Je vais bien.

La jeune Lightwood n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Alexander a disparu depuis moins d'un jour. Si le M.O n'a pas changé, il nous reste six jours pour le retrouver. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de fermer l'oeil jusqu'à ce que ça soit fait. Tu devrais comprendre ça plus que n'importe qui.

\- Je le comprends ! Je veux retrouver Alec autant que toi. Mais à court de magie et épuisé tu ne pourras aider personne. Nous devons aussi secourir Clary et la _parabatai_ de Skye. L'invocation va t'affaiblir, spécialement si ton père est retissant à aider. Alors je te le demande. Repose toi après ça. Catarina se chargera de la suite quand elle arrivera et tu pourras recharger tes batteries.

Magnus sembla considérer cette proposition, les yeux plissés, presque suspicieux.

\- C'est ce qu'Alec voudrait. Et tu le sais.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il d'exaspération. Mais peut-on en finir avec ce problème paternel au lieu de discuter de ma santé?

Isabelle hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers l'embrasure de la porte pour appeler les autres. Jace et Skye entrèrent d'un pas lourd alors que Magnus lançait une insulte au hasard. Jace le regarda presque offensé et hocha un sourcil.

\- Pardon?

\- La fatigue me fait devenir idiot.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis entourée de génie.

Le sorcier se frotta l'arête du nez.

\- Un pentagramme. Cinq côtés. Quatre personnes.

* * *

\- Clary ! Il se réveille !

La rousse arriva à leur côté en deux enjambés. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, la cage était plutôt petite et elle insufflait à ses prisonniers cette sensation de suffocation. Ils étaient des animaux piégés. Alec était tombé dans les pommes après sa crise. De ce que Clary avait pu comprendre après les explications de Tasha, la sangsue implantait ses idées pour la première fois. La première fois était toujours la plus dure parce que la douleur était trop inconnue, mais elle est aussi la plus faible. Les attaques deviendront de plus en plus régulière, et à chaque fois plus efficace. Jusqu'à ce qu'en fin de compte, Alec ne puisse pas tenir le coup et fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.

En se penchant au dessus de son ami, elle aperçut ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Les deux filles voyaient parfaitement ce que Magnus voyait en lui. Cheveux noirs et yeux bleus étaient une combinaison gagnante. Surtout avec ce visage. Il semblait encore un peu dans le vague, comme si son regard ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier. Alors la rousse se pencha au dessus de lui, comme pour lui donner un point d'ancrage.

\- Alec? Est-ce que ça va?

\- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par un bus.

\- Ça n'a rien de rassurant pour la suite, éluda Clary.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Auparavant, il l'aurait juste chasser avec un dédain évident, mais à ce jour, Clary était devenu une de ses plus chères amies. Si ce n'est la seule. Il attrapa sa main et se retrouva assis avant de s'en rendre compte. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, un air soulagé peint sur le visage.

\- Pas de cadavres. C'est un bon point. Je ne vous ai pas blessé?

\- Non. Mais Alec, c'était impressionnant. Ce que tu as fait pour arrêter le démon, c'était... hallucinant.

En effet, le Chasseur d'Ombres devant la perspective de tuer ses camarades, avait eu l'idée brillante d'aller s'écraser le crâne contre le mur. Une bosse commençait déjà à se former sur son front alors que Clary pouvait presque sentir sa douleur. Elle jura que cette action apporterait plus qu'un mal de tête. Elle paria même sur une commotion cérébrale.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis à terre?

\- Pas longtemps. Environ deux heures? Peut-être?

Il acquiesça doucement en se tenant le crâne de sa main valide. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait joué de la batterie dans son crâne. C'était la première fois qu'une telle impression le prenait. Comme si on s'insinuait dans sa tête au moyen d'une trépanation. Il y avait ses petites voix, encore indistincts, qui demandaient qu'on s'attaque à la personne qu'on aimait le plus. Bien entendu, pour Alec, le choix aurait été Clary car il ne connaissait pas pas vraiment Tasha. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Résister avait déjà été plus que fatiguant et difficile. Pour une première fois. Il tourna la tête vers la tête grise du groupe. Elle résistait à ce genre d'attaques depuis plus d'un jour. Alec crût deviner qu'elle en avait été victime trois fois déjà.

Il se tourna alors vers Clary qui semblait se porter à merveille.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Alec.

\- Oui. J'ai la pêche. Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'avoir quand on a été kidnappé.

Alec se tourna vers Tasha, visiblement curieux.

\- C'est normal?

\- Non. Elle aurait déjà dû subir la première attaque. Ça doit faire une demie journée que vous êtes ici.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la rousse, médusés. Elle ne pouvait pas être immunisé contre un démon. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Mais il était possible que quelque chose ralentisse le processus. La réponse frappa Alec alors qu'il songeait à ses capacités.

\- Ton surplus de sang angélique. C'est forcément ça. Tu résistes mieux à la suggestion parce que nous sommes dénués de ce surplus.

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez? Un surplus? Est-ce que c'est même possible? demanda Tasha.

\- C'est compliqué, avoua Clary.

\- Elle a été utilisé par Valentin quand elle n'était même pas encore née. Elle a des capacités qui lui permettent de créer des runes, et plus encore, expliqua Alec.

\- J'en avais entendu parler mais je ne pensais pas que c'était un fait. C'est plutôt impressionnant.

Clary se mit à rougir légèrement face au compliment.

\- C'est un avantage pour nous sur ce point.

Un bruit se fit alors entendre. Comme si on traînait quelque chose par terre. Quelque chose de lourd. Alec se mit en position défensive, tout de suite plus alerte. Clary agrippa plus violemment Heosphoros et Tasha se protégea à l'aide de la dague séraphique que la rousse lui avait donné. Ils tournèrent sur eux mêmes pour trouver l'origine du bruit. La grise se rapprocha d'Alec à pas feutrés.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont en train de dégager les murs pour découvrir la cage.

\- Mais ça veut aussi dire...

\- Oui. Le spectacle commence pour les démons.

Les murs, comme l'avait prévu Tasha, dévoilèrent une cage et derrière elle, d'énormes caméras pointés sur eux. Les tribunes qui entouraient l'endroit étaient remplies. Maintenant que les murs avaient disparu, l'odeur de souffre et de putréfaction des démons s'infiltra. Clary semblait prête à charger mais au moment où Alec allait la raisonner, un faisceau de lumière les aveugla. Ils détournèrent tout trois le regard. Une voix s'éleva.

\- Il n'y a pas d'avantages de votre côté, jeune Lightwood.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un démon qui parlait. Et Alec savait qu'il y avait possibilité que des Créatures Obscures participent à de tels jeux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une annonce dirigée directement à lui.

\- Vous êtes qui?

\- Oh, mais ça importe peu, pas vrai?

\- Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez en brisant les Accords, alors c'est ce que vous aurez.

\- Je vois qu'au moins les enfants Lightwood ont hérité d'un cerveau. Même si ta sœur ne s'est pas montré très maline avec le petit ange blond.

Clary devina qu'il faisait allusion à Jace.

\- C'est très bien d'avoir compris l'implication de Créatures Obscures, même si tu ne seras plus là pour en parler. Cependant, laisse moi te corriger sur une chose. Tu emploies le terme _guerre_ en sous-entendant que vous avez une chance de l'emporter. Or, c'est loin d'être le cas. Appelons un chat un chat. Ceci est une exécution.

* * *

Magnus s'était évanoui après avoir ouvert un portail.

Qu'une personne manque pour l'invocation n'avait rien arrangé à son anxiété. Jace avait proposé d'appeler Simon, mais Isabelle avait annoncé que c'était trop dangereux, et que son entrainement lui prenait tout son temps. Il y a eu beaucoup de disputes sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Skye propose d'appeler une de ses amies, Chasseuse d'Ombres elle aussi.

Le problème restait que la fille habitait à Seattle, et qu'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse faire le voyage en si peu de temps.

C'est Magnus qui parvint à trouver la solution en agitant ses mains d'un air exaspéré. Skye avait alors son amie au téléphone. Et la conversation allait bon train jusqu'à ce que le sorcier perde patience. Skye d'ordinaire plutôt calme, montra qu'elle avait aussi un caractère explosif en hurlant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Bon. Avalon ! Arrête de parler !

\- Vous êtes où, bon sang? se plaignit la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

\- A New York, et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Comment ça ''t'as besoin de moi''? Elle est où Tasha? Me dites pas que vous êtes allé affronter ce démon toute seule. Je te jure, ta mère va me tuer. Et je vais te tuer ensuite. Qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête?

Magnus semblait prêt à imploser. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait, avec l'aide la magie, dérober son portable à la blanche et se décida à prendre les commandes de la conversation. Quand il mit la jeune fille sur haut parleur, Skye remarqua ses mains tremblantes. Et elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que tout cela la dépassait, que c'était bien au dessus de tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait à l'esprit que de récupérer sa _parabatai_. Mais en observant les visages qui l'entouraient: une sœur morte de peur de perdre de nouveau un frère ou une amie, un ami hanté par l'idée de perdre son _parabatai_ et sa petite amie parce qu'il avait été trop arrogant pour demander de l'aide, et un sorcier effrayé par la possibilité de perdre un grand amour de sa longue vie.

\- Jeune Nephilim, tu découvriras que ma patience a des limites, alors je suggère vivement que tu écoutes.

\- Qui est à l'appareil?

\- Je t'en prie Ava ! J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de ton aide. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Vie ou de mort insinue venir rapidement. Et tu suggères que je vienne comment à New York, Einstein? Par la voie des airs?

\- Tu es loin de la Space Needle?

Il y eut un silence.

\- A dix minutes si je marche. Cinq, si je me presse.

\- Alors tu te presses. Magnus t'ouvrira un portail quand tu y seras.

\- Magnus Bane? Qu'est ce que tu fous chez Magnus Bane?

Les gens présents pouvaient entendre que la fille à l'autre bout du fil avait commencé à courir à vive allure. Le vent claquait sur le micro de son portable et sa respiration était hachée. Pas banal pour une Chasseuse d'Ombres. Néanmoins, elle trouvait quand même la force de parler.

\- Je te jure que je vais vous enterrer vivantes. Vous avez encore fait des conneries. Et je suis toujours la dernière au courant. Les _parabatai_ sont censés se compléter l'un l'autre. S'il y en a qui est téméraire, l'autre est prudent et réfléchi. Mais vous êtes toutes les deux imprudentes et irréfléchies ! Vous êtes quoi? _Dumb et Dumber_?

\- Avalon, t'es sur haut-parleur. Tu pourrais te calmer un minimum et garder l'engueulade pour plus tard?

La fille arrêta de parler pendant les minutes qui suivirent. La seule chose qu'elle laissa échapper, c'était qu'elle était arrivée et que l'endroit été bourré de monde. La dite Avalon se félicita d'avoir appliqué plus tôt une rune d'invisibilité. Voir une fille disparaître à travers un portail n'avait rien de commun pour les Terrestres.

Tout reposait maintenant sur Magnus. Le souvenir qu'il avait enlevé à Skye se trouvait être sa première rencontre avec Kobal. Et cet incident s'était fait à l'endroit même où la jeune Avalon attendait impatiemment. Les règles qui imposaient que Magnus ne pouvait utiliser un portail qu'aux endroits qu'ils avaient déjà visité était sur le point de subir une petite triche. Voir le souvenir de la Space Needle, espérait-il, permettrait probablement un passage sûre, vers eux.

\- Tu es sûre de ton coup? s'inquiéta Skye

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

En gesticulant ses bras et en faisant briller ses beaux yeux de chat dorés, un portail se matérialisa en face d'eux. Et alors que Skye allait en informer son amie, une tête rousse traversa le portail, toute décoiffée et déboussolée, à tel point qu'elle tituba en atterrissant. C'est Jace qui la rattrapa. En bon gentleman. Ou presque. Dans un espoir idiot, il avait espéré que la rousse était Clary. La déception se lisait sur son visage. Mais quand il y regardait à deux fois, les cheveux de la fille en face de lui avait une allure plus sauvage, comme s'ils avaient subi l'épreuve du vent avant d'atterrir ici.

\- Pfiou, souffla-t-elle. Le voyage était mouvementé. Est-ce que c'est juste moi où je viens de sauter dans un portail ouvert à Seattle par chance?

Skye laissa un sourire s'échapper en voyant son amie. Enfin un visage familier. Elle avait toujours la langue bien pendue, même avec sa timidité évidente. Elle se redressa en remerciant Jace du regard.

\- "De vie ou de mort", accusa-t-elle Skye. Tu me l'avais encore jamais faite celle là ! Je te jure, t'as intérêt à - Woh !

C'était à ce moment que le corps de Magnus avait demandé un peu de repos. Même si ce n'était pas l'avis de son esprit. Avalon le tenait fermement avant même qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. Isabelle avait pris place de l'autre côté de l'homme pour aider la rousse à l'amener dans sa chambre. D'un regard entendu, Jace hocha la tête et décida de la marche à suivre.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous épuisés. Alors, repos, le temps que Magnus reprenne connaissance.

Sur ses mots, le blond alla s'écraser sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Mais Skye l'avait assez bien observé pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait. Elle le faisait de temps en temps. C'était un moyen de s'enfermer, de repousser les émotions négatives, positiver. Alors Skye fit la seule chose raisonnable. Elle le laissa pour aller rejoindre Isabelle.

Sur le chemin de la chambre de Magnus, elle croisa Avalon qui s'était retirée. La rousse demanda une explication. Ce que fut Skye. Et bien que cette explication fut brève, Avalon sembla s'en contenter, bien qu'un peu énervée. Apprendre qu'une de ses meilleures amies avaient été enlevé par un démon l'avait transformé en boule de nerf. Elle s'était juste adossé sur un mur du salon, s'était laissé glisser le long de celui-ci et avait fermé les yeux.

Avalon était rarement silencieuse. C'était une bonne combattante et une bonne amie. Mais elle avait l'habitude de parler beaucoup pour cacher ses émotions. Elle rigolait souvent de choses graves, comme pour relativiser, même quand Tasha et Skye lui reprochaient ça. Elles la voulaient plus ouvertes sur ses sentiments. Le temps avait appris que les gens comme Avalon étaient de ceux qui pensaient que l'éternité se composait d'une série de maintenant. Et après réflexion, Tasha avait admis que ce n'était pas plus mal. Qu'au moins, il y avait une optimiste dans le lot. Mais aujourd'hui, la rousse se prenait à douter par inquiétude. Relativiser n'aiderait pas son amie.

Skye trouva Isabelle en train d'éponger le front en sueur de Magnus. La blanche s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu as l'air inquiète.

\- Je le suis, concéda Izzy.

\- Pour ton frère?

\- Pour Alec oui. Mais aussi pour Clary, pour ta _parabatai_. Pour Magnus.

\- Il a l'air de s'en sortir.

\- Après des siècles sur terre, tu pourrais croire qu'il a appris à cacher ses émotions, mais c'est un livre ouvert. Je suis inquiète parce que Magnus est un sorcier puissant, certes. Mais contrairement à la plupart des immortels, il aime plus que n'importe qui. Et quand il aime, c'est passionnément. Il aime Alec d'un amour brûlant. Et si cet amour brûlant signifie qu'il doit brûler le monde d'en haut et d'en bas, ou même ce monde pour retrouver Alec, il le fera.

\- Et tu l'aiderais?

L'étincelle qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Isabelle lui donna une réponse directe.

\- C'est la nature de toutes personnes. Si Magnus ne peut pas récupérer ce qui lui a été volé, alors il volera tout à ceux qui lui ont fait du tort.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça égoïste?

Elle regarda Skye comme si elle l'a voyait pour la première fois.

\- Regarde moi. Regarde moi bien. Ai-je l'air de trouver ça égoïste? Je l'aiderai à mettre le feu à ceux qui nous ont fait du tort. Je n'ai aucun doute que Magnus fera tout son possible pour retrouver nos amis. Mais j'ai peur qu'il meurt en essayant. C'est la seule chose que je crains.

\- Même si ça défit toutes les lois? De ce monde, et les lois d'en haut?

\- Au diable les lois. Ce que toutes les épreuves que j'ai - que _nous_ avons traversé m'ont appris, c'est que les lois, les règles, ne sont là que pour être enfreintes. La question est: est-ce que tu as ce qu'il faut pour en faire autant?

Skye n'avait pas encore la réponse à cette question. Alors elle attendit dans une pièce vide. Ou personne ne vint la déranger. Jusqu'à ce que Magnus se réveille.

C'est ce qu'il fit une heure et demie après.

Il semblait clairement énervé d'avoir perdu autant de temps juste pour dormir. Mais cette petite sieste avait eu le mérite de lui redonner un coup de fouet. Il avait retrouvé un peu de couleur et semblait prêt à faire face à son père. Il intima à tout le monde de se rejoindre autour du pentagramme et de prendre place. Le sorcier sembla remarquer la présence de Avalon pour la première fois, mais chassa ses questions. Il avait besoin d'une cinquième personne, pas d'une énième énigme.

Mains jointes et moites, Magnus entama l'incantation. Le premier mot que tous entendirent fut _Asmodeus_. Le sorcier semblait avoir du mal à rester debout et il serrait tellement les dents que Skye pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter. Enfin, un nuage noir répugnant vint les agresser comme une bourrasque, mais chacun tint bon pour ne pas échouer dans le rôle qui leur avait été attribué.

Magnus avait le regard brûlant et haineux tandis que le démon - Asmodée - grondait. Le sorcier semblait être le seul à le comprendre. Le voir parler seul sans obtenir de réponses prouva ce point. Ils n'entendaient pas l'échange père-fils. Mais ça importait peu. Les mots que Magnus crachait étaient comme du poison.

\- Epargne moi tes courtoisies. L'un de tes petits sous-fifres a pris des gens qui me sont chers.

Il considéra la réponse de son père.

\- Je me contrefiche que ce ne soit pas ton ordre, ou que tu n'en as que faire. Kobal. Je veux savoir où il se cache. Il s'en est pris aux mauvaises personnes. Et je veux sa tête.

* * *

 ** _This is the Hunt_ et _Bad Dream_ de Ruelle. Je n'écoute que ça en ce moment. **

**J'ai tiré à l'arc pour la première fois hier. Je me suis débrouillée ! Alec aurait été fier !**


	5. every heart is built to bend and break

**Alyssia. : Well ! First time for everything ! I've never received any english reviews until now (like, ever). You've made me so happy ! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well !**

 **Sissi1789: Un scène Malec? Hmmmm, c'est s'avancer un peu vite, mais ils se verront bientôt même si c'est compliqué. Je te laisse découvrir !**

 **Ariane: Je préfère aussi les fictions dramatiques, ça rajoute un peu de piment ! J'aime aussi les début _in medias res_ , ça permet de pas s'endormir dès le début. Tes petits compliments m'ont touché, et je t'encourage à écrire cette fiction sur leur mariage ! J'ai lu les écrits que Cassie avait écrit sur le développement de leur relation (avec un certain évènement. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu, je ne veux pas te spoiler). Je me concentre beaucoup sur la personnalité des personnages, même avec ceux que j'ai crée. J'aime torturer mes personnages. J'espère que tu apprécies haha. **

**La vraie Avalon: Mate, pas besoin de récupérer tous les honneurs, c'est quand même moi qui écrit ! Et j'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais ma façon d'écrire ! Tu vas me tuer avec ce chapitre. Surtout la fin.**

 **Mathilde: Je fais toujours un minimum de 3000 mots et c'est hyper long à écrire, alors je sais que c'est rapide à lire, surtout si tu es excité de connaitre la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Tasha, Skye et Avalon ont en fait une certaine histoire. Je le dirais peut-être un jour. Ou après le chapitre.**

 **ClemAirii: On est d'accord ! L'épisode 12 c'était le st graal ! J'ai plein de gens qui me déteste à cause de mes fins à suspens. Y'a qu'à voir ma fiction Divergente, j'ai cru qu'on allait me lancer de la caillasse. Au final ils arrêtaient pas de me traiter de sadique. Et tu vas probablement commencer aussi avec ce chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer: toujours la même chose. Pas à moi. Sauf T, S, et A.**

* * *

« Every heart is built to bend and break … »

* * *

\- J'ai toujours détesté les Lightwood. Toujours à penser qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres. Que leur nom est empli d'honneur et de fierté. Vous ne connaissez donc pas votre propre histoire? railla-t-il.

Alec commençait à s'énerver, Clary pouvait le dire. Son regard était encore plus dur que d'habitude, et ses doigts qui reposaient sur sa lame le démangeaient. Il voulait empaler l'homme qui parlait, sans aucun doute. L'idée paraissait idiote mais justifiée. Ils ignoraient qui était cette personne. Un homme, ça, ils l'avaient compris. Une Créature Obscure aussi. Mais les informations qu'ils avaient sur lui restaient limités.

Clary balaya la salle du regard. Les démons souriaient pour la plupart, et la rousse ignorait même que cela fut possible. Elle était juste forcé d'écouter les inepties que bavait la Créature Obscure. Même Tasha qui semblait plutôt passive à la provocation semblait vouloir casser quelques dents.

\- Je veux dire, continua-t-il. Vous la connaissez cette histoire, mais vous préférez l'ignorer pas vrai? Pour préserver votre fichu honneur. C'est ridicule vraiment parce que tout se sait un jour. Tu voudrais peut-être que je te raconte? Tu as le temps? Pardon: _vous_ avez le temps?

Il rigola à sa propre blague.

\- Suis-je bête -

A peine eut-il fini ce bout de phrase que Tasha se moqua.

\- Ah, c'est la première chose censée que tu nous baves depuis près de trois heures !

Il y eut un silence et un léger cri de douleur de la part de Tasha. La grise avait déjà deviné qu'il était au contrôle des bestioles accrochés à leur nuque. Clary courra la rejoindre pour l'épauler. Elle s'assura qu'elle allait bien avant de lancer un regard noir à l'une des caméras.

\- Oh ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, jeune Fairchild. Whitewillow l'a cherché. Donc, qu'est ce que je disais? Ah oui ! Les Lightwood ! Ou devrais-je dire _Lightworm_? Je suis confus. Bien sur, tu as déjà dû entendre parler de Gabriel et Gideon Lightwood. Des frères arrogants. Spécialement Gabriel. Gideon était tellement naïf. Il n'y a qu'à voir la femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Une simple Terrestre avec la Seconde Vue. Mais le pire dans cette famille c'est d'avoir voulu camoufler la transformation de leur père en... vous l'aurez deviné ! En énorme ver ! Affligeant. Et profondément dégoûtant. Alors, cher Lightwood. Tu sembles être la tête pensante de ta famille. Que penses-tu de l'histoire _formidable_ que vous traînez comme des boulets, génération par génération?

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre pour quelqu'un qui trouve ça pathétique.

Il sembla réfléchir à une réponse.

\- Oui, eh bien, j'ai feuilleté quelques livres et suis entré par effraction dans des archives...

\- Un rat de bibliothèque, le choc, rigola Tasha avant de recracher ses mots dans la douleur.

Il devenait indéniable que cet homme jouait avec eux. Et les provocations de Tasha n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Si les murs avaient été retiré, c'est que le spectacle allait bientôt commencer. Clary pouvait voir des ombres se faufiler entre chaque rang, s'arrêtant devant chaque démon ou Créatures Obscures. Comme si... comme s'ils prenaient des paris. Alors c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on était pris pour du bétail. Ils n'étaient qu'une vulgaire source d'amusement et de revenus pour les gagnants. La rousse n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils pariaient. Surement pas de l'argent. Ça serait ridicule. Une âme, un souvenir, du sang. Peu importe ce que les démons avaient à offrir. Mais certainement pas de l'humanité.

* * *

La discussion avec Asmodée s'était mal passé. Il avait refusé d'aider. Et même refusé de donner l'emplacement de Kobal. Mais quelque chose gênait Magnus. Pourquoi un démon ferait-il ça? Pourquoi se donner cette peine, cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu savoir mais qu'il ignorait. Quand son père s'était évaporé, il avait senti la tension s'envoler mais aussi une vague de malaise le secouer. Etre en présence de son paternel l'affaiblissait toujours autant. Pas autant que la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la dimension démoniaque qui lui appartenait, mais l'impression était toujours la même. Il souffla un instant, reposant son dos contre le mur de granit froid. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler et ses muscles se contracter.

Isabelle se rapprocha de lui avec précaution, comme un enfant qui s'avance doucement vers un chien pour éviter de se faire mordre. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle touchait son épaule. Jace prit place à ses côtés.

Le blond pouvait voir la détresse dans les yeux de son ami. Faire appel à Asmodée était un énorme pas pour Magnus qui ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec lui, mais il l'avait fait pour Alec. Il imita Isabelle en écrasant sa main puissante sur l'épaule de Magnus qui sembla se redresser légèrement.

\- On va le retrouver. _Les_ retrouver. Je te le promets. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.

\- Je ne veux pas retrouver un cadavre, Jace.

La voix de Magnus était si petite qu'elle surprit Isabelle et Jace. La jeune Lightwood adoucit son regard avant de prendre le visage du sorcier en coupe. Elle le força à la confronter.

\- Et on ne retrouvera pas de cadavres. Nous allons retrouver Alec et Clary. Et Tasha. On trouvera qui est derrière tout ça, on lui fera sa fête et on continuera à s'aimer comme on l'a toujours fait. Maintenant, Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, on se redresse et on reprend du courage. Aie un peu la foi.

Les yeux de Magnus scrutèrent le visage d'Isabelle à la recherche d'un quelconque doute. Mais il n'y vit que le reflet de la détermination qu'arborait Alec quand il partait en mission. Il avait connu de nombreux Lightwood, mais aucun ne se mesurait à cette génération. Tessa lui en avait fait part une fois.

Elle semblait émerveillé par Isabelle et Alec. Elle qui avait eu affaire avec Gideon et Gabriel, elle savait quelle genre de têtes brûlées arrogantes les Lightwood pouvaient être. Maryse et Robert n'échappaient pas à la règle. Toujours plus concentrés sur la famille, et l'honneur qu'elle se devait de montrer plutôt que le bonheur d'avoir une famille, la fierté d'être Chasseur d'Ombres et surtout le besoin d'être fidèle à qui on était vraiment. Tessa avait toujours regretté ça. De ne voir chez les Lightwood qu'un miroir de la Loi, de l'Enclave. Elle avait cru voir une lueur d'espoir avec Gideon. Et elle était vraiment fière de cette avancée. Mais plus elle voyait la famille s'agrandir, plus elle voyait les anciennes tares refaire surface.

 _Dura lex sed lex._

Mais. Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais dans une bonne histoire. Elle avait eu vent de ces jeunes Lightwood qui brisaient certaines règles à cause d'un certain Jace Wayland et d'une Clary Fray. (Qu'elle avait appris être une Fairchild ensuite. Elle s'en était ravi en apprenant qu'elle était la descendante d'une de ses amies) Deux Lightwood plus précisément. Un garçon, l'aîné, et une fille. Le garçon, Alexander avait avoué son homosexualité en sortant avec son ami de longue date Magnus Bane (et elle avait été aux anges en l'apprenant), et Isabelle, belle et talentueuse, qui faisait tout pour irriter ses parents en sortant avec des Créatures Obscures pour ensuite tomber amoureuse d'un vampire. Les deux jeunes sortaient donc avec des Créatures Obscures, ce qui n'était pas très glorieux pour un Chasseur d'Ombres, et l'un se trouvait être gay. Encore moins glorieux. Mais tout cela réjouissait Tessa. Le changement n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais. Et celui que les Lightwood entamait en était un bon.

Alors Magnus enlaça Isabelle. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et découvrit Catarina. Magnus se frotta le visage avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas frapper?

\- Tu ne ressembles à rien, constata-t-elle.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi, intervint Isabelle. Il utilise trop de magie et il refuse de s'arrêter.

\- Tu vas écouter la jeune Lightwood, Mag. Ou je te jure que je demande à tous ses Chausseurs d'Ombres de t'assommer.

Il ignora la remarque mais rigola tout de même.

\- Isabelle m'a déjà donné un bref aperçu de la situation. Nous allons retrouver ton Chasseur d'Ombres. Alors va te reposer. Tu n'es pas de taille face à personne dans cet état.

\- Je suis quand même plus puissant que toi.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Et je suis infirmière. Même sans utiliser de magie, je suis plus douée avec des couteaux que toi.

Jace sourit à l'audace que Catarina avait de défier Magnus. Mais cela eut le mérite de le faire taire et de l'obliger à se coucher.

Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, Magnus fut endormi à la seconde où sa tête se retrouva sur l'oreiller. Ils se posèrent tous, fatigué de la longue journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Jace et Isabelle n'avaient pas prévu de passer leur temps à courir après un ennemi inconnu et un démon. Ce n'était pas une mission ordinaire. et Jace s'inquiétait de recevoir des appels inquiets de Jocelyne, Luke et Simon dans quelques heures. Isabelle était plus anxieuse pour ses parents qui allaient trouver une autre raison de se faire entendre. Skye elle, avait voyagé de Seattle à New York, et elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul objectif à ce moment, et c'était de trouver Magnus Bane. Maintenant, elle se devait de retrouver trois personnes. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'était d'avoir impliqué Avalon dans tout ça. La rousse était endormi sur le sofa. La blanche pouvait voir Jace jeter des coups d'œil à sa chevelure de feu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et s'autorisait à somnoler.

Isabelle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace qui lui attrapa la main pour un peu de confort. Catarina le observa tous en soupirant. Tant qu'elle était là, autant se rendre utile pensa-t-elle.

Elle rangea et fit apparaître de quoi manger pour quand tout le monde se réveillerait. Et cela ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite.

Ils avaient au moins eu la décence de s'endormir alors qu'il faisait nuit. Mais alors que Jace ouvrait ses yeux dorés, il fut agresser par un rayon de soleil. Celui ci était déjà haut dans le ciel, si bien que le blond vérifia sa montre pour voir la petite aiguille pointée à une heure quatorze de l'après midi. Il jura en réveillant Isabelle d'une légère secousse. Les deux autres Chasseuses d'Ombres semblèrent se réveiller seules face à l'agitation. Avalon s'étira comme un chat avant d'essuyer la petite trace de bave au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ah. Enfin levés, chanta Catarina.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir réveillé? se plaignit Jace. On a quasiment fait le tour du cadran ! On perd du temps ! Alec et Clary n'ont plus que 6 jours tout au plus et Tasha n'a plus que 5 jours !

Cette vérité fit mal à Skye.

\- Vous aviez besoin de sommeil, tous autant que vous êtes. Qu'espérez-vous accomplir avec des paupières lourdes et des muscles endoloris? Je suis infirmière, je connais les bénéfices d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous allez pouvoir penser clairement et bouger facilement. Maintenant, au lieu de vous plaindre, je vous propose de vous asseoir pour discuter de la marche à suivre, et de vous remplir le ventre avec ce que j'ai rapporté. La chasse ne commence jamais avec un Chasseur qui a le ventre vide.

Isabelle abdiqua et tapa dans le dos de son frère pour le forcer à voir que Catarina avait en tout point raison.

\- Donc, laissez moi résumer. Ta _parabatai_ (elle désigna Skye), et ton _parabatai_ (elle pointa Jace du doigt _)_ qui se trouve être Alexander donc ton frère (elle s'adressa à Isabelle), ainsi que ta petite amie (elle désigna Jace une nouvelle fois) se sont fait enlevés par un démon.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

\- Mais alors, tu es qui, toi? dit-elle en se tourna vers Avalon.

Celle-ci ne sembla comprendre qu'on s'adressait à elle que quand tous les visages convergèrent vers elle.

\- Oh. Moi? Avalon Midwinter, Chasseuse d'Ombres de Seattle. Baby-sitter de celle-ci, indiqua-elle en donnant un coup de tête vers Skye. Et de celle qui s'est faite enlever.

\- Eh ! Je te signale que ça faisait pas partie du plan de voir Tasha disparaître.

\- Ah, parce que vous aviez un plan?

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai appelé?

\- Parce que t'as été assez con pour perdre ta _parabatai_?

La discussion n'allait pas bon train.

\- Ça suffit, explosa Isabelle.

\- Non attends. Je crois qu'elle vient de toucher un bon point. Je ne peux pas traquer vos _parabatai_ respectifs, mais je pense qu'il est possible de recevoir un aperçu de l'un ou de l'autre, peu importe où ils sont.

\- Comment ça?

\- Avec un seul d'entre vous, cela aurait été compliqué, mais je pense qu'avec deux c'est possible. La connexion est plus forte. Nous sommes capables de créer des portails, nous les sorciers. Théoriquement, projeter une image vers un endroit en utilisant votre lien de _parabatai_ comme balise pourrait fonctionner.

\- Tu veux dire que, comme les portails où on peut se déplacer vers un endroit auquel on pense, on pourrait penser à eux pour faire apparaître un léger aperçu? Grâce à notre lien?

\- Exactement. Ça sera comme voir à travers une vitre. L'image ne sera surement pas très nette parce que c'est juste une hypothèse. Nous n'avons encore rien essayé. Mais en théorie c'est possible. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer longtemps. Peu importe où ils sont, je m'attends à ce que l'endroit soit protégé. Et notre présence ne sera pas discrète non plus.

\- Et si Magnus t'aide? proposa Avalon.

\- La magie de Magnus est puissante, même dans son état. Il serait possible d'envoyer une projection plutôt qu'une image floue de vous.

\- Comme un hologramme? demanda la rousse.

\- C'est l'idée.

\- On tente ça quand? s'interrogea Jace.

Catarina qui s'apprêta à lui répondre fut interrompu par un Magnus débraillé à l'entrée du salon.

\- Maintenant. Essuyez moi ces sourires béats de vos visages et arrêtez de manger. On va rendre une petite visite holographique à nos amis kidnappés.

* * *

Clary commençait enfin à se sentir mal. Son front brillait de sueur et elle était pâle comme un linge. Mais somme toute, elle semblait tenir le coup. Parfois, ils discutaient entre eux pour tromper l'ennui. Et c'était quand ils n'essayaient pas de se tuer les uns les autres. Ou de se couper les veines.

Après que l'instigateur de ses jeux se soit retiré, deux crises avaient provoqué un combat entre Alec et Clary, et un deuxième entre Tasha seule, contre Alec et Clary ensemble. Et tout ça en à peine douze heure. La première fois, c'est Alec qui avait attaqué la rousse. Ses attaques étaient lourdes mais lentes, comme s'il retenait ses coups. Et Clary savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. La deuxième fois, Tasha les avait prit par surprise à tel point qu'elle faillit trancher la gorge d'Alec. Et tout ça était encouragé par des cris d'excitation de l'assistance. La grise crut discerner des vampires et des fées. Les loups garous étaient plus compliqués à discerner, et les sorciers aussi, sauf si bien sur, ils avaient des cornes. Les démons étaient écœurants à regarder. La seule distraction que les Chasseurs d'Ombres eurent fut lorsqu'un vampire toucha la cage trop longtemps au point de se faire griller à point, après que Tasha lui ait fait un doigt.

Résultats, ils étaient encore tous en vie. Mais Alec avait toujours l'handicap qu'était son bras et il avait une estafilade sur le front, courtoisie de Tasha. Clary elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle était constamment victime des attaques alors elle passait plus de temps à éviter qu'à attaquer. Et Tasha faisait comme elle pouvait avec sa brûlure et une nouvelle coupure sur la jambe. Alec avait retourné la faveur.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont parié pour qui? demanda Tasha

Alec rigola. La question était ridicule mais il s'en intéressait aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je suis plus à l'aise avec un arc, même si je me débrouille avec une lame.

\- Pareil ! s'émerveilla Tasha. Je préfère lancer des flèches que de jouer les majorettes avec ma lame.

\- Jace serait ravi de t'entendre dire ça, plaisanta Clary.

\- Jace aime se battre en première ligne, pointa Alec.

\- C'est vrai... Tu te bats bien Tasha. Mais je pense qu'ils ont parié sur Alec.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je pense pareil. Il est meilleur que moi.

S'il avait pu rougir, Alec l'aurait fait. Mais à l'heure actuelle, on lui pompait tout son sang.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils nous cherchent? questionna la grise.

\- J'en suis sûre. Jace est un tête brûlée. Il fera tout pour nous retrouver. Et avec Skye et Isabelle, tout ira bien.

\- Et Magnus, compléta Clary.

Le jeune Lightwood hocha la tête. Clary sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- J'aimerais recevoir un signe. Même infime. Je veux savoir qu'on nous cherche.

Comme un vœu qu'on demande au génie de la lampe, un grésillement et une légère lumière apparu en plein milieu de la cage révélant cinq figures transparentes, comme des hologrammes. Les couleurs étaient effacées et les formes un peu floues mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. Alec aurait reconnu ses yeux entre mille.

\- Magnus?

* * *

 **Je _sais_ c'est cruel !**

 **Vous avez surement pu voir dans les commentaires "La vraie Avalon". Et ce n'est pas totalement faux ! C'est l'heure des aveux ! J'ai annoncé au début de ma fiction que j'avais commencé à écrire cette fiction pour une amie. Cette amie s'appelle Cilja, er fan de The Mortal Instruments comme moi nous nous sommes crées des alias de Chasseurs d'Ombres, et avons même conclu être _parabatai_. Le nom de Cilja est donc Skye. Vous aurez donc deviné que Tasha est _mon_ homologue. Avalon est une autre de mes amies qui s'appelle Manon (coucou Manooooon). Et elle semblait très excitée de faire partie de l'histoire! Nous ne ressemblons pas à la description des personnages, mais nos personnalités sont relativement les mêmes ! Juger les personnages est toujours ok ! Il ne s'agit qu'un bref reflet de nos personnalités (même si j'ai rendu Avalon plus franche!) Donc voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez !**

 **Que pensez-vous de cet aveu?**


	6. like a dam can fall when your tears

**Mathilde: C'est génial d'avoir pu égayer ta journée en postant mon chapitre héhé ! (fangirl, je t'en prie, ça me fait énormément plaisir !) Si la fin du précédent chapitre t'as frustrée, attends de voir celle là ! Oh c'est vraaaai? Je suis contente que tu aimes mes personnages et le caractère de mes amies du coup haha**

 **Ariane: Oh c'est vraiment cool que ça te plaise ! J'écris comme ça vient, alors parfois, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je poste, mais il semblerait que ça plaise ! Je jetterai un coup d'oeil quand j'aurai le temps alors ! Je n'ai pas de bêta personnellement, je suis toujours plus à l'aise quand personne ne touche ce que je fais, même s'il y a quelques erreurs.**

 **Avalon: Elle va se calmer la fangirl ! Et je te signale qu'au début c'était Sombrero pour moi. Continue à commenter, ça me distrait. Et bien sur que tu baves, tu trembles même du pied ! La fin de ce chapitre va te détruire, hunhunhun.**

 **Sissi1789: Je saaaais, on me le dit tout le temps. Mais je suis encore plus cruelle dans ce chapitre !**

 **angelmonteith: Hello ! Ooooh c'est adorable ! Première fiction TMI/Shadowhunters et tu es déjà accro? Je suis honorée ! Le moment que tu attends sera dans le prochain, patiente ! Ta review m'a vraiment touchée, merci !**

 **Disclaimer: Tout à Cassie Clare. (sauf Avalon, Tasha et Skye)**

* * *

« … Like a dam can fall when your tears flood out the lake... »

* * *

Skye et Jace furent mis côte à côte, main dans la main afin de favoriser une bonne connexion vers Alec et Tasha. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Magnus leur demanda de fermer les yeux alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une pièce vide. Jace entendit les pas d'Isabelle entrer dans la pièce suivit par le pas léger d'Avalon. Catarina, elle, arriva en trottinant en tendant un sachet de sel à Magnus. Ce dernier en prit une poignée dans sa main droite avant de la tenir devant son visage. Le blond se risqua à ouvrir un œil pour espionner ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui.

\- Jace, l'avertit Magnus.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres referma aussitôt l'œil et gesticula nerveusement.

\- Désolé. Mais on peut savoir ce que tu fais avec du sel?

\- Concentre toi plutôt sur Alec. Pense à lui, et ne pense qu'à ça. Laisse moi faire mon travail en paix.

Jace eu un sourire sarcastique avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Isabelle put voir qu'il était dans une sorte de transe. Son sourire s'effaçait petit à petit et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Sa respiration était tellement lente et reposée qu'on aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était endormi debout. Skye de son côté n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis qu'on lui avait confié cette tache. Elle restait d'un calme olympien et ne bougeait que pour respirer. Quoique sa main dans celle de Jace semblait la rendre mal à l'aise. Magnus avait déjà deviné qu'elle manquait de sociabilité et que les gens la rendaient mal à l'aise. Mais si elle était capable de faire abstraction, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle était plus tête brûlée qu'un certain blond.

Magnus, avec sa poignée de sel, souffla sur sa main, faisant voler les grains salés droit sur les deux Chasseurs d'Ombres immobiles. Mais au lieu de s'écraser sur eux, le condiment prit un virage et les entoura avant de s'écraser au sol, formant un cercle parfait.

Isabelle s'avança vers eux avant d'être stoppé par Magnus.

\- Isabelle, ma chérie, ne rentre pas dans le cercle comme ça. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais vu que Jace et Skye sont les "ingrédients" principaux de ce sort, l'un d'eux doit venir te chercher, t'autoriser à rentrer si tu préfères.

\- Les "ingrédients"? s'interrogea Isabelle.

\- Ils sont le lien qui nous relit à Alec et Tasha. Le sel ne les a pas touché parce que la rune bloque les interférences qui pourraient empêcher Jace et Skye de rester en communion avec leur rune, leur lien, et leur _parabatai_.

\- Donc, quoi? Je dois prier l'ange pour rentrer? ironisa-t-elle

\- L'un d'eux doit te tendre la main, dit Magnus en ignorant la remarque. Te laisser faire partie de leur échange. Quand tu seras à l'intérieur, reste toujours en contact avec l'un d'eux au risque de couper la communication.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jace qui resta impassible. Elle commença vraiment à penser qu'il s'était endormi. Alors elle se décida à l'interpeller avant de se faire stopper. Une main se tendait devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Jace. C'était celle de Skye et celle ci n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle restait toujours aussi impassible.

Isabelle ne bougea pas et la blanche sentit son hésitation.

\- Sauf si tu préfères attendre qu'il te remarque.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Jace n'a pas senti ma présence parce qu'il est concentré, et crois-moi, d'ordinaire, il est constamment sur ses gardes; mais tu semblais encore plus concentré que lui. Comment tu as fait pour sentir que j'attendais?

\- Je vous ai écouté parler.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait aussi, argumenta Isabelle en pointant Jace du doigt.

\- Oui, mais _moi_ , comme toutes les femmes, je suis capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Isabelle gloussa.

\- Je vous entends, les filles, prévint Jace.

\- Oh mais c'était bien mon intention. Tu m'écrases la main depuis environ dix minutes, pour information.

Magnus frappa des mains au moment où Isabelle acceptait l'offre de Skye, et entrait dans le cercle. Maintenant, Avalon et lui devaient entrer dans le cercle à leur tour. Un sorcier en dedans et un sorcier en dehors pour faciliter les choses. Avalon attrapa la main de Skye et imita Isabelle qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jace, en posant la sienne sur l'épaule de son amie. Magnus, lui, entra dans le cercle sans l'aide de personne.

Avalon protesta.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait une invitation?

\- Ma chère, si je suivais toutes mes règles, est-ce que je serais encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est? C'est moi qui dirige le sort, je suis aussi un "ingrédient" au même titre que Jace et Skye. Disons que toi et Isabelle êtes des... condiments. Culinairement parlant.

\- Magnus, peut-on commencer, où veux-tu continuer à parler cuisine?

Magnus prit un air sérieux, demandant à Jace et Skye de chacun mettre une main sur ses épaules. Quand ce fût fait, il fit danser des flammes bleues au bout de ses doigts avant de les enfermer dans le creux de ses paumes dans un clap qui résonna dans la pièce. Les flammes s'étendirent sous sa peau, remontant ses avants bras, comme des veines. Au moment où les flammes atteignirent ses épaules, elles se propagèrent sur tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres qui faisaient contact l'un avec l'autre.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable, elle chatouillait les membres et donnait une impression de chaleur. A l'unisson les deux sorciers entamèrent une série de phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens pour les Chasseurs d'Ombres. En à peine quelques minutes, le décor de la pièce changea. Tout commençait à s'assombrir. La chaleur familière qu'offrait les flammes de Magnus fut remplacé par un froid glacial qui aurait fait geler les Enfers. Isabelle chercha frénétiquement autour d'elle alors que Jace et Skye commençait enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ils pouvaient sentir leur rune de _parabatai_ battre à l'unisson et ils surent qu'ils avaient réussi à établir un contact.

Une image indistincte et floue d'une cage et d'une foule de démon les encercla. Et puis, trois ombres à l'intérieur de la cage se tournèrent vers eux. Magnus tourna ses yeux de chat vers eux et son cœur manqua un battement. Il aurait pu jurer que les lèvres de la personne en face de lui avait prononcé son nom sans qu'il puisse l'entendre. Il avait juste pu le lire sur ses lèvres. Le sorcier remonta alors son regard sur des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Le mélange d'un ciel sans nuage, de l'océan et du plus beau saphir qui puisse exister au monde.

\- Alexander, soupira-t-il.

Sa voix lui était inconnue. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée mais emplit d'espoir.

Les cheveux noirs d'Alec étaient en bataille, ou du moins, plus que d'habitude. Il avait une longue coupure sur son front et son bras avait été mis dans une écharpe de fortune. Magnus chercha avec véhémence une stèle mais n'en trouva aucune, ce qui expliqua son état. Il n'y avait que des lames gorgées de sang à leur côté.

Jace s'égosillait à appeler le nom de Clary. La rousse avait les yeux écarquillés et se rapprocha de l'hologramme du blond. Elle parlait aussi, mais personne ne semblait s'entendre. Il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux gris, toujours assise par terre qui adressa un grand sourire et un geste de la main à Avalon et Skye. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement.

Magnus avança sa main vers l'image d'Alec. Son visage était contorsionné par la douleur par moment. Le garçon remarqua Isabelle et Jace au côté du sorcier et il articula pour leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Ils hochèrent avec ardeur, même si la jeune Lightwood avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, se plaignit Jace. On ne comprend rien. Tu ne peux pas mettre le son?

\- Tu nous prends pour des machines? argumenta Magnus. C'est déjà assez compliqué de maintenir la connexion. Peu importe qui est derrière tout ça, il essaie de me faire dégager.

\- Je peux aider, mais il va falloir me laisser mes deux mains libres, expliqua Skye.

Jace fit glisser sa main hors de celle de la blanche et la remonta sur son épaule. Cette dernière colla sa jambe sur Magnus pour maintenir le contact avec lui. La sensation brûlante de son feu quitta son bras et se dissipa pour s'attaquer à sa jambe et remonter dans tout son corps. Pendant un instant, l'image des leurs amis se brouilla pour revenir. Magnus grogna.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas recommencer. C'est compliqué de diriger sa magie dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre surtout quand il ne cesse de gigoter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te plaire.

Elle sourit au sorcier. Enfin, elle avait accès à ses deux mains, et les connaissances qu'elle avait rassembler pendant toutes ses années avec sa _parabatai_ allait pouvoir servir. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle était contente d'avoir étudier cette langue. Même si elle aurait préféré la remettre en pratique dans d'autre circonstance.

Elle gigota ses mains de façon assez experte et Magnus put voir Tasha réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. La fille se leva et vint se poster devant sa _parabatai._ Elle répondit dans le même genre de signes.

 _Langue des signes_ , pensa Magnus.

\- Tasha dit qu'ils ne savent pas où ils sont.

\- Demande leur pourquoi Kobal les voulait là.

Elle se mit au travail. Tasha se tourna vers Alec et Clary pour leur parler et le jeune Lightwood vint se poster au côté de la grise comme pour lui dicter un récit. Tasha signa plutôt vite même si elle faisait souvent des erreurs, au vue des grimaces qu'elle tirait. Magnus remarqua une blessure à sa jambe qui ressemblait fortement à une coupure de lame séraphique. Après avoir eu toutes les informations, Skye délivra le message.

\- D'après Alec, Kobal n'est qu'un pion. Il récupère des "commandes" et s'en va ensuite. Une Créature Obscure est derrière tout ça. Apparemment, elle organise des jeux dans le Monde Obscure, comme de la télé réalité pour démons.

\- Ils sont blessés. Ils se sont battus?

Skye sembla remarquer l'état des autres et ouvra la bouche d'horreur. Mais elle se remit vite et fit comme demandé. Tasha fit _non_ de la tête puis _oui_ , visiblement indécise. _C'est compliqué_ , signa-t-elle. _Alors décomplique,_ répondit Skye.

Tasha hésita un instant, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Elle intima à Alec de se retourner et tira sur son col pour découvrir la sangsue. Elle en fit de même avec Clary pour finir par sa propre nuque. Le visage de Magnus était un masque de colère, tout comme celui de Skye, Jace et Isabelle. Celui d'Avalon traduisait de l'incompréhension.

\- C'est quoi ces trucs? fit la rousse, dégoûtée.

 _Des démons_ , signa Tasha. _Ils sont en train de nous vider de notre sang au moment où on parle. Et ils ont tendance à s'infiltrer dans nos têtes comme un virus dans un ordinateur. Skye, ils nous incitent à nous battre entre nous. C'est un putain d'Hunger Games, cette télé réalité._

Comment annoncer à Magnus et aux autres que l'état de chacun était dû à leurs amis. Magnus sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait alors il pencha sa tête vers la blanche. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il voulait la vérité. Pas de déguisement, il avait besoin d'honnêteté pour encaisser les événements à venir.

\- Ce sont des démons.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a dérangé le plus. Dis moi ce qu'elle a dit.

Elle observa sa _parabatai_ , l'implorant du regard. Elle comprit instantanément la détresse dans laquelle sa _parabatai_ était. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Skye vit Tasha faire une démonstration à l'aide de grand geste théâtrale. Elle prit la lame d'Alec et la rapprocha de sa cuisse avant de montrer le sang qui se trouvait sur ses deux exemples. Épée. Jambe. Même sang. Elle montra ensuite sa lame et l'approcha sur front d'Alec. Épée. Front. Même sang.

Ils ne combattaient pas les démons. Ils se battaient entre eux à cause d'un démon.

L'image des Chasseurs d'Ombres commença à s'effacer petit à petit. Le temps était compté. Ils avaient besoin d'informations, et maintenant.

 _On a besoin d'informations_ , demanda Skye. _N'importe quoi. Magnus et Catarina ne peuvent pas maintenir le contact, et Jace et moi sommes en train de maltraiter le lien, la rune, pour garder le contact. Peu importe qui est derrière tout ça, il a les moyens de nous repousser et il va surement passer sa colère sur vous._

Tasha fut prise de panique, regardant autour d'elle. Alec la calma un instant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui passa quelques mots. La jeune fille se tourna.

 _Il y a beaucoup de démons. On ne peut pas sortir, la cage est électrifiée et il y a beaucoup de caméras. Clary peut tenir plus longtemps que nous sous la suggestion grâce au sang de..._

Clary lui souffla un seul mot.

 _Ithuriel. Le sang d'ange bloque la suggestion mais pas la suçion. Si vous devez nous retrouver faites vite. Il y a des Créatures Obscures ici si ça vous semble être un bon point de départ._

L'image s'assombrit, et Magnus aurait crier de désespoir s'il avait pu. Tasha laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle remit ses mains devant sa poitrine et se tourna vers Magnus pour signer plutôt que vers Skye.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

Skye était rouge de honte.

\- Elle a dit que... que tu étais sexy.

Le sorcier se tourna vers la jeune fille, abasourdi. Cela ne semblait guère être le moment de flirter, surtout dans sa position. Mais elle recommença à signer (toujours en direction de Magnus) avant de reposer ses mains pour de bon.

\- Et là?

\- Là, c'est de la part d'Alec. Il dit: "On se revoit bientôt. Prends soin de Jace et Isabelle. Je te fais confiance."

Il eut envie de pleurer, c'était évident par ses yeux brillants et son teint pâle. Il articula chaque mot qu'il chuchota.

\- _Aku cinta kamu_.

Et le Chasseur d'Ombres sembla comprendre parce qu'il hocha la tête et prononça la même bénédiction qu'offrait ses mots. Une promesse de revenir vivant.

Tasha intima à ses amies de faire attention. Elle rigola en lisant sur les lèvres d'Avalon sa réponse, qui était " _tu peux parler_ ".

Jace regarda Clary s'approcher de lui. Son regard n'était qu'inquiétude et il se jura à lui-même de tuer la personne derrière tout ça. Il souffla qu'il venait pour la chercher, et confiante, elle lui répondit qu'elle savait. Et l'image s'effaça comme un rêve quand on s'éveille.

S'effacer oui, mais ils n'oublièrent pas. La tendance qu'avaient les rêves était de n'être qu'éphémères. Or, ils étaient bien réveillés, bien conscients, et encore plus déterminé.

Suite à la coupure de la connexion, le cercle de sel se brisa, propulsant une vague d'énergie vers Isabelle, Avalon et Magnus. Ils se retrouvèrent à glisser par terre, légèrement sonnés alors que Jace et Skye étaient à genoux face au choc.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?

\- La rupture du sort a incité vos runes à vouloir se protéger face à une agression extérieur. Mais l'agression venait de là où on transmettait, là où se trouvent vos amis. Mais vous êtes ici. Alors l'onde s'est propagé ici, expliqua Catarina.

Jace se reposa sur ses coudes.

\- On n'incite pas des Chasseurs d'Ombres à se battre pour le plaisir des yeux. Il doit y avoir une autre explication.

\- Tu proposes quoi?

\- Je propose qu'on aille se chercher nous même une Créature Obscure suspicieuse qui sache où chercher.

* * *

Clary était soulagé. Elle savait pertinemment que Jace ferait tout pour la retrouver, mais voir autant de monde à disposition lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait besoin d'espoir, ils en avaient tous besoin. Tasha avait été d'une bonne aide pour communiquer, même si Clary aurait souhaité savoir en faire autant. Quand Alec lui avait demandé où est-ce qu'elle avait appris ça, elle avait juste dit qu'elle avait eu du temps libre entre deux missions.

Allongé non loin d'elles, Alec semblait plutôt heureux. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres même si son habituel froncement de sourcils était toujours là. Le grognement vague des démons transformait l'atmosphère chaude d'avoir revu Magnus, Isabelle et Jace en une atmosphère menaçante. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux que les Chasseurs d'Ombres aient pu recevoir un peu d'espoir dans leur monde de désespoir. Et comme un signal, la voix de la Créature Obscure retentit. Il n'avait pas l'air très satisfait non plus.

\- Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'on profite de mon absence pour recevoir de la visite? Vous vous croyez dans une prison Terrestre ou quoi?

Les Chasseurs d'Ombres ignorèrent la réflexion, préférant le laisser continuer son monologue plutôt que de risquer une autre attaque. Vraisemblablement, c'était une mauvaise décision.

\- Et vous choisissez la loi du silence maintenant? Vraiment? Pas de remarques sarcastiques, Whitewillow?

Tasha leva la tête vers la caméra et offrit un sourire sarcastique. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Clary devinait qu'elle s'empêchait de dire quoi que soit qui pourrait le mettre en rogne. Le but était de rester en vie, juste le temps que leurs amis trouvent une solution pour découvrir leur localisation.

\- Vous semblez fonder beaucoup d'espoir sur ce sorcier...

Alec se redressa à cette remarque. La façon dont il l'avait dit sonnait comme une menace.

\- Magnus Bane, cracha-t-il.

\- Fais gaffe, menaça Alec.

\- Oh, on n'apprécie pas trop que je m'en prenne au petit ami?

Alec était du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir, il cachait sa colère devant un masque stoïque d'indifférence et de passivité. Mais Clary savait, et Tasha l'avait deviné, que de parler en mal de Magnus, de menacer ou injurier quelqu'un qu'il aimait, signifiait une sentence sévère pour le coupable.

\- Eh bien, vous qui croyez en Bane. Laissez moi arracher tous vos espoirs.

Et la lame de Tasha s'abattit sur Alec.

* * *

 **Cilja et moi (Skye et Tasha) étudiont vraiment la langue des signes. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être pas mal de l'intégrer à l'histoire :)**


	7. cause I know living right is sometimes

**"Gonna kill you" person: Tu vas te calmer ou je tue ton personnage. Over.**

 **Sissi 1789: Ça arrivera... éventuellement.**

 **Hee Young22 : TE REVOILA ! J'étais trop contente de voir que tu t'étais crée un compte J'en suis honorée même si ça ne peut pas être que pour moi ! L'identité du méchant, je la garde pour moi, et savoir contre qui il en a vraiment, je le garde pour moi. Mais vous le saurez tôt ou tard ! J'aime faire mes personnages torturés. Leur donner de l'espoir pour leur arracher, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était le plus attrayant chez des personnages et dans une histoire. Je suis contente que le speech d'Izzy t'a plu ! J'y ai travaillé corps et âme ! Et ça m'a vraiment plu parce que je sentais que c'était quelque chose qu'elle était très susceptible de dire. (Skye ne pense pas vraiment que c'est égoïste. Elle ferait la même chose mais essaie de penser de façon rationnel. Herondale, Lightwood, Fairchild ou Bane ont tendance à réfléchir avec leur cœur plutôt qu'avec leur tête, j'ai voulu faire de Skye l'incarnation de cette opposition) J'AIME TES PAVES ! CONTINUE ! (et le tir à l'arc c'était super ! je pense rejoindre un club) - Tu peux être sure que j'ai bien ri quand tu m'as dit t'être rétamé, je rigolais seule, dehors. Bêtement. Il y a forcément des chapitres moins captivant que certain mais j'ai besoin de créer des timelapse vu qu'il y a différents points de vue à différents endroits. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à prendre vraiment au sérieux non plus, plus j'y pense. Mais ses menaces sont réelles. J'ai voulu faire d'Avalon une Chasseuse d'Ombres un peu particulière. Bien sur elle a des traits de mon amie, mais j'ai accentué et adapté ça à ce monde. Une Chasseuse d'Ombres un peu gauche et maladroite, qui pourrait se retrouver dans une pièce et se demander se qu'elle venait y faire. Une fille comme nous. Mais qui sait où sont ses responsabilités. - JE SAIS ! C'était une fin affreuse même pour moi ! Mais là je suis gentille ! Je me doutais que la référence HG plairait. Je suis contente que la LSF t'ait plus. J'y ai pensé parce que je sortais de ce cours ! Mais qui est ce méchant mystérieux? Mouhahah. (mon dieu, le pâté que je viens d'écrire...)**

 **Mathilde: JE SAAAAIS JE SUIS IGNOBLE ! Sans folie pas de raison, comme dirait Mulan ! Un peu de désespoir pour ranimer la flamme ! Tout ira bieeeen**

 **marine62: Merci :)**

 **AlixInWonderland21: C'est très malsain. J'ai failli me faire taper dessus.**

 **angelmonteith: Tu vas me faire pleurer, faut pas me dire ça. C'est adorable.**

 **ClemAirii: Tout le monde me déteste. Va falloir faire la queue. (quand t'as dit fucking ça m'a fait penser à Hiruma...) Pas de suspens pour ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab !**

* * *

« … Cause I know living right is sometimes in the cryin'... »

* * *

Un rideau de sueur inondait le visage d'Alec. Le coup surprise de Tasha avait arraché l'écharpe qui retenait son bras et déchiré dans le même temps une partie de son vêtement, laissant dans son sillage une longue et profonde coupure de son épaule à sa hanche. Son bras blessé pendait mollement sur le côté et lui arrachait un léger cri de douleur à chaque nouvelle attaque. Il ne pouvait faire qu'éviter parce que sa main valide était sur la coupure fraîchement faite. Il ne voulait pas faire danser sa lame au risque de se voir vider de son sang en cinq secondes.

Clary tentait de lui venir en aide la plupart du temps. Elle pouvait voir le teint pâle qu'avait Alec. Etre Chasseurs d'Ombres signifiait être toujours sur ses gardes, mais l'être avec un allié était plus compliqué. Les yeux de Tasha étaient vides et sans vie. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. La première fois qu'elle s'était attaqué à eux, Alec avait pu discerner le combat qui se jouait dans sa tête. Ses yeux brillaient toujours d'un éclat vif, une raison de vivre et une volonté indéchiffrable. Mais maintenant, on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait débranché. Son cerveau avait été mis hors circuit. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Alors ils continuaient d'éviter.

Jusqu'à ce que la même chose arrive à Alec.

Au lieu d'éviter l'attaque de Tasha comme il le faisait depuis près d'une demi heure, il stoppa la lame avec la sienne et contre-attaqua sans y penser à deux fois. Clary laissa échapper un glapissement, choquée par les actions d'Alec. Mais en annonçant de nouveau sa présence, le Chasseur d'Ombres se tourna vers elle et découvrit ses yeux, tout aussi vides que ceux de Tasha. Le magnifique bleu dans lequel Magnus se noyait était devenu un néant.

Ils étaient comme des poupées, des marionnettes. Clary parvenait à garder le contrôle. Parfois, un de ses membres bougeaient sans qu'elle lui ait ordonné, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle affrontait. La rousse évitait les assauts de l'un ou de l'autre et les empêchait de s'entre-tuer quand ils n'essayaient pas de lui trouer la peau.

Elle se tourna vers une caméra.

\- Arrêtez ! Ils vont mourir si vous continuez !

Il y avait du sang partout, et elle savait que c'était celui d'Alec parce sa blessure était à vif et que Tasha n'avait pas d'énormes blessures. Pas assez pour créer la piscine qu'il y avait sur le sol en tout cas.

\- Tout le monde meurt, Clarissa Morgenstern, dit enfin la Créature Obscure.

\- Nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques jours ! S'ils meurent, crois moi que ton audience va chuter ! Et après, bonne chance pour faire en sorte que je me batte seule, surtout que ça semble déjà compromis. Tu as du remarquer que ça ne m'affecte pas tellement.

Il y eut un silence effrayant. La seule chose que la rousse entendait était le bruit que faisait les lames en s'entrechoquant et le rire, l'excitation des démons qui se régalaient du spectacle. Et soudain, plus rien. Juste le bruit de poupées de chiffon qui s'effondrent après qu'on ait fini de jouer avec. Clary se sentit mal d'avoir réagit dans l'instant en courant vers Alec en premier. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Tasha, mais Alec était plus important qu'elle. Pas parce que c'était le frère d'Isabelle, ou le _parabatai_ de Jace, ou le petit ami d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Non. Il était plus important parce qu'il était son ami, et qu'elle connaissait à peine Tasha. Elle se sentait égoïste. Mais elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard.

Alec respirait doucement comme s'il dormait, mais son visage était contorsionné par la douleur. La rousse retira sa veste instinctivement et la pressa sur sa blessure. Ce geste arracha à Alec un gémissement. Elle ne cessait de s'excuser même si elle doutait qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle aurait tout donner pour avoir une stèle sous la main. La seule chose qui pouvait l'aider était Jace et les autres. Mais ils ignoraient où ils étaient, et même ce qui venait de se passer. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait. Alec prononça quelque chose qui glaça le sang de la rousse.

\- Jace.

Et cela sonnait comme une plainte. Elle avait peur. Peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Jace. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait rien, et que Alec avait peur de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il tira inconsciemment sur son t-shirt et Clary observa avec horreur que la blessure avait fendu la rune de _parabatai_.

* * *

Il faisait nuit dans les rues de New York, mais la ville était encore aussi vivante que dans la journée. Jace occupait le trottoir comme s'il lui appartenait et derrière lui marchait Magnus, Isabelle, Avalon et Skye, en rythme. La chose qui surprit le plus Isabelle fut le fait que le sorcier soit capable de garder la cadence. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient entraînés pour ne jamais prendre de pause en moment de guerre - parce que oui, elle considérait être en guerre avec ceux qui avaient pris ses amis - mais Magnus avait un de ses regards qui disait que même mourir ne l'arrêterait pas.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient. C'était juste au hasard qu'ils avançaient. Et c'était dans la nuit que se retrouvaient la plupart du temps les Créatures Obscures. Tasha avait insisté sur le fait que certaines d'entre eux étaient impliqués. Ils avaient bien l'intention de trouver quelqu'un de suspect. Tous protégés par un charme, ils remarquèrent par moment des Créatures Obscures qui, en les voyant, rebroussaient chemin ou changeaient de trottoir de peur de se faire empaler. Certains ouvraient grand les yeux en voyant le célèbre Magnus Bane patrouiller avec eux, mais ce dernier se contentait de leur lancer à un regard mauvais.

La démarche qu'avait Skye était similaire à celle de Jace, remplie de fierté et de vanité. Elle était fière d'être Chasseuse d'Ombres et cela se remarquait en voyant sa tête haute et son menton relevé. Son bras bandé ne l'empêchait pas de faire tourner sa lame comme on fait tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. La démarche d'Avalon était un peu moins gracieuse. Bien loin de se qu'on enseignait aux Chasseurs d'Ombres. Elle était maladroite mais pas disgracieuse. Elle marchait presque comme une Terrestre. Elle était déterminée mais elle paraissait inquiète. Et cela se traduisait dans son comportement et ses gestes.

\- Ça sert à rien, s'exaspéra Jace. On tourne en rond ! Et pour moi toutes les Créatures Obscures sont suspectes.

\- Réfléchissons, se posa Magnus. Qu'a dit Tasha? Beaucoup de démons, et des Créatures Obscures. Il doit y avoir moyen de les trouver sans kidnapper vampires, sorciers, loup garous, ou fées.

\- Tu vois un autre moyen? demanda Isabelle. L'une de ses pourritures a Alec et Clary et on-

\- Les gars, interrompit Avalon.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la rousse, s'attendant à entendre une remarque pertinente, mais au lieu de ça, elle était subjuguée par ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle, bouche à moitié ouverte sur ce qu'elle voyait. La chose qui étonna le plus Magnus fut que c'était Jace qu'elle regardait avec tant d'insistance. Soudain curieux, ils se retournèrent vers le blond, et froncèrent des sourcils. Ce à quoi le Chasseur d'Ombres répondit.

\- Quoi?

Isabelle, inquiète, se rapprocha. Il essuya alors son nez pour voir ses doigts ensanglantés. Dubitatif, il regarda sa sœur adoptif curieusement.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arri -

Il toussa, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, alors qu'il semblait recracher ses poumons. Ses genoux flanchèrent alors que Magnus le retenait et le menait vers une allée perpendiculaire à la rue.

\- Mais merde, c'est quoi ça? cria Skye. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?

Tâtant son épaule, il put sentir sa rune battre avec fureur.

\- Alec. Alec. Alec. Alec, implora-t-il en agrippant Magnus par le col.

Le sorcier sembla trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Isabelle criait à son intention de faire quelque chose alors qu'Avalon allongeait le blond sur le côté pour l'empêcher de... eh bien: de mourir.

Magnus était immobile, toujours prisonnier de la prise que Jace avait sur son col. Il avait des tonnes de théories qui lui courraient dans la tête. Il savait pertinemment que l'état du Chasseur d'Ombres était dû à la rune de _parabatai_. Mais le fait qu'il réagisse de la sorte prouvait que quelque chose était arrivé à Alec. Et la réaction ne serait pas si excessive si ce n'était pas grave. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Le sorcier se pencha alors, agrippant le blond à son tour.

\- Jace ! Dis moi qu'il n'est pas mort.

Mais il resta dans sa douleur sans répondre.

\- Jace !

Il le secouait presque jusqu'à ce qu'Avalon le repousse au point de lui faire lâcher prise. Il retomba sur le sol en béton, voisin de poubelles et de bouteilles vides, cadavres déplorables de nuits mouvementées. La rousse resta à ses côtés, comme pour l'empêcher d'agresser Jace une nouvelle fois. Skye s'était rapproché de ce dernier et observa la rune qui était d'une blancheur inquiétante.

\- Skye. Est-ce que c'est...?

\- Je crois.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il a? s'enquit Isabelle.

Avalon hocha la tête.

\- Il y a deux ans de ça, pendant une chasse, Tasha a été blessé. Gravement. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle était seule. J'étais avec Skye. Et elle s'est effondré sans raison. Elle a été prise de convulsions et son cœur a arrêté de battre pendant un court instant.

\- Quoi? s'estomaqua Isabelle.

\- Tasha avait reçu une énorme griffure sur sa rune de _parabatai._ Elle a été séparé en deux. La rune va au delà de la peau, alors ça n'a pas brisé le lien, mais la blessure _sur_ la rune en plus de ça, a causé un choc à Skye. Dans le serment, il est dit que si l'un devait mourir, l'autre mourrait aussi. Ça n'a rien de similaire, mais c'est comme si le lien avait été endommagé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver à Jace?

Skye se pencha au dessus de lui en déchirant son t-shirt afin de découvrir sa rune, alors que Avalon continuait son récit tout en lançant des regards inquiets à Magnus.

\- J'ai fait redémarrer son cœur et j'ai appelé les Frères Silencieux. Ils nous ont expliqué la raison. Un des Frères avait été cherché Tasha et l'avait ramené. Ils sont parvenu à la soigner et la rune s'est reformé. Ils ont assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles. Je suppose que la réaction dépend de chacun. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas vu de stèles dans la cage. Donc ils ne peuvent pas se soigner. Mais si Jace reste dans cet état parce que Alec n'est pas guéri, ça risque de poser un frein à la mission.

Magnus sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Tu as dit que les Frères Silencieux avaient pu calmer la douleur?

La question était dirigée sur Skye mais elle était trop occupé à dessiner une rune d'endurance et une _iratze_ sur Jace. Avalon regarda lentement son amie, dans l'espoir d'une réponse, puis se rendit compte que rien n'arriverait.

\- Oui, répondit Avalon. Ils lui ont donné une sorte de décoction pour la calmer. Skye m'a dit que la douleur était désagréable et gênante après ça mais pas insupportable.

\- Magnus, on ne peut pas aller chez les Frères Silencieux. Ils préviendront l'Enclave de ce qui se passe, avertit Isabelle.

Le regard dériva vers la rue et il s'attarda sur la silhouette d'une femme aux longs cheveux poivre et sel. Sa peau était blanche et avait l'air fragile comme de la porcelaine, mais ses yeux avaient une lueur dangereuse. Elle disparut de son champ de vision mais le sorcier l'observait toujours comme si elle se trouvait toujours là.

\- Nous n'allons pas chez les Frères Silencieux. Nous allons chez un de leurs retraités.

\- Un retraité? demanda Avalon. Genre, un Frère qui a démissionné? C'est possible?

Skye releva enfin la tête et regarda Isabelle. Jace avait perdu connaissance et du sang recouvrait l'entièreté de sa bouche.

\- Aide-moi à le porter. On dirait qu'une petite visite chez James Carstairs s'impose.

\- _Vous_ allez chez Jem, déclara Magnus.

\- Tu ne viens pas? s'enquit Isabelle.

\- Je vais suivre la femme qui vient de passer.

\- Je viens avec toi, décréta Avalon.

Magnus ne réagit pas. Pas de _non_ , ni de _oui_. La rousse supposa donc qu'il était d'accord, tant qu'elle ne traînait pas dans ses pattes.

\- Pourquoi elle?

\- Parce qu'elle empestait l'ichor. Et _ichor_ veut dire démons.

* * *

Les yeux bleus d'Alec avaient retrouvé leur lueur. Il ne se redressa pas, il n'essaya même pas. Il observa juste Clary alors qu'elle pressait sa veste sur sa blessure. Plus loin, il y avait Tasha qui se redressait sur ses coudes en se frottant la tête. Elle cracha le surplus de sang qui inondait sa bouche et adoucit ses traits en remarquant le regard d'Alec sur elle.

Le jeune Lightwood détacha son regard de la grise et regarda son amie.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé?

\- C'est ta santé qui devrait t'inquiéter.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Jace. La rune a été touché. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va lui faire.

\- Il ira bien. Magnus et Isabelle sont avec lui. Ça va aller.

Il reposa sa tête contre le sol.

\- Comment tu as fait?

\- Fait quoi?

\- Pour qu'on arrête. De se battre je veux dire.

\- Je l'ai demandé.

\- Et il t'a écouté?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment dire _merci_ pas vrai?

Il lui sourit,

\- Merci.

Tasha se releva et tituba vers eux, pas très sûre. Elle avait attaqué Alec sans le vouloir. Elle l'avait blessé et provoqué des souffrances à Jace. La sensation d'être contrôlé était effroyable. Elle s'était déjà demandée ce que ça ferait d'être 'possédé'. Etre incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Tasha était fan de films, de séries et de jeux vidéos. C'était une chose assez particulière chez une Chasseuse d'Ombres. De plus, avoir des objets modernes comme une télé, un ordinateur ou pire que tout, une console de jeu, n'était pas très bien vu à l'Institut. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle désobéissait. Dans ces films, jeux, romans et séries, on voyait souvent les cas de zombies, et le cas existentiel où on se demandait si la personne était toujours à l'intérieur. Si elle était toujours consciente mais pas au contrôle de son corps. C'était son cas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle avait tranché Alec, elle avait pu sentir sa lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et elle en avait été heureuse. Surtout quand le sang chaud d'Alec lui avait éclaboussé le visage. Elle faisait du mal, et le démon accroché à sa nuque adorait ça.

\- Alec...

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en premier.

Elle sembla prise de court.

\- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.

\- Tu es là depuis plus longtemps que nous. Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Alec, répondit Clary avec aigreur.

Tasha ignorait si Clary lui en voulait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser Alec. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait senti une force invisible la forcer à agir, à déchirer la peau de son ennemi. Elle avait d'abord eu l'intention de lui trancher la gorge, afin de régler la question. Mais Alec avait évité, et le soupir de soulagement qu'elle avait lancé dans sa tête était le premier qu'elle avait poussé depuis qu'elle était là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Créature Obscure avait réagi de la sorte. Elle avait ressenti une vague émotion de colère quand ils avaient rendu assez évident l'espoir qu'ils avaient que Magnus Bane les trouve. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je suis désolée, Clary.

\- Ça va. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça. C'est juste... je suis énervée contre moi-même parce que je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Tu fais déjà bien assez Clary, la rassura Alec. Tu résistes. Et avoir l'une de nous qui en soit capable peut nous faire gagner du temps.

Clary observa la blessure et remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de saigner. Elle n'était même pas si profonde et ça la rassura. Elle intima à Alec de ne pas trop gigoter et espéra à voix haute que Jace les trouve rapidement avant que la coupure s'infecte.

Elle se reposa en s'allongeant sur le sol. Elle pensa à Simon et se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait prévenu de ce qui se passait. Elle le savait en entrainement il y a... deux jours? Trois? Elle n'était même plus sûre depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Mais son meilleur ami, s'il était au courant, devait être mort d'inquiétude. Simon était devenu un Chasseur d'Ombres après quelques temps. Il avait gardé la Seconde Vue après avoir tout oublié, et avait pu atteindre le statut de Nephilim par la suite. Mais elle devait encore faire quelque chose avec lui. Quelque chose d'important qu'Alec et Jace comprenait mieux que quiconque. Mais elle devait revenir vivante pour ça.

Alec remarqua son air inquiet et il comprit sa détresse.

\- On va s'en sortir. On va tous rentrer. Et on arrivera à temps pour la cérémonie officielle

Cela arracha à Clary un sourire.

* * *

Grâce à dieu, Isabelle savait où James habitait. Jace était lourd et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son sang couler sur ses vêtements. Elle sentait Skye tenter de le maintenir sans le faire tomber mais c'était compliqué parce qu'il était avachi. Il était à moitié conscient et parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle était effrayé de le perdre, même si Skye soutenait que non. Tout comme Alec, elle ne pouvait pas voir Jace mourir comme elle avait vu le cadavre de son petit frère. C'était impensable. Arrivé chez l'ancien Frère Silencieux, elle tambourina de son autre main sur sa porte. Elle était inconsciemment heureuse que lui et Theresa aient décidé de rester sur New York quelque temps plutôt que de retourner à Londres. Cela aurait rendu les choses bien compliquées.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Theresa, complètement médusée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Tessa, dit Isabelle. On a besoin de l'aide de Zachar- Jem.

Elle jugea l'état de Jace et se retira de devant la porte pour les laisser passer. Quand elle referma la porte, elle les suivit dans le salon où elles avaient déposé le jeune Herondale. Tessa s'éclipsa un instant, montant deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Isabelle ne remarqua pas sa disparition, mais elle sentit la présence de Jem derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour le voir dans des vêtements simples, bien loin de la tenue des Frères Silencieux.

Il remonta ses manches et se pencha sur Jace.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à la rune de _parabatai_ d'Alec, expliqua Isabelle.

\- Et où est Alec?

Isabelle et Skye échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous ne savez pas. Et si vous êtes venu à moi c'est que vous ne pouviez pas appeler les Frères Silencieux. Ipso facto, l'Enclave n'est pas au courant.

\- Je t'en prie, tu peux l'aider? s'inquiéta Isabelle.

\- Sans en informer l'Enclave, ajouta Skye.

James ouvrit les pupilles de Jace pour les observer avant d'observer sa rune. Mais même de profil, Isabelle put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire. Tessa entra dans la pièce avec une boite, des serviettes, et un verre d'eau.

\- Ça te rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Il rigola.

\- Ces Herondale, tous des têtes brûlées.

\- Ça t'avait manqué, dit Tessa.

\- Énormément.

Sans en dire davantage, il prit le verre d'eau, le posa à terre, et ouvrit la boite que Tessa lui tendait. Il en sortit une stèle et plusieurs petits pots remplis d'herbes. De son côté, la jeune miss Gray essuya le sang qui inondait le voyage de Jace à l'aide des serviettes. James fabriquait un mélange bien étrange dans le verre d'eau et donna à boire l'entièreté du verre au blond. Quand il fut sûr que tout avait été avalé, il serra entre ses longs doigts la stèle et dessinant des runes autour de celle qui faisait souffrir le Chasseur d'Ombres.

Rune d'équilibre.

Rune d'endurance.

 _Iratze._

Rune de protection.

Et ensuite, il finit par redessiner la rune de _parabatai_ par dessus celle existante. Il se releva en appuyant sur ses genoux et regarda Isabelle avec un sourire.

\- Il va bien?

\- Il ira mieux. Cela sera surement désagréable, surtout si vous ne trouvez pas Alec. Mais il sera fonctionnel dans quelques temps.

Elle soupira de soulagement et les épaules de Skye s'affaissèrent enfin. Ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin de plus de stress et de tension.

\- Maintenant: tu dois bien t'attendre à ce que je demande. Que se passe-t-il?

Pour la seconde fois, Isabelle consulta Skye du regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur la forme endormie de son frère .

\- Je ne dirais rien à l'Enclave. J'aime me frotter au danger aussi.

Alors elle lui raconta. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait. De l'enlèvement de Tasha, jusqu'à celui d'Alec et Clary. La façon dont Magnus avait du mal à supporter tout ça, la conversation avec son père et la discussion holographique avec Alec, Clary et Tasha. James se contenta d'hocher la tête et Tessa observait le blond d'un air inquiet. Cela ne devait pas être facile, spécialement pour lui.

\- Et où est Magnus?

\- Parti "enquêter" avec Avalon.

\- Traduction? s'inquiéta Jem.

\- Il a remarqué une femme dans la rue, et a décidé de le suivre. Elle pourrait savoir où se passent les jeux.

Il y eut un grognement, une plainte et un soupir de soulagement dans le silence qui suivit et tous se tournèrent pour voir Jace, redressé sur ses coudes et le regard un peu hagard.

\- Je suis où?

\- Chez moi, dit Jem en s'installant à ses côtés.

Le regard de Jace s'illumina en reconnaissant la voix de James. L'homme était un bon ami depuis qu'il avait perdu son ancien statut, et ils s'entendaient déjà bien alors qu'il était Frère Silencieux. Le blond lui sourit et rallongea sa tête.

\- On dirait que nous sommes quittes.

\- Nous ne serons jamais quittes, Jace. J'ai une dette éternelle envers les Herondale.

* * *

 **Si vous avez des questions sur mon humble personne, je suis ouverte à la discussion comme toujours ! Mais pas la peine de demander des spoils !**


	8. an' I could live with dyin' tonight

**Je suis de retoooour !**

 **Ariane: Je suis contente que l'idée de la rune abîmée t'ait plus ! Et tes compliments me touchent ! :)**

 **Avalon: Je verrais si je te tue ou pas...**

 **Mathilde: Noooooon, je me calme avec les fins affreuses ! Pas tout le temps quand même ! Et non, mon OTP n'est pas Clalec mais j'aime bien quand ils ne passent pas leur temps à se sauter à la gorge.**

 **Sissi1789: La femme n'est pas quelqu'un d'important, elle aide juste à faire avancer l'histoire.**

 **HeeYoung22: J'adoooore tes pâtés ! Tu peux fangirliser sur tout ! Même quand ils souffrent ! AAAAAH j'adore quand tu me racontes tout ce que t'as aimé ! Je prévois de faire bientôt intervenir Simon ! :) (JE SUIS DESOLEE DE T'AVOIR SPOILER POUR JAMES ! C'est trop gentil de s'être inscrit pour ma ffic D; (et le tir à l'arc c'est trop cool)**

 **Alyssa77: Merciiii !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mes exams, love you all !**

 **Disclaimer: like always.**

* * *

« And I could live with dyin' tonight »

* * *

Le pas de Magnus était aussi assuré qu'un Chasseur d'Ombres et Avalon avait un peu honte de ne pas marcher avec la même grâce évidente du sorcier. Ses mains étaient serrés en poing le long de son corps. Il tergiversait à savoir s'ils devaient interpeller la femme ou pas. La rousse avait voté contre. En pleine rue, c'était une mauvaise idée. De part les regards que la femme recevait, il était assez évident qu'elle ne portait aucun charme, il aurait été compliqué de la traîner dans une ruelle sans encombres. Alors ils se contentaient de la suivre depuis environ dix minutes. Et cela n'avait rien de rassurant car chaque pas prit dans cette direction les éloignait du reste du groupe.

La fille se stoppa et fit un tour sur elle même au moment où Magnus poussait Avalon contre un mur, feignant de l'embrasser. Avalon remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'entrée d'un bar, alors un couple qui s'aspirent le visage était plutôt commun. Du coin de l'œil, le sorcier observa la femme prendre un tournant et s'engouffrer dans une allée, disparaissant de leur champ de vision.

\- Bien joué, souffla Avalon

\- Je crois qu'elle suspecte quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Cette allée est un cul-de-sac.

 _Oh_ , pensa-t-elle. Magnus se recula en fourrant sa main dans ses cheveux. La fatigue accentuait ses traits asiatiques et son teint avait pâli depuis ce qui était arrivé à Jace. Mais la rousse ne voulait pas y penser. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils avaient tous la réputation de survivre à tout. Elle frappa l'épaule de son partenaire temporaire et rigola.

\- 거기 갈까요? (On y va?)

\- 한국말 할 줄 알아요? (Tu parles coréen?)

\- Tasha는 할 수 있어요. 나는 그냥 몇 마디만 할 수 있어요. 예를 들면 욕 같은 거요. 아마 당신도 알고 있을거예요. (Tasha oui. Moi je sais juste quelques mots. Les gros mots par exemple. Mais apparemment toi tu le parles.)

\- 두세개의 언어를 배우지 않고 몇 백년을 살 수는 없지. 좋아, 갈까? 난 늘 끝내야할 사냥이 있거든. (Tu ne passes pas des siècles sur terre sans apprendre deux ou trois langues. Allez. J'ai toujours une chasse à finir.)

\- _Nous_ avons une chasse à finir.

\- C'est pareil.

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner mais la Chasseuse d'Ombres le rattrapa et l'obligea à se retourner.

\- Magnus. Je suis sérieuse. Tu n'es pas seul sur ce coup. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance ou on n'arrivera à rien.

\- Ecoute. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'ai appris à ne pas offrir ma confiance à n'importe qui. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que la trahison d'un Chasseur d'Ombres nous attend au tournant.

\- Et je ne suis ni Valentin Morgenstern, ni Hodge Starkweather, tu m'entends?

Il la regarda d'un air entendu, comprenant la sincérité de ses mots, mais toujours un peu réticent à faire confiance. Un coup de tête vers l'allée lui indiqua qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive. Les sous-entendus de Magnus n'avaient pas plu à la rousse. Des traîtres, il y en avait toujours, et dans tous les camps, mais désobéir à la Loi et la mépriser était deux choses différentes. Elle voulait croire que peu importe les entourloupes et les mensonges par ci par là pour s'éviter des ennuis avec l'Enclave, ça restait tout aussi innocent qu'un enfant qui ment en prétendant avoir ranger sa chambre pour aller jouer dehors.

Ne pouvant pas y faire grand chose, elle se décida à prouver au sorcier la véracité de ses paroles par ses actions.

L'allée était humide et parsemé de flaques d'eau comme celle qu'on voit dans les films.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on fait un remake de la mort des parents de Bruce Wayne, dit Avalon.

\- Vous les Chasseurs d'Ombres, vous ne cessez jamais de me surprendre. Tu sais que la culture du monde moderne n'est pas censé vous nuire?

\- Comment ça elle nous 'nuit'? Et puis, je suis plus Joker que Batman.

\- Une sociopathe, donc.

Avalon leva le regard comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et fit une moue approbatrice en levant les épaules, acceptant cela comme une compliment.

La ruelle avait une sale odeur de brûlé, d'urine et un odeur métallique que le sorcier reconnu comme du sang. Mais à part des poubelles et des bouteilles brisées, il n'y avait rien. Pas même une porte latérale qui menait au bar. Magnus soupira et baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Il se retourna pour découvrir la femme qui l'observait un air amusé peint sur le visage.

\- Eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas le grand Magnus Bane en personne !

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer, vampire, menaça Avalon qui avait déjà agrippé sa lame séraphique.

Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Chasseur d'Ombres, cracha-t-elle. On peut savoir ce qui te fait dire que je suis un Enfant de la Nuit?

\- Au hasard? Les dents pointus, le teint pâle, l'odeur de chair en décomposition?

Les sourcils de la femme se froncèrent et elle s'avança d'un air menaçant en montrant les dents. Mais aussitôt fait, elle se retrouva avec deux menaces plus importante sur le dos. La lame séraphique de la rousse se retrouva sur sa gorge et la magie de Magnus l'encra sur place.

Le sorcier s'approcha.

\- Vous me voulez quoi?

\- Je veux savoir où se passent les jeux.

Si elle avait l'intention de mentir, Avalon trouva que c'était un échec complet en la voyant déglutir et tenter d'échapper au regard insistant de Magnus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu empestes l'ichor, alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

\- Si je vous dis quoi que ce soit, je suis morte vous comprenez?

\- T'es déjà morte, alors accouche, la pressa Avalon.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on demande de l'aide, sale Nephilim.

\- On ne demande pas d'aide. Ce n'est pas une négociation. Tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir et peut-être qu'on ne dira rien à l'Enclave.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas l'emplacement des jeux, d'accord? On a une invitation, on va au lieu de rendez-vous et on vient nous chercher. Le lieu reste secret, on ne nous laisse rien voir, ok?

\- Vous êtes des Créatures Obscures, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Celui qui s'occupe des jeux pose des sorts de protection pour éviter une quelconque 'erreur'.

\- Donc c'est un sorcier.

\- Je crois. Ecoutez, tout ce que je sais sur ce mec c'est qu'il aime faire commencer ses jeux par une tirade.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Avalon.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire de retenir les fantaisies d'un lunatique?

Ce fut assez pour énerver Magnus qui initia une pression suffisante sur la gorge de la vampire pour la faire s'étouffer. Malgré toutes ses gesticulations, elle ne parvint à rien face à la force du sorcier.

\- Magnus, si elle meurt, elle ne pourra rien nous dire.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est déjà morte.

\- Je t'en prie: pense à Alec, le supplia-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la femme. Ecoute moi bien, Enfant de la Nuit ou pas, tu dois bien avoir des gens auquel tu tiens. Et l'homme dont tu parles a des amis que nous aimons plus que tout. Et tu les as surement vu.

La rousse pu le voir. Cette lumière dans ses yeux. Vampire ou pas, elle savait que les Créatures Obscures n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises.

\- Les personnes dont vous parlez. Je les ai vu.

Magnus relâcha un peu de la pression qu'il utilisait pour la maintenir en place.

\- Peu importe ce que vous voulez faire pour les sauver, vous devriez faire vite. Ils ne survivront pas le reste des jours qu'ils leur restent.

\- Alors dis nous ! s'énerva Magnus.

\- La seule chose qu'il dit avant chaque diffusion est un truc du genre " _Si vous vous montrez injuste envers lui, il ne cessera pas de vous aimer mais il ne sera plus jamais le même. Nul n'oublie la première injustice_."

\- Peter Pan.

Magnus relâcha la vampire qui regarda autour d'elle anxieuse. Le sorcier interrogea la rousse du regard.

\- C'est une citation de _Peter Pan_.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien la comparaison au garçon mais en voyant Magnus ouvrir grand les yeux elle lui agrippa le bras, comme pour lui intimer de cracher le morceau.

\- Je sais qui est derrière tout ça.

Et en voyant son visage de tristesse, Avalon sut que cette affaire était devenue encore plus personnelle qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

Alec s'était effondré de fatigue. Clary n'avait même pas eu à le supplier de s'endormir. Il avait juste fermé les yeux et sa respiration était devenu lente et moins douloureuse. La rousse se reposa sur ses coudes avant de se rendre compte que cette position ne lui convenait pas. Elle s'allongea et regarda les trous dans les plafonds en tentant d'ignorer les grognements des démons et les douleurs dans tout son corps. Ses os grinçaient et ses muscles étaient tendus par la fatigue.

Le visage de Jace apparut derrière ses paupières alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué et surtout inquiet. Le revoir lui avait donné une autre raison de se battre. La peur qu'elle avait lu dans son regard la conforta dans l'idée de revenir entière avec Alec.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pencha sa tête vers Tasha qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Alec avait fermé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas décroché son regard de la caméra au dessus d'elle, comme si elle l'espérait tuer leur hôte. Clary s'imaginait bien que la grise l'avait déjà tuer au moins une centaine de fois dans sa tête.

Son estomac gargouilla, alors la rousse mit sa main sur son ventre dans l'espoir de le calmer. A part de l'eau, il n'avait pas reçu grand chose et la faim commençait à les agresser comme une vague violente. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Clary savait. Ils ne survivraient pas le temps qu'il était normalement attribué à chaque personne piégée ici.

\- Plus ça va, et plus je me dis que cette histoire est plus personnelle que ce qu'on veut nous faire croire, dit enfin Tasha.

\- Comment ça? s'interrogea Clary.

Tasha décolla ses yeux des caméras pour les laisser glisser sur la rousse.

\- Avant que vous n'arriviez, c'est à peine si on faisait attention à moi. Il ne m'adressait pas la parole et il n'avait ouvert la cage que pour distraire son public. Mais vous, en à peine quelques jours, il vous a parlé et s'est énervé. Pourquoi?

\- Tu penses que l'un de nous est la vrai cible?

\- Vous ou un de vos propres. Mais je pense que je suis un dommage collatéral. J'ai juste accéléré le plan de ce psychopathe.

\- Mais pourquoi en arriver à telles extrémités?

" _Si vous vous montrez injuste envers lui, il ne cessera pas de vous aimer mais il ne sera plus jamais le même. Nul n'oublie la première injustice_ ". Clary leva les yeux vers une des caméras en entendant l'homme parler. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase. Mais Tasha la devança.

\- 피터팬. (Peter Pan)

* * *

\- Qui était-ce? demanda Jem en voyant Isabelle raccrocher.

Elle avait l'air incertaine. Son regard était un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais cela ne déformait en rien ses magnifiques traits. Elle enfonça son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et s'emprisonna dans sa propre étreinte comme pour bloquer une brise glaciale.

\- Magnus.

Jem se redressa légèrement et Tessa stoppa son geste. Elle était en train de se resservir du thé mais reposa la bouilloire en entendant des nouvelles de son ami. Elle s'avança vers Isabelle et la pria de continuer.

\- Il pense savoir qui est l'organisateur des jeux.

Jace se leva du canapé sur lequel il était toujours affalé.

\- Quoi? Qui?

\- Un sorcier qui se ferait appeler Peter Pan.

La bouche de Tessa s'ouvrit de surprise, de même que celle de James. Ils se consultèrent tout deux du regard avant de se rendre compte de l'assistance qui les regardait avec insistance. Tessa n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis longtemps mais elle se souvenait encore étrangement de chaque trait de l'homme. Skye commençait à se montrer impatiente et tapait du pied comme un enfant colérique.

\- Peter, souffla Jem.

\- C'est qui ça, Peter? s'énerva Skye

\- Un sorcier qui a la rancune facile. De la magie verte. Un visage qui ne vieillit jamais. _Peter Pan_.

* * *

 **J'ai fini _Lady Midnight_ ! Et c'était trop géniaaaaaaaaal ! Merci  Victoria et Gyeom-Song pour la traduction en coréen ! (pourquoi est-ce que Tasha et Ava parlent coréen? Vous verrez plus tard!) ET JE VIENS D'AVOIR UN JOOOOOOB (happyyyyyy)**

 **ET CIVIL WAR C'ETAIT MEGA BIEEEEEN ! (Et Uncharted 4 c'est une tuerie *-*)**


	9. you're never lost at sea

**Disclaimer: comme d'hab!**

 **Sissi1789: Merciiiii !**

 **Alyssia. : Thank you for the compliment, really appreciate it :)**

 **SolisaSeries: Je suis contente que l'histoire avec Peter Pan te plaise !**

 **Ariane: Tu as les réponses que tu veux dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, tu verras !**

 **Mathilde: C'est trop gentiiiiiil !**

 **Ava: Je sais, tu m'aimes.**

 **agrcn: J'ai aimé ton commentaire ! Il m'a mis du baume au cœur !**

 **Magnusisthebest: Bien sur que c'est le meilleur ! Merci de lire :)**

 **HeeYoung22: Je réponds à certaines questions dans ce chapitre ! La vraie Avalon t'aime beaucoup maintenant ! Pour le coréen c'est un secret ! Simon est la, et il y aura du Sizzy ! JE SUIS TEAMCAP ! Et j'aime toujours autant tes pâtés !**

* * *

 **« You're never lost at sea... »**

* * *

Il ne disait rien depuis la révélation qu'il s'était faite à lui même. Il se contentait de courir comme si la mort le chassait. Avalon parvenait à garder le rythme avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle pensait deviner que Magnus se précipitait chez James pour rejoindre les autres.

Ils avaient abandonné la vampire. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais ils savaient que ses suppositions étaient fondées. Leurs amis ne survivraient pas ce qu'ils le restaient de temps, surtout si l'organisateur -Peter- apprenait que Magnus savait tout.

Le souffle du sorcier était rauque mais il se forçait à avancer. Malgré son entrainement, Avalon se stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha pour avaler quelques goulées d'oxygène.

\- On doit y aller, la pressa Magnus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne crées pas un portail?

\- Je préfère garder mon énergie pour plus tard.

\- Et courir comme un damné à travers New York, c'est ta définition de "garder ton énergie"? Magnus, qu'est ce que tu me caches?

Il semblait hésitant à partager ses secrets. Dans un premier temps, il eut l'air de vouloir se taire tout le long du chemin, mais maintenant qu'elle le pressait de cracher le morceau, il n'avait pas de cesse d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson. Avalon n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et elle attendait une réponse claire et ferme, même si cela devait prendre toute la nuit.

\- Confiance, tu te rappelles?

Il l'étudia pour la première fois, sans arrières pensées et sans mauvais à-priori, suivi généralement par le pessimisme et le sarcasme qui étaient des traits distinctifs de Magnus.

\- C'est mon frère.

\- Pardon?

\- Peter Pan. C'est mon frère.

Elle le regarda, prête à rigoler avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas matière à blague. Son sourire s'effaça et elle recula un tantinet, comme si Magnus représentait maintenant une menace. Il avait le regard mauvais. Avouer une telle chose, sa relation avec Peter le rendait malade. Il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, mais il se sentait capable de le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il était en train de faire et ce qu'il ferait. Son nez se plissa comme pour contenir sa colère et il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Demi-frère. Nous avons le même père, c'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Mais... dit-elle dubitatif. Pourquoi faire une telle chose? Ça n'a aucun sens de s'en prendre à sa famille !

\- Il n'est _PAS_ ma famille.

Sa voix tremblante gronda de colère. Avalon décida que Magnus lui faisait peur. Il était assez évident qu'il était sur les nerfs, à bout de souffle et qu'il voulait retrouver Alec au plus vite. Elle avait peur de se qu'il ferait si le Chasseur d'Ombres n'était pas vite retrouvé. Il cessa de la regarder dans les yeux et recommença à marcher.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, annonça-t-il sans la regarder.

* * *

Alec se redressa comme un pantin, le genre que Clary voyait dans les films d'horreur. La rousse se leva dans l'instant après ça. C'était comme si la tirade de l'organisateur avait activé Alec. En plus de lui, Tasha sembla se ramollir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle poussa sur ses genoux pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Les yeux dirigés vers Clary, elle dégaina sa lame séraphique et avança à pas feutrés.

\- Tasha?

Un coup horizontal lui rasa le crâne tandis que la jeune Fray évitait l'attaque. Du coin de l'œil ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia, Alec s'était enfin mis debout mais il avait les yeux à moitié fermés. Dans son état, Clary savait qu'il n'était même pas conscient. Si ce n'est qu'à moitié conscient. Il sortit aussi son arme et tituba vers elle, son bras libre ballant le long de son corps. Sa tête était baissée, menton collé contre son torse. Sa blessure dégoulinait sur son pantalon, et malgré la couleur noire du vêtement, le sang rendait la scène morbide.

Clary sentait le démon accroché à sa nuque gigoter et cela rendait le combat désagréable car un de ses membres partait parfois dire bonjour à un autre _. Ipso facto_ , elle se retrouvait de temps en temps à trébucher sur ses propres pieds, ou à faire tomber son arme. Elle devait se reprendre avant d'avoir la gorge tranchée comme un porc, mais elle s'en sortait relativement bien. L'état d'Alec jouait surement en sa faveur mais ça ne faisait qu'inquiéter davantage Clary.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?! hurla Clary.

\- J'y ai repensé, Fairchild. Attendre ne m'amuse plus. Et je ne peux pas me payer ce luxe.

 _Ce luxe_ , pensa Clary. Elle poussa la réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de dire et sourit en comprenant.

\- Ils vont nous trouver c'est ça? tenta-t-elle. Tu as peur parce que les autres sont sur le point de nous trouver.

Le manque de réponse fut une réponse plus que suffisante pour la rousse qui rigola même en recevant une énorme égratignure à l'épaule.

\- Mais de quoi as-tu si peur? Tu veux te débarrasser de nous à tout prix mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu caches? Qui veux-tu atteindre en nous faisant nous entre-tuer?

\- Tais toi, souffla-t-il.

\- Et surtout pourquoi? Vengeance? Jalousie? Par pure acte de cruauté?

\- J'ai dit: tais toi, ordonna-t-il un peu plus fermement.

\- Mais contre qui? Ça ne peut pas être contre quelqu'un qui est cher à Tasha, non. C'est plus compliqué pas vrai? Alors qui? Les Lightwood? Tu n'as pas l'air de porter leurs ancêtres dans ton cœur. Mais Maryse et Robert n'ont jamais vraiment aimé côtoyer les Créatures Obscures. Alors Magnus peut-être? Qu'est ce que tu as contre lui? Tu parais dégoûter par son existence. Est-ce que c'est lui? C'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur Alec? Tu sais à quel point il tient à -

\- LA FERME ! cria-t-il. Ferme-la sale petite garce ! Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable et -

\- Quoi? Une tirade sur Peter Pan, un jeu de cache-cache derrière ces caméras et tu te prends pour un génie du crime? Tout ce que tu fais c'est contrôler des démons pour arriver à tes fins, à ta stupide vengean-

 _Contrôler des démons._

\- Tu es un sorcier.

Les attaques devinrent plus sauvages et brutales après ça, et la rousse prit cela comme une réponse. Elle avait raison. Mais pourquoi un sorcier en voudrait à Magnus? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

Droite, gauche, en haut, gauche, en haut, droite, lève la jambe, baisse toi, saute. Toutes les heures d'entrainement qu'elle avait subi lui étaient encore plus utiles maintenant. Elle avait déjà eu la chance de se prendre dans un combat amical contre Alec. Cela avait permis de desceller des ouvertures et des failles chez lui. Mais ce qui va dans un sens va aussi dans l'autre. Et bien que manipulé, Alec se servait de ses connaissances pour la mettre à terre.

Pourtant, un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux du jeune Lightwood.

\- Clary. Fais le.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

A ce moment, Tasha fonça sur elle. Dans l'incapacité d'éviter, elle écarta la lame qui plongeait sur elle et poussa la grise sur les barreaux de la cage. A peine ses doigts se refermèrent sur le métal qu'elle se mit à convulser, s'électrocutant. Clary fut surprise de voir le parasite sur sa nuque tomber raide mort à ses pieds alors que Tasha lâchait enfin la barre et s'écroulait comme un chiffon.

 _Plus qu'un_ , pensa Clary. Le regard tourné vers Alec, elle le vit toujours un brin conscient et un brin dans les vapes. Il commençait à flancher. Sa prise sur son arme était moins évidente et il avait des difficultés à ne pas trembler.

\- Tue-moi, pria-t-il.

\- Q-Quoi? bégaya-t-elle, incrédule. Pas question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

\- Ou c'est moi qui te tue ! Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et Jace non plus.

\- Tu t'écoutes?! Et n'ose pas ramener Jace dans tout ça ! Je ne vais pas tuer son _parabatai_ ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne le ferai pas !

\- Nous allons tous les deux mourir dans ce cas !

\- Je ne vais pas tuer mon ami ! hurla-t-elle de désespoir.

\- Et je ne veux pas tuer la mienne.

Comme s'il lui forçait la main, il força une dernière attaque qui la colla contre les barreaux. Elle put voir les yeux d'Alec s'assombrir, et le parasite le força à enfoncer son corps sur le lame tendu de Clary tout en plongeant la sienne dans l'épaule de la rousse. Cette dernière sentit l'électricité lui traverser le corps et elle cria. Mais ce qui lui arracha le cri ne fut pas cette sensation de picotement atroce, mais le poids d'Alec qui s'affaissait contre elle, alors qu'une de ses larmes coulait le long de sa peau.

* * *

\- Vous avez tout ce que je vous ai demandé? s'agita Magnus.

Isabelle tendit au sorcier un plan de la ville. Jem avait aidé à trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les informations qu'avaient divulgué Tasha sur la présence de démons avaient été très utiles. En plus de ça, l'utilisation de cette cage électrique et de caméras ne pouvaient amener qu'à une utilisation excessive d'électricité. Trouver un endroit qui remplissait de telles spécificités ne devait pas être très compliqué.

Les deux autres conditions, il les remplissait à lui tout seul. Étonnement, Magnus découvrit Simon au côté de Isabelle. Il avait l'air inquiet, mais aussi un tantinet en colère. Le sorcier devina que c'était surement dû au fait de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt.

\- Qu'est ce que Sherwood fait ici?

\- Je m'appelle Simon et tu le sais.

\- Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je l'ai appelé, avoua Isabelle. On ne sera pas de trop pour aller les chercher.

Il acquiesça sans répondre et intima à Catarina de le rejoindre. Grâce à Dieu, Jem n'habitait pas si loin, et surtout l'espace dont ils avaient besoin pour ouvrir un portail était suffisant dans son salon, bien qu'il soit plus petit que chez le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan?

\- Mon sang va me permettre d'autoriser l'ouverture d'un portail malgré les protections que Peter a posé.

Quand Magnus et Avalon étaient arrivés, il avait découvert que Jem et Tessa les avaient déjà mis au courant de la situation potentielle. Le sorcier n'avait pas essayé de cacher sa colère. Il était juste passer à autre chose d'un coup de la main.

Jace, Isabelle, Simon et Skye avaient été choisi pour traverser le portail et ramener leurs amis. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce que la blanche se plie de douleur, suivit de près par Jace. Peu importe ce qui arrivait à leur _parabatai_ , il était assez évident que c'était bien plus grave pour Jace que ça ne l'était pour Skye. Cela sembla alerter Isabelle.

\- Magnus, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- J'imagine que c'est juste nous trois alors, dit Avalon en se tournant vers Isabelle et Simon.

\- Non, je viens aussi, déclara Magnus.

\- Mais, et le portail?

\- Catarina peut le maintenir ouvert. Je viens. On entre et on ressort tout de suite, c'est compris?

Jem et Tessa s'occupaient d'appliquer des runes sur les deux _parabatai_ mais leurs regards inquiets parlaient pour eux.

Tout se passa tellement vite. Avalon comprit vite pourquoi il insistait pour garder son énergie. A peine eut-il ouvert le portail qu'elle put sentir l'énergie et la magie qui s'en échappaient. Le Grand Sorcier de Seattle n'était rien comparé à Magnus Bane. Catarina sembla avoir du mal à maintenir le portail ouvert parce que c'est Magnus qui avait vu l'intérieur de la cage plus précisément (ce qui était la troisième condition avec le sang de Magnus et la localisation de démons et du surplus d'électricité) Magnus était convaincu que le portail le mènerait vers Alec. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il traversa.

Il savait qu'Avalon, Isabelle et Simon avait suivi. L'endroit empestait l'ichor mais avant tout: le sang. La seule vision qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'étendait devant lui. Alec était couvert de sang, et l'épée de Clary traversait son corps. La rousse était inconsciente à ses côtés. Avalon se précipita sur Tasha qui était aussi face contre terre.

Simon ne laissa pas place à l'hésitation et récupéra Clary pour retraverser le portail. Même sans sa rapidité de vampire, il devança Avalon qui traversa avec Tasha au bout des bras.

Magnus ne s'était pas entendu crier le nom d'Alec. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de courir à ses côtés. Très vite, il était couvert du sang du jeune Chasseur d'Ombres et ça l'effrayait. Isabelle l'aida à le porter et se précipita vers le portail.

Le sorcier se stoppa un instant, et Isabelle suivit son regard vers une des caméras. Les démons grognaient et quelques Créatures Obscures protestaient l'enlèvement de leur distraction.

\- Je sais que c'est toi Peter.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

\- Crois moi, ça change tout. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, je te retrouverais, et l'Enclave sera le dernier de tes soucis.

* * *

 **Mauvaises nouvelles, guys ! Mes examens ne se sont pas très bien passés alors je retourne aux révisions jusque fin juin ! J'ai pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre pour vous remercier d'être là et j'espère que vous serez patient et toujours là à mon retour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, souhaitez moi bonne chance pour les rattrapages ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, love love !**


	10. as long as you keep good company

**Sissi1789: Je leur souhaite d'aller mieux aussi héhé ! Et bon courage à toi aussi pour les révisions alors !**

 **Ariane: Les réponses viennent toutes petit à petit, même pour moi ! J'espère que tu pourras te montrer patiente ! Je vois déjà les rouages de ton esprit fonctionner à plein régime en te demandant: mais que veut Peter? Est ce que Asmodée est derrière tout ça? EH BIEN JE NE DIRAIS RIEN HAHA**

 **Alyssa77: C'est vrai que maintenant quand on parle de Pan, on pense souvent à celui de OUAT, mais sa personnalité sera différente de celle de OUAT :)**

 **agrcn: Profite de tes années collège ! Tu te prendras à les regretter quand tu seras à la fac ! (en tout cas c'est mon cas !) Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise pour l'instant ! Sache que l'histoire est loin d'être fini. Les avoir retrouver ne veut pas dire que l'action sera maintenant inexistante ! :)**

 **Mathilde: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**

 **Ava: Je t'avais dit que tu m'aimerais mais en même temps non. Je t'avais prévenu. Mais tu vas être contente là *wink wink***

 **Magnusisthebest: C'est trooooooop gentil, merci ! (Civil War était génial ! *Buckyyyyyyyyyy*) Je suis toujours contente d'apprendre quelles tranches d'âge ont mes lecteurs ! :)**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab!**

 **IL Y A UNE SCÈNE DE BAISER UN PEU OUHLALA DONC SI C'EST PAS TROP VOTRE GENRE... FAITES COMME VOUS POUVEZ. (rien de trop torride mais je préviens quand même)**

* * *

 **«... as long as you keep good company. »**

* * *

Jace se précipita sur Simon à peine il eut franchi le portail. La silhouette de la rousse avec une lame séraphique dépassant de son épaule lui brisa le cœur. Il la vola à Simon et l'allongea sur le canapé avec l'assistance de Jem, qui l'ausculta. Avalon fut la prochaine à traverser, traînant à son côté Tasha, les cheveux gris encadrant son visage en sang. Là, c'est Tessa qui courra vers elle, et elle installa la jeune Whitewillow sur des coussins empilés à la va-vite sur le sol. Les filles avaient de nombreuses blessures, mais rien qui pourrait causer leur inconscience.

Magnus et Isabelle émergèrent du portail, et celui-ci se referma derrière eux. Catarina, essoufflée, accourra cependant en voyant le regard paniqué de son ami. Lui et Isabelle tenaient Alec avec peine. Le bouger en soit était une tâche compliquée parce qu'il avait toujours l'épée de Clary plantée juste au dessus de sa hanche droite.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang !

Catarina dégagea la table basse d'un coup de main et intima au sorcier de poser le blessé.

\- Il faut que je retire la lame.

\- Il va se vider de son sang si tu le fais !

\- Il mourra si je ne le fais pas ! Isabelle, prépare ta stèle !

C'était un vrai capharnaüm. Avalon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tasha était toujours vivante bien que très secoué. Clary respirait toujours aussi et la plupart de ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, l'exception étant celle à son épaule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Alec.

Isabelle appliquait sur sa peau des tonnes _d'iratze_ tandis que les sorciers jouaient de leur magie pour stopper l'hémorragie et refermer les plaies. Le sourire d'espoir sur le visage de Magnus indiqua à Avalon qu'il allait surement vivre. Après avoir entendu ces histoires sur le jeune Lightwood qui avait brisé les traditions de Chasseurs d'Ombres, elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

Alors que tout se passait bien, les yeux d'Alec s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il repoussa avec violence ceux qui cherchaient à lui venir en aide. Il récupéra la lame qu'on lui avait retiré de l'estomac et attaqua à l'aveuglette quiconque se trouvait sur la trajectoire de l'épée. Isabelle tira Magnus par le col et il tomba fesse contre terre, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage. Catarina recula pour protéger Clary d'une possible attaque.

\- Alec, cria Magnus.

Le jeune Lightwood l'ignora et continua ses attaques.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?!

Jace s'acharnait à crier le nom de son _parabatai_ , comme si sa voix pourrait le ramener sur terre, mais rien n'y faisait. Il parvint à faire une légère entaille à Magnus qui ne cessa cependant pas d'essayer de lui retirer l'arme des mains. Jace et Avalon quittèrent le chevet de leur patient respectif pour tenter de le maîtriser.

\- Le démon, annonça une petite voix.

Avalon trouva Tasha, redressée sur ses coudes, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

\- Sa nuque. Retirez le démon. Il le contrôle. Alec ne peut rien y faire.

Catarina fut la première à réagir, à la surprise de tout le monde. Elle fit exploser une onde de magie qui immobilisa Alec sur place. Il tenta de se défendre alors qu'Isabelle, d'une poigne ferme, retirait l'épée de Clary de ses mains, et que Magnus observait sa nuque d'un air dégoûté.

\- Ça va faire mal, informa-t-il.

Il fit courir de petites flammes bleues le long de ses doigts. Le picotement de chaleur le rassura avant d'agripper la sangsue de son pouce et son index. Il tira de toutes ses forces, implantant de la magie dans le démon qui couinait à l'agonie. Incapable de résister au supplice, il lâcha prise et alla se venger sur Magnus. Sa bouche (qui ressemblait à un gouffre de petites dents pointus) se referma sur le doigt du sorcier, qui poussa un juron avant de faire apparaître une jarre et de jeter avec animosité le démon à l'intérieur. A la façon dont on enferme des papillons pour les rendre captif, il referma le pot et rattrapa de justesse Alec qui s'effondrait de fatigue. Il était pourtant toujours éveillé.

\- Magnus?

\- Alexander. Il semblerait que tu t'obstines à te mettre dans des situations dangereuses pour attirer mon attention.

Il rigola légèrement alors que Magnus le reposait sur la table basse. Il lui intima de se rallonger alors qu'il continuait les soins. Jace était à ses côtés en une seconde, attendant patiemment que Clary reprenne conscience.

\- Hey, salua Jace.

\- Hey, répondit-il en retour d'une voix rauque.

\- T'as l'air de rien.

\- Ouais, rigola-t-il en lançant un regard circulaire dans la salle. Merci pour l'aide Jem. J'ai blessé quelqu'un?

\- Non, on va bien, le rassura Magnus.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Magnus, l'avertit Catarina. Tu saignes.

\- J'ai fait ça? Magnus...

\- Ce n'était pas toi, conclut-il. Mettons ça de côté, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui s'inquiétait pour toi.

Il s'écarta un instant pour faire apparaître Isabelle à la vue d'Alec. Elle était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son nez commençait à rougir. Retenir ses larmes était une des choses qu'on apprenait en devenant Chasseurs d'Ombres, au même titre que contenir ses émotions. Mais depuis la mort de Max, elle s'était endurci face aux émotions négatives. Cependant, dans l'optique de perdre un frère encore une fois, toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigé s'était effondré comme un château de sable emporté par les vagues.

Elle s'approcha en se cramponnant à sa main. Il la serra pour la rassurer tandis que Magnus se tournait vers les autres. Il appuya sa main sur sa poitrine et joua de sa magie pour refermer la plaie infligé par Alec. Ce ne fit que très bref, mais Tasha était presque sûre de l'avoir vu grimacer alors que le feu bleu s'échappait de ses doigts, et elle n'était pas convaincu que la blessure en soit la responsable. Mais elle ignora ce détail alors qu'il se baissait vers Clary. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, et l'air hagard.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Secouée. Mais je vivrais. Vous avez trouvé qui est derrière tout ça?

\- Oui, mais ça sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu te reposes. On en reparlera quand on retournera à mon appartement.

Il se tourna alors vers Tasha après avoir embrasser la rousse sur la joue.

\- Nous nous rencontrons enfin, déclara-t-il.

\- Pas dans les meilleures conditions, je le crains, rigola-t-elle. Merci de nous avoir sauvé.

Il ne répondit rien, mais le sourire qu'il lui lança la rassura. Magnus savait que les blessures d'Alec n'était pas apparu sur son corps par magie. Et le fait que Tasha en soit la responsable ne le touchait pas vraiment. Il venait d'assister au pouvoir du démon qui les contrôlait et il en voulait plus à Peter et à lui-même plus qu'à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute pas vrai?

Skye le regarda avec compassion mais elle semblait étonné en entendant Tasha prononcer ces mots. Il était inconcevable qu'elle soit au courant de la relation qu'il avait avec Peter, pourtant elle semblait lire en lui comme une télépathe.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je la sensation que c'est le cas?

\- Parce que Magnus, après avoir vécu tant de temps dans ce monde et avoir vu tant des êtres qui t'étaient chers mourir, tu en as conclu que le responsable de ton malheur n'était autre que toi-même. Mais tu te trompes. Il n'y a aucun responsable. _C'est la vie_. Imprévisible et fatale. Et dès lors qu'il y a vraiment un responsable, matériel, en chair et en os, peu importe le passé commun que vous entretenez. C'est de _sa_ faute.

\- Vous, les Chasseurs d'Ombres, vous aimez lire les autres.

\- Bien sûr. Surtout quand j'ai raison.

Son sourire fier le fit rire à son tour.

\- Magnus, on ne peut pas rester ici. Ça mettrait James et Tessa en danger. Il faut qu'on rentre.

\- T'as un don pour ruiner l'ambiance, Skye, se plaignit Tasha.

Avalon hocha la tête avec véhémence, adhérant aux propos de son ami. Mais Magnus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ses affirmations. Pour sûr, si Peter cherchait à se venger, il viendrait les chercher ou trouverait un moyen de l'atteindre. Mais il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de monde impliqué dans tout ça, et il ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres de ses amis être les victimes d'une revanche maladive.

Magnus prit Jem et Tessa de côté et leur expliqua la situation. Bien que retissant à les voir partir dans un premier temps, Tessa calma Jem d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, Jem. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Il est aussi imprudent que Will, bien sur que je m'inquiète.

Magnus le serra dans ses bras amicalement avant de le relâcher un instant plus tard.

\- J'irai bien mon ami. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça ne sera pas le cas? chuchota-t-il

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, continua Tessa avec assurance. Nous sommes là.

Bien sur il le savait. Tessa avait été là pour lui depuis qu'il la connaissait. Les coups durs de chacun, ils les connaissaient. C'était une question de confiance mutuelle et une amitié éternelle qui s'était forgé entre les deux. Pour James, la question était plus compliqué. Les conversations avec lui quand il n'était encore que Frère Zachariah était plus bizarre que joviale. Mais c'était probablement un des traits des Frères. Les émotions sont toujours dans le chemin, alors elles sont inexistantes pour eux.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir Jace porter Clary dans ses bras, ayant visiblement entendu la conversation. Avalon aidait Skye à mettre Tasha sur ses pieds, mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se maintenir debout. Alec lui, fut aider par Simon et Isabelle qui occupaient chacun un bras pour le porter. Magnus regretta de ne pas pouvoir le faire soi-même, considérant le fait qu'il devait ouvrir un portail (se déplacer dans la ville la nuit ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention). D'un claquement de doigt et d'une vague de flamme bleue un portail s'érigea devant eux. Catarina passa la première, suivi par Jace et Clary, Alec, Simon et Isabelle, puis les Chasseurs d'Ombres de Seattle. Magnus sauta dans le portail après un dernier coup d'œil à Jem. Bizarrement, le sorcier avait la sensation que les inquiétudes de son ami étaient fondées. Il traversa en ignorant la vague de nausée qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il donna des ordres à peine son pied toucha son tapis.

\- Jace, installe Clary sur le canapé. Avalon, pose ton amie sur l'autre. Et Simon et Izzy, je veux Alec dans mon lit.

Il reçut des tas de regards interloqués et un gloussement de la part d'Alec.

\- Arrêtez avec vos pensées impures. Vous voyez un autre canapé?

\- Bien sur, rigola Isabelle.

\- C'est moi le roi des _innuendos_ en général, précisa Jace.

Ignorant les remarques, il se dirigea vers sa chambre alors que Ale glissait quelques mots à Jace avant de le rejoindre. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui à cause de la coupure sur sa rune. Jace le chassa pour qu'il aille se faire traiter. Il lançait à son _parabatai_ des clins d'œil remplis de sous-entendus.

Isabelle déposa son frère sur le matelas avec l'aide de Simon. Ils quittèrent la chambre instantanément. Magnus se posa délicatement au côté de son petit-ami. Il y avait encore des serviettes imbibées de sang et les plaies étaient encore à vif mais les _iratze_ semblaient faire leur effet, tout comme la magie de Magnus.

\- Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Alec

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi?

\- Tu transpires. Et tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Tu saignes et tu as essayé de me tuer. Je dirais que tu n'en mènes pas large.

Il ne répondit rien, honteux.

\- Je rigolais, le rassura-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. De ne pas être revenu tout de suite après.

\- Je sais. Ça a été les pires quatre jours de ma vie.

\- Les miens aussi. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Alec avouait rarement ses sentiments, même à Magnus, alors ce dernier fut surpris de la sincérité de ses mots. Le sorcier se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Chasseur d'Ombres. Il y avait un gout désagréable de sang alors qu'il l'embrassait mais il l'ignora. Le retrouver enfin surpassait tout. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour demander la permission d'approfondir le baiser; le moment qu'ils passaient. Alec se redressa en plongeant sa main droite dans les cheveux noirs de jais de son compagnon. Il le pressa contre lui, heureux de le retrouver après avoir été privé de lui pendant des jours.

Le baiser se fit plus pressant et plus sensuel plus les minutes passaient. Alec chercha la chaleur de sa moitié en montant sa main gauche sous son vêtement, du ventre au torse. Magnus s'écarta légèrement, décollant ses lèvres afin de pouvoir respirer. A la suite de ce baiser, Alec fit couler des bisous le long de son cou, se réjouissant des râles que poussait Magnus.

\- On devrait - peut-être... (il reprit son souffle) en arrêter là.

\- Pourquoi?

Alec était généralement celui avec le plus de self-control mais il avait du se retenir de faire des choses dont il n'avait pas le contrôle lorsqu'il était sous l'influence du démon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer cette occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait été privé de liberté pendant trop longtemps. Il retourna capturer les lèvres de Magnus, et alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à protester, il fut interrompu par la violence du geste. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait cet Alec sauvage. Magnus se mit à califourchon sur lui et fit sa part en embrassant sa mâchoire puis son cou, comme Alec l'avait fait pour lui auparavant. Le Chasseur d'Ombres enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en respirant bruyamment. Juste à ce moment, un raclement de gorge alerta Alec.

\- Par l'Ange, s'offusqua-t-il.

Magnus ne sembla pas prendre conscience de cette arrivée.

\- Presque sur que je n'en suis pas un, ironisa-t-il.

\- Non. Magnus... Magnus...

Le sorcier ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Magnus... Jace.

Il releva vite la tête, confus. Il survolait le visage d'Alec avec une envie irrésistible de continuer à l'embrasser mais parler d'un autre homme durant des effusions d'amour n'était pas exactement son genre.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler Jace?

\- Non c'est... Jace est derrière toi.

Magnus tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et découvrit Jace, adossé sur l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Il s'avança vers eux et alors que Magnus s'asseyait de nouveau sur le matelas plutôt que sur Alec.

\- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça.

Le sorcier rigola alors que Alec lançait un regard désapprobateur à son _parabatai_.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose?

\- Oui. Magnus. C'est à propos de la rune de _parabatai_ d'Alec. Est-ce qu'elle va guérir sans problème même sans l'aide de Jem?

\- Elle est déjà en train de se reformer alors ne t'en fais pas trop. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles.

Il soupira de soulagement, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. En tout cas, après les avoir retrouvé.

\- Autre chose? s'enquit Alec.

\- Les autres voudraient en savoir davantage sur Peter.

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre le matin?

\- J'imagine que si, concéda-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre en fredonnant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de raconter ce que tu viens de voir !

Alec ne reçut pas de réponse mais il était convaincu que son _parabatai_ l'avait entendu. Magnus s'allongea à ses côtés, agrippant sa main comme s'il allait de nouveau disparaître. Il colla sa tête à la sienne dans un effort désespéré de le sentir encore plus proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'Alec commençait à s'endormir.

\- _Aku cinta kamu_ , murmura le sorcier.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais la pression sur sa main était une preuve suffisante pour autoriser Magnus à dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre a été rapide à écrire ! Parce que je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Je retourne à mes révisions !**


	11. when the wind blows I will go

**Ava: Ca va te plaire encore plus alors, si un simple baiser t'a plu *wink wink***

 **Ariane: Tout le monde veut défoncer Jace pour avoir interrompu! Je ne qualifierais pas mon style de génial, mais ça me fait super plaisir!**

 **HeeYoung22: C'est gentil de commenter le 9 aussi ! C'est bien de pouvoir surprendre, j'en suis heureuse ! Je pense que la comparaison entre Peter et Ren est plutôt bonne. Ils veulent tout les deux être reconnu de la mauvaise façon. Oui ! Simon est là, enfiiin ! Et oui oui ! Avalon t'aime beaucoup, elle va constamment lire tes reviews quand tu les laisses haha. Et elle les adore ! Elle est très heureuse de faire ta connaissance aussi ! - OUI ! Les voilà en un seul morceau ! enfin presque haha ! Tu captes tout hyper vite haha ! (oui, il va se passer un truc avec Magnus haha) MAIS IL N'EST PAS ENCEINTE. Tu comprendras surement avec ce chapitre. Ça m'a fait rire aussi d'écrire "je veux Alec dans mon lit". On le veut tous dans notre lit hem hem (soyons réaliste). Ecrire la scène du baiser m'a beaucoup plu ! Et j'en écrit davantage ici ! J'espère que ça ne va pas te tuer ! Pareeeeeeeil! J'imagine toujours le petit sourire coquin de Jace ça me fait trop rire !**

 **Alyssa77: Je fais pas de fins sadiques ! D: On appelle ça du suspens xD**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab.**

 **ENCORE UNE FOIS, UNE SCÈNE UN PEU "KINKY" ("CHAUDE" POUR CEUX QUI NE PARLENT PAS TROP ANGLAIS) VOUS ETES PRÉVENU ! (il y a des collégiennes qui lisent, c'est pour ça que je préviens)**

* * *

 **« When the wind blows I will go ...»**

* * *

Alec s'agitait dans son sommeil. C'est ce qui força Magnus à se réveiller. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Il était couvert de sueur, malgré le fait qu'il s'était soulagé de son t-shirt, prétextant que le sang séché collant à sa peau n'était pas son idéal pour dormir. Magnus posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et Alec sembla se calmer un peu. Mais pas assez à son goût. Vérifiant l'heure pour être sûr de ne pas le réveiller à une heure trop matinale, il se pencha à son côté et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Alec. Alexander.

Bien que les Chasseurs d'Ombres s'acharnaient à le nier, ils étaient encore sensible aux mauvais rêves. La plupart était encore des adolescents. Des jeunes adultes tout au plus. Et après l'expérience qu'il avait vécu, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Alec en soit ressorti avec des séquelles plus profondes que les physiques. Magnus le secoua un peu, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. A sa surprise, il vit Alec ouvrir ses yeux calmement, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de cauchemars et que se réveiller en sursaut n'était plus d'actualité.

\- Magnus?

Sa voix était rauque mais toujours douce et claire.

\- Oui. Tu passais un mauvais moment avec Morphée.

-On dirait. Quelle heure il est ?

\- 11h26.

\- Grasse mat'. Cool.

\- J'imagine que tu n'en as pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- C'est sûr. Les autres sont réveillés?

\- Vu le remue ménage que j'entend dans mon salon, j'imagine que oui. On est obligé d'y aller tout de suite?

\- On devrait pouvoir prendre dix minutes pour nous, accorda Alec d'un sourire coquin.

\- Hm, fit Magnus. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous d'Alexander?

Alec poussa alors le sorcier sur son dos. Sa tête heurta l'oreiller et il lâcha un délicieux bruit, mélange entre surprise et plaisir. A l'image de ce que Magnus avait fait la veille, Alec se posa sur lui, ses deux jambes encadrant son corps. Enfin, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Le Chasseur d'Ombres pouvait sentir le sourire du sorcier alors qu'il pressait sa bouche sur la sienne. Il espérait que ce moment intime durerait pour toujours.

Magnus caressa le contour des blessures d'Alec avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Ce dernier l'arrêta en lui agrippant la main.

\- Ca va. Je vais bien.

Retournant à sa tâche, Magnus sembla se détendre assez pour apprécier l'audace de son compagnon, à tel point qu'il décida de lui mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Alec laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Prenant ça comme une invitation, Magnus fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et joua avec l'ourlet de son pantalon.

La veille, à cause du sang qui inondait ses vêtements, Alec avait emprunté un pantalon de pyjama à Magnus qui l'observait avec attention, retenant chaque courbe de son corps, chaque muscle et chaque cicatrice. Même les runes paraissaient magnifiques sur sa peau couleur lait.

Alec cessa de jouer avec le lobe de son oreille et se recula un peu en prenant conscience de la position de ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je pensais que c'était assez évident, répondit Magnus avec un sourire. Je te rappelle que j'ai babysitté pour toi.

\- On ne peut pas. Les autres sont à côté.

\- Alors il faudra être vraiment silencieux.

\- Ça ne nous a pas servi à grand chose hier quand Jace s'est pointé.

Magnus fit danser ses doigts vers la porte qui se ferma délicatement comme par magie (littéralement) et produit un petit 'clic' indiquant qu'elle s'était verrouillée. Alec avait regardé le processus du début à la fin d'un air dubitatif. Puis il se tourna vers Magnus qui semblait très fier de son travail, mais aussi légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Là. Comme ça, on ne sera pas dérangé.

Alec attrapa les deux poignets du sorcier et les emprisonna entre ses doigts. Il les colla au dessus de sa tête, contre l'oreiller, histoire de ne pas lui faire trop mal. En temps que Chasseur d'Ombres, Alec savait qu'il avait de la poigne. Et il savait aussi que Magnus tirait sa magie de ses mains, et que les immobiliser était considéré comme un avantage.

\- Plus de magie pour toi.

Mais Magnus sembla prendre ça d'une façon bien différente. Il remonta sa jambe vers l'entre-jambe d'Alec. Ce dernier poussa un grognement.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Bane.

\- J'espère bien. Tu voudrais être mon partenaire de jeu?

Ne pas répondre à ses avances. C'est ce qu'Alec avait prévu de faire. Mais les yeux de chat de Magnus l'attirait comme un aimant. Il voulait ce qui s'offrait à lui. Cependant, il savait aussi que les autres les attendaient probablement. D'un autre côté, Magnus avait verrouillé la porte. Ce dernier pouvait voir les rouages du cerveau d'Alec fonctionner à plein régime, jugeant le pour et le contre. Il pressa davantage son genou à l'entre-jambe d'Alec.

\- Et puis merde.

Etant le seul avec un t-shirt, Magnus était bien trop habillé pour Alec qui souleva son vêtement pour découvrir son torse. Ayant bien l'intention de ne pas l'autoriser à faire ses tours de passe-passe, le jeune Lightwood fit passer la tête de Magnus en dehors du t-shirt mais utilisa le tissu pour bloquer ses mains plutôt que de les tenir des siennes.

Le teint halé de Magnus était magnifique. Il brillait de sueur et ses abdos étaient contractés à tel point qu'on voyait chaque contour de ses muscles. Alec s'allongea presque sur lui et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il touchait aussi à tout. C'était une des rares occasions qu'il avait. Généralement, c'était toujours Magnus qui avait le dessus. Alec fit glisser petit à petit et tour à tour leur pantalon. Bientôt, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux en sous-vêtements. Alec posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Magnus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le sorcier avança ses bras et emprisonna son amant dans son étreinte. Le seul moyen pour lui de s'en tirer était de relâcher la camisole qu'il avait posé sur ses mains.

\- Pas de magie. Je te le promets.

Son souffle était court. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le fasse mijoter.

Sans même regarder, Alec passa sa main derrière sa tête et tira sur le t-shirt pour le libérer. A peine fut-il relâcher qu'il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, comme d'ordinaire.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Alec.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Magnus en enfonça ses ongles dans son dos.

Magnus roula sur le côté pour se mettre dos au Nephilim. Il se tenait sur ses coudes alors que le poids d'Alec l'écrasait presque, mais il n'en avait que faire. Cette présence était rassurante, et il la désirait. Alec tira les draps sur le corps, cachant ce qu'une âme sensible pourrait accidentellement voir.

\- Je t'aime plus que mon immortalité.

\- Et je t'aime plus que ma vie de mortel.

Un immortel et un mortel. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et ne formèrent plus qu'un.

* * *

Tasha s'amusait à coiffer Avalon. Elle avait déjà fait les cheveux de Skye et Clary après qu'elles soient allé prendre une douche. Isabelle décida d'y aller à leur suite. Elle sortait à peine. Elle séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette, souriant à la vue de Simon. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser et l'accompagna s'asseoir au côté de Jace et Clary.

\- J'ai entendu Alec et Magnus parler en allant me doucher. Ils ne sont pas sorti?

\- Non, s'étonna Clary.

\- Je n'ai même pas envie de envie de savoir ce qu'ils font dans cette chambre, avoua Simon.

\- J'ai une vague idée, rigola Jace.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec curiosité alors qu'il pointait du doigt sa rune de _parabatai_.

\- Elle est endommagée, pas détruite.

Il avait son sourire caractéristique qui sous-entendait tout un tas de chose alors Clary lui frappa l'épaule.

\- Par l'Ange, fit Skye en prenant conscience de ce qu'il insinuait.

\- Je trouve ça adorable, lâchèrent Avalon et Tasha en même temps.

Isabelle s'éclipsa pendant environ cinq minutes alors qu'ils attendaient tous que Magnus et Alec daignent les rejoindre. Simon se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui s'était glissé pour s'approcher de lui. Elle lui prit la main et il ne questionna pas son geste. Il vit Jace observer chacun de leur geste mais garder ses pensées pour lui. Il avait arrêter d'être jaloux depuis longtemps mais il était toujours libre de mettre certaines barrières.

\- Tu peux me l'avouer tu sais, admit Simon.

\- Avouer quoi?

\- Te faire enlever. C'était une tentative désespérée pour échapper à la cérémonie pas vrai?

\- Mon plus grand secret, rigola-t-elle. Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée. J'avais tellement peur que je ne puisse pas y arriver à temps.

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Sur cette joyeuse note, Isabelle revint avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Personne n'y prêta attention dans un premier temps parce que Tasha avait démarrer un sujet de conversation qui les intéressait tous.

\- Et pour Peter? Magnus a dit qu'il nous expliquerait, mais pas ce qu'on ferait si on le trouve.

\- Je proposerais bien de le tuer, offrit Jace.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, intervint Skye. Nous pourrions le livrer à l'Enclave.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle ferait? protesta Tasha. C'est toujours la même chose avec l'Enclave. Ils vont punir toute une espèce pour les erreurs d'un seul homme. Comme pour les Fées. Qu'est ce qui nous dit que quand ils l'incrimineront, ils n'accuseront pas plus de sorciers? Comme Magnus. Sans compter la chasse aux sorcières qui aura lieu pour les personnes qui ont assisté aux jeux.

\- Quoi alors?

\- Pourquoi ne pas manger avant de continuer cette conversation désagréable? s'interposa Isabelle.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Avalon. Je meurs de faim.

\- Je ne toucherai pas ça si j'étais toi. Surtout si c'est Izzy qui l'a cuisiné.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la nouvelle voix qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Alec se tenait là, Magnus à sa suite. Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux mouillés et la serviette qui pendait de la nuque du sorcier indiquait qu'ils avaient pris une douche avant de les rejoindre. Magnus s'était changé. Il portait des vêtements en satin couleur bleu foncé, tandis qu'Alec avait opté pour des vêtements en soie de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Isabelle lui lança un regard offensé entendant son commentaire. Magnus fit donc apparaître tout un tas de plat, pizzas, sushis, et quelques plats à emporter de Taki's. Alec lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Tasha sembla la seule à remarquer le tressaillement de ses lèvres après avoir utilisé sa magie.

\- J'ai payé, le rassura-t-il.

\- J'espère bien.

Le sorcier tapa dans ses mains.

\- Très bien ! Autant passer à la partie que tout le monde attend. Mais j'aurai besoin que personne ne m'interrompe.

Ils acceptèrent tous ses conditions et ils commencèrent à manger tout en écoutant.

\- Bon. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent maintenant, celui qui s'en prend à nous s'appelle Peter Pan. Et il est mon demi-frère. Pour ceux qui ont participé à l'expédition à Edom pour venir me chercher, moi, Luke et Jocelyne, vous vous souvenez surement qu'il a été mentionné que Asmodée avait eu beaucoup d'enfants sorciers mais que la _plupart_ étaient mort. Bien entendu, Peter fait parti de cette petite minorité et comme mon père l'a très gentiment pointé, je suis un de ses préférés, ce qui a attisé la jalousie de certains. Spécialement celle de Peter.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre son nom et celui de l'histoire? demanda Tasha avant de se rendre compte de son interruption. Pardon...

\- C'est une bonne question, répondit Magnus en ignorant ses excuses. Vous avez surement tous entendu parler de James Matthew Barrie, l'auteur de Peter Pan. Il était mon ami. Et son personnage de Peter est tiré de mon frère. Et je suis bien entendu Capitaine Crochet.

\- Mais je croyais que Barrie était ton ami.

\- Bien sur oui. Disons que l'histoire que vous connaissez n'est pas exactement l'original. D'origine, Crochet était quelqu'un de bon, qui aidait. Peter me le reprochait souvent; d'aider les âmes en détresse. Des personnes comme Raphaël, que je sauvais parce que je le voulais. La différence était bien sur que Peter était l'inverse de Crochet. Il mentait, et amenait les enfants à la mort. En apprenant ce qui était en train de s'écrire, Peter à fait en sorte, grâce à la magie de tourner l'histoire à son avantage. James était déjà très faible mentalement dû aux problèmes qu'ils subissaient. George et Michael, ses fils adoptifs décédèrent quelques années après leur mère, la femme qu'il aimait. Et Peter, un autre de ses fils adoptifs se suicida. Vous imaginez bien que Peter a profité de son nom en plus de ça pour faire de Barrie ce qu'il voulait. Un garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir, toujours jeune et qui faisait des choses merveilleuses. Crochet, qui ne vieillit pas non plus, mais qui a peur du temps et qui déteste Peter. Bien sur, tout est à prendre dans le sens contraire. C'est juste la façon dont il me voit.

\- Donc on a failli mourir par jalousie? questionna Clary.

\- Probablement.

Catarina connaissait déjà l'histoire, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas la jalousie maladive de Peter. Magnus se leva. Visiblement, parler de son passé ne lui plaisait pas et il n'était pas d'humeur à manger. Il était sur le point d'aller prendre l'air mais Alec lui dicta autrement.

\- Tu devrais manger. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé depuis quelques temps.

\- Je vais juste prendre l'air un instant. Je reviens vite.

Alec décida de lui accorder un peu d'espace et le laissa sortir pour quelques minutes, juste le temps pour les autres de remplir leurs estomacs vides. Tasha suivit pourtant le sorcier en prenant soin de ne se faire voir par personne.

* * *

Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. L'air ravivait ses sens tandis qu'il observait sa main droite avec inquiétude. Avec le temps, il sera difficile de camoufler ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'autant qu'il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Utiliser la magie l'épuisait de plus en plus, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. Du moins, pas autant. Il serra sa main dans son autre dans l'espoir de voir son mal disparaître. Des bruits de pas le forcèrent à camoufler son bras derrière son dos.

\- Magnus?

Il se tourna et découvrit Tasha.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres? s'enquit-il.

\- Et toi?

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul. Toi aussi apparemment. Quelque chose ne va pas?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Tu me fais penser à Alec.

\- Super classe?

\- Il n'aime pas s'étaler sur ses sentiments non plus.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'air d'un professionnel sur ce sujet non plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je t'ai vu grimacer de douleur. Plusieurs fois.

\- Je me suis fait coupé. Ça tire.

\- Ça tire quand tu utilises ta magie? Parce que c'est ce qui cause cette douleur. Pas vrai?

Il l'observa d'un œil mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un l'apprenne alors que Peter était toujours après eux. Il avait besoin d'être fonctionnel. Mais si elle s'en était rendu compte, il avait besoin de sa parole. Elle devait garder ça pour elle, le temps que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Tu ne peux rien dire. Surtout pas à Alec.

\- Montre-moi.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était réticent, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Et elle avait l'air encore plus têtu qu'Avalon alors il abdiqua. Il remonta sa manche et découvrit son bras.

Ses veines étaient d'un noir affreux et le bout de ses doigts avaient commencé à noircir, comme si sa personne se transformait en un tas de cendre ou en une statue en marbre noir.

\- Les veines sont juste annonciateur que ce que j'ai aux doigts va s'étendre.

\- Depuis quand est-ce là?

\- En utilisant ma magie tout à l'heure. Les veines sont apparus et se sont répandus comme une traîné de poudre. Et le bout de mes doigts quand j'ai essayé de me soigner avant que tu n'arrives. Ça ne fait qu'empirer. Que j'use de ma magie ou non.

\- Qu'est ce qui a causé ça?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que ça finira par me tuer.

* * *

 **Retour aux révisions ! Love love ! (j'écris vite, parce que je vous aime, mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez, maintenant je bosse !)**


	12. but where I'll wash up heaven knows

**Merci pour tous vos gentils mots ! Ils m'ont réchauffé le cœur. (et merci d'avoir partagé vos instagram)**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab !**

 **JE SUIS DE RETOUR !**

* * *

 **« But where I'll wash up heaven knows »**

* * *

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça toutes les cinq minutes ! C'est déjà assez compliqué de le cacher à Alec, mais si tu continues à m'observer autant le hurler haut et fort !

\- Je préférerais, figure toi ! Quelqu'un finira par s'en rendre compte. Alec me lance déjà des regards mauvais quand il se rend compte que je te regarde !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis: arrête de me regarder !

\- Magnus. Je ne peux pas. Tu dois leur dire. Les veines ont déjà atteint ton épaule et ces stigmates noires te rongent déjà l'avant bras. Tu comptes cacher ça comment?

\- Je m'en suis déjà chargé. Ils ne verront rien.

Il avait l'air de se sentir coupable de ce que cela impliquait et Tasha comprit ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Magnus, non. Dis moi que tu n'as pas utilisé de magie sur eux.

\- Pas sur eux, devant leurs yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ! Tu essaies de te tuer plus vite?! Bordel de...

La Chasseuse d'Ombres rêvait d'hurler sur lui afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Mais elle devait se contenter de transmettre sa colère en un chuchotement. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. Ses paumes étaient moites dû au stress. Elle secoua la tête après un certain moment, tout en mordillant ses lèvres nerveusement.

\- Nope. Hm-hm. Je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Je ne te demandes rien. Tu vas continuer à te taire, ou je te ferai taire.

\- Et tu comptes m'arrêter comment, Einstein? Je connais la langue des signes et t'as un pied dans la tombe!

\- Ecoute, laisse moi au moins du temps. Juste assez pour trouver une solution. Et si je ne trouve rien, je leur dirai tout. Deux jours. Je t'en prie.

Comment refuser sa requête avec ses yeux de chats qui la suppliaient?

\- Vingt quatre heures. C'est tout ce que je t'offre. Après ce délai, solution ou pas, tu craches le morceau ou c'est moi qui le fait.

Tasha quitta la pièce non sans lui donner un coup d'épaule. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait fourré. Alec et tous les autres ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Magnus alors qu'elle était au courant du problème. Elle repassa les symptômes du sorcier dans sa tête. La magie était partie intégrante de lui, et elle était empoisonnée. Comment extraire la maladie sans tuer Magnus ou celui qui tenterait de la retirer. Une Épée de Damoclès était perchée au dessus de la tête de la Chasseuse d'Ombres et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en subir ses foudres.

Elle sortit son portable et se décida à appeler une personne susceptible de l'aider. C'était quitte ou double. Elle avait peut-être promis à Magnus de ne pas en parler à ceux qui se trouvaient dans son salon, mais elle n'avait certainement rien promis pour ceux en dehors.

* * *

\- Tout va bien? demanda Alec

Magnus lui sourit en guise de réponse. Il savait mentir, mais n'aimait pas trop ça. Un sourire semblait être la meilleure façon de mettre de côté cette question sans alerter Alec. Le sorcier se posa à ses côtés et souffla de soulagement. Rester debout était devenu un supplice depuis que le maléfice s'était étendu. Il regarda discrètement Tasha revenir d'un des chambres, l'air déterminé. Elle chuchota des mots à Avalon et Skye avant de s'asseoir avec elles. Elles semblaient parler d'un sujet sensible.

Une main s'agitant devant son visage le tira de sa rêverie. La jeune Fray le regardait avec intérêt.

\- Oui?

\- Comment allons-nous trouver Peter? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas protégé.

\- Il prend beaucoup de précautions pour qu'on ne le trouve pas. Mais il fera surement une erreur à un moment ou un autre.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus est tout autre, intervint Isabelle. Nos parents. Simon a pu nous couvrir quelques jours mais depuis le temps, ils doivent savoir que quelque chose cloche. Ça fait plusieurs jours que nous ne sommes pas rentrés à l'Institut. On va se faire massacrer.

\- Je pourrais peut-être arranger quelque chose? proposa Magnus.

Sa proposition gagna un regard désapprobateur de Tasha qui faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser la vérité s'échapper. Elle avait l'air sur le point d'imploser.

\- Quoi, comme un mot d'absence? rigola Simon. On n'est plus au lycée. Ça ne va pas prendre.

\- Profitons de la présence de vos collègues de Seattle. Inventons une histoire de rencontre pédagogique ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Ils vont savoir qu'on ment, précisa Jace.

\- Et alors? Ils ne pourront rien prouver. Vous avez la preuve physique que des Chasseurs d'Ombres d'une autre ville sont là. Ils remettront tout en question mais au final, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose. Et ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Avalon et les autres pourront sortir le même mensonge. Assurez vous juste d'être bien accordé.

Tasha remarqua de quelle façon le sorcier tentait soigneusement de l'ignorer, dans ses actes et dans ses paroles. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et elle s'excusa auprès de tous avant de se retirer à la cuisine. Alec vit comment Magnus la regardait et l'inquiétude le rongeait. Il couvrit la main du sorcier et le guida plus loin, à l'écart des autres qui discutaient du "plus gros mensonge du siècle" d'après Simon. Alec leva les yeux aux ciels. L'ancien vampire avait pu cacher sa nature à sa mère pendant plusieurs mois mais il était incapable de mentir à Jocelyne qu'il accusait de glisser du _Veritaserum_ dans son café, peu importe ce que cette décoction était.

Magnus le regardait curieusement. Son regard s'illumina à la perspective coquine de se retrouver dans un coin obscur avec Alec. Il se pencha pour voler un baiser mais Alec se déroba avant de fermer son visage comme il le faisait souvent dans les situations sérieuses.

\- Ouch. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Pas que je sache encore. C'est pour ça que je te laisse une chance de cracher le morceau.

Alec pouvait entendre de là où il était une dispute à sens unique dans une langue étrangère. Il en conclut que le coup de téléphone de Tasha ne devait pas se passer bien. Magnus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son Chasseur d'Ombres et les glissa les longs de ses bras.

\- Il n'y a rien, sourit Magnus.

\- C'est quoi ces regards que vous vous lancez avec Tasha? Et ne me dis pas "rien".

\- Il n'y a pas de regards. Elle me remerciait juste de vous avoir sauvé. C'est tout.

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec tes mains qui tremblent, ton teint pâle et les cernes que tu as sous les yeux?

\- Je suis si affreux que ça?

\- Arrête Magnus. C'est sérieux.

\- Je suis juste fatigué. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Un peu de sommeil en plus et je serais comme neuf.

Alec baissa la tête et retira les mains de Magnus de là où elles étaient. Ce dernier ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cette réaction.

\- Tu sais, après avoir vu défiler tellement de siècles, on peut s'attendre à ce que tu aies appris à mentir. On dirait que non. J'ignorais que je ne valais même pas la vérité.

Il abandonna Magnus et entreprit de rejoindre ses amis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le moment. Retourner à l'Institut semblait dérisoire. Il ne ferait qu'être victime d'un interrogatoire par sa mère et il n'était décidément pas d'humeur à en faire les frais. Rester à l'appartement de Magnus semblait cruel pour eux deux. Il entendait ce dernier l'appeler, comme un cri de désespoir. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il rencontra un mur invisible qui l'énerva davantage. Sans se retourne, il tapa sur l'obstacle de ses deux poings.

\- Abaisse le champ de force, Magnus !

Sa voix grondait de colère en comparaison à la faible et suppliante de Magnus.

\- Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas être seul.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir seul_ , pensa Magnus.

\- Alors il fallait y penser avant !

\- Je t'en prie... chuchota le sorcier.

Le champ de force se désintégra sans qu'Alec sache pourquoi. Tenter de comprendre ne vint pas à l'esprit du jeune Lightwood alors il se retira sans donner le temps à Magnus d'argumenter. Dans son incapacité à voir la marque s'étendre sur la nuque et la joue du sorcier, il ne put pas non plus le voir s'adosser contre le mur, le souffle court.

La mort n'avait jamais vraiment effrayé Magnus. C'était le cycle de la vie pour tout les Terrestres. Tout le monde meurt un jour, même si les Créatures Obscures ont tendance à retarder le processus. Mais lui qui avait toujours été entouré d'êtres qu'il appréciait à défaut de trop les aimer, qui les avaient regarder s'éteindre comme un feu lors d'une soirée de pluie, l'idée de mourir seul le terrifiait. Alors que le froid s'insinuait en lui, il sentait la mort le réclamer. Il n'avait pas vingt quatre heures: les ténèbres s'abattaient déjà sur lui.

* * *

\- C'était Oh Jung? demanda Skye.

\- Non, je parlais coréen pour frimer, répliqua Tasha.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

\- Crier serait le terme exact. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait atteindre de telles intonations.

\- Qui est Oh Jung? s'interrogea Clary

\- Elle est à la tête de l'Institut de Seattle, expliqua Tasha en se frottant les yeux.

\- Et ta belle-mère, rigola Avalon.

Si la grise s'empêcha d'insulter son amie, ce ne fut là que par courtoisie pour les oreilles sensibles de ses "collègues". Elle lança à coussin à la rousse et expliqua aux autres la colère et l'inquiétude que leur tutrice avait eu pour eux. Même en ayant raconter le mensonge, elle n'en avait pas cru un mot mais avait laissé couler. Elle connaissait bien ses élèves depuis le temps, et leur interdire de vagabonder ne les insinuerait qu'à faire encore pire. Ce que les filles ne purent qu'agréer.

Alec émergea d'une des pièces, les sourcils froncés et la mine grise. On ne pouvait pas en jurer mas il avait légèrement les yeux rouges, ce qui faisait ressortir leur couleur bleu. Il se frotta les nez et remit ses cheveux en place dans un espoir vain de faire comme si de rien était. Magnus ne le suivait pas. Le cœur de la grise fit un bon dans sa poitrine. L'inquiétude la rongeait à nouveau et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sauta presque de son siège et s'approcha en vitesse de Alec afin de parler en privé.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, mais il se recula et la repoussa en la découvrant. _Pas bon_ , pensa Tasha.

\- Alec, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où est Magnus?

\- Va lui demander. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez devenu assez proche pour partager un secret.

\- Il t'en a parlé?

\- Non, mais tu peux peut-être m'éclairer. Il n'est pas assez honnête pour dire la vérité, mais il est assez confiant pour ériger une barrière. Enfermer avec lui un Chasseur d'Ombres en colère. Je le croyais plus intelligent.

Ce fut comme un coup aux côtes. La Chasseuse d'Ombres avaient du mal à formuler une idée cohérente. Elle ne parvenait même pas à s'empêche de bégayer. Elle avait prévenu Magnus qu'utiliser la magie ne le pousserait que davantage vers sa mort. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'un sorcier restait dépendant de sa magie, peu importe ce que cela pouvait lui faire. La grise se rattrapa sur Alec alors que ses genoux lâchaient, une mauvaise habitude qu'avait son corps quand elle souffrait de beaucoup de stress.

\- Il a utilisé de la magie?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il avait érigé un mur. Est ce qu'il avait l'air différent?

\- J'ai l'air de prendre en considération ses états d'esprit?

\- Bordel, Alec !

Elle le poussa sur le côté et examina toutes les pièces qui longeaient les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la dernière. Là, la grise trouva Magnus, un genou à terre et l'avant bras contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir Alec derrière elle mais ne s'en soucia pas plus. Elle courra auprès de Magnus et tenta de le maintenir à nouveau debout. Mais il glissa juste davantage et se retrouva assis par terre, les jambes étendus et les bras le long de son corps. Sa tête pendait à tel point que son menton touchait son torse. Tasha s'avança devant lui et pris son visage en coupe.

Derrière, les pas d'Alec se sont fait lourds alors qu'il voyait Magnus comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? Magnus !

Il courra et s'agenouilla au côté de la jeune Whitewillow. Cette dernière releva sa tête et découvrit avec horreur les veines noirs qui remontaient le long de sa joue. La stigmate noire progressait plus lentement mais elle était toujours plus grande que nécessaire. Alec s'offusqua de cette vue.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

\- Tu peux le voir?

\- Bien sûr que je peux le voir !

\- Oh non non non non. Magnus. Je t'en prie. Réveille toi.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il obéirait mais le sorcier ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son état était pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Un œil, celui du côté des veines était étrangement foncé, et Tasha soupçonnait le poison de s'infiltrer partout. Le sorcier élargit son sourire quand il aperçut Alec.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Quelque chose a empoisonné sa magie, expliqua Tasha. Tu n'as pas vingt quatre heures, Magnus.

\- Il faut l'emmener à Catarina.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, souffla Magnus.

Du regard, les deux Chasseurs d'Ombres se concertèrent et agrippèrent le sorcier par les bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils passèrent devant leurs amis qui se levèrent de surprise. Ils les suivirent en posant des tas de questions auxquelles ils ne répondaient pas.

Quand Magnus fut installer sur le lit, il lâcha un grognement désapprobateur et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Catarina poussa Tasha du chemin et examina son ami. Sa jambe était stigmatisée comme son bras.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait pas vu plus tôt?!

\- Ma faute, chuchota le sorcier. Pardon. Je pensais que je pourrais trouver une solution.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose? demanda Alec à Catarina.

\- Ne parle pas à travers moi, Alexander. Je suis mourant, pas sourd.

\- Tu n'es pas mourant.

Les autres se décidèrent à quitter la pièce au vue de la tournure que prenait la discussion. Le ton de la voix d'Alec était dangereux, inquiet et triste.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, les Terrestres. Je sais ce que mourir fera. Vous en avez pris l'habitude parce que vous vivez avec au jour le jour à tel point que la Mort est devenue votre amie. Mais moi, je la fuis. Et pour ça elle me déteste. Je la sens, tenter de m'arracher à toi.

\- Non, on va trouver un moyen. Peter est surement derrière tout ça. Je vais l'obliger à tout me dire et on trouvera un remède.

\- Je serais déjà mort.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé se passer, cria Alec.

Il l'observa un moment, en apercevant du mouvement à l'extérieur. Ses yeux étaient lourds, il voulait juste les fermer et dormir pendant très longtemps. Mais ils voulaient aussi imprimer le visage d'Alec derrière ses paupières.

\- 알렉산더, 넌 내 첫사랑 아니에요. 하지만 내 마지막 사랑 될게요.

Alec le regarda avec intérêt mais il n'en dit pas plus et s'endormit sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tasha se posta devant l'entrée de la porte avec les autres derrière elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

Le regard de Avalon et Tasha lui annoncèrent que ce n'était rien de bon.

\- Il a dit..., commença Avalon.

\- "Alexander, tu n'es pas mon premier amour. Mais tu seras mon dernier.", finit Tasha.

* * *

 **Je vous fais attendre plus d'un mois pour un cliffhanger hahahahahahaha ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, vous devriez écouter la chanson de Ruth B, Lost Boy. C'est une chanson sur Peter Pan :D**


	13. truth be told i'm still just scared

**Ca faisait un baiiiiiiil !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Il est tard et répondre individuellement prendrait trop de temps ! Une autre fois !**

 **J'ai été très en colère pendant quelques temps à cause d'une fille que je connais qui a rigolé en apprenant la mort de mon chat. Ah. Et ça se dit humain ce genre de personne.**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab !**

* * *

 **« Truth be told I'm still just scared as hell... »**

* * *

Il y avait du sang partout. Magnus avait commencé à vomir du sang quand la stigmate sur son bras s'était étendu à sa nuque. Catarina avait réussi à ralentir l'expansion des veines noires grâce à sa magie mais même elle était à court d'idée. Elle avait conclu que la raison de son état était du à une blessure qu'il avait au doigt. En se remémorant les événements précédents, elle se souvint que le démon accroché à la nuque d'Alec l'avait mordu et qu'il l'avait enfermé dans un pot. Un pot qui était chez Jem.

Jace et Isabelle avaient offert d'aller le chercher, espérant que cela pourrait aider Catarina à trouver un antidote. Mais pendant ce temps, tout le monde paniquait. Skye était particulièrement silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir le contrôle des choses. Avalon et Tasha faisaient de leur mieux pour éponger le sang que Magnus crachait. Alec ne quittait pas son chevet mais il était clair qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il aurait égorger un démon s'il y en avait eu un à disposition.

Il trempa de nouveau une petite serviette dans une bassine d'eau froide et la pressa sur le front du sorcier. Il suait tellement que son oreiller était trempé, en plus d'avoir du sang séché dessus. Magnus fut pris de haut le cœur. Sa tête s'enfonça dans le coussin et sa poitrine se souleva alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait. Il lâcha un gémissement et agrippa au hasard le t-shirt d'Alec et son drap de l'autre main. Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, Magnus cracha du sang noir qui inonda son visage. Ses membres se mirent à trembler et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses tempes avant de se noyer dans ses cheveux.

\- Tourne le sur le côté, ordonna Catarina. Il faut dégager ses voies respiratoires.

Alec obéit et poussa son épaule sur le côté. Le visage dans le vide, le sorcier sembla retrouver sa capacité à respirer. Il se calma au bout de cinq minutes alors que le jeune Lightwood le redressait en position assise. La tête de Magnus tangua un moment avant de s'écraser sur l'épaule du Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- On va vous laisser, proposa Avalon.

\- Je suis d'accord, admit Catarina. Isabelle et Jace ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Je reviendrais voir Magnus après.

Ils quittèrent la pièce alors qu'Alec essuyait la bouche de son malade. Il lui enleva aussi son t-shirt pour éponger son torse. La marque était tellement grande que c'était au tour d'Alec d'avoir des nausées. Il ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait souffrir de la sorte. Il sentait le souffle chaud du sorcier sur sa nuque, et ce qui l'aurait fait rougir avant, le rassurait maintenant.

\- Tu vas y aller, pas vrai?

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de Magnus. Peut-être que ce qui le surprenait davantage était à quel point sa voix était enrouée. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour fixer ses yeux sur les siens.

\- Comment ça?

\- Peter. Tu vas le ... -

\- Oui. Je ne vais pas rester assis à rien faire alors que-

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas si tu es déjà mort.

\- Alors promets-moi une chose.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Si... s'il devait arriver que je... _meurs._ Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans cette colère constante. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Retourne auprès de ta sœur, de ton frère. De ta famille. Et avance.

\- Au moment où on s'est dit "je t'aime", au moment où on a traversé toutes ses épreuves ensemble, tu es devenu un membre de ma famille. Si je dois avancer, tu le feras avec moi.

Il reposa Magnus sur le coussin et poussa sur ses jambes pour s'extraire des couvertures. Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et il avança vers la sortie espérant emporter avec lui un peu du fardeau de Magnus.

* * *

Jace et Isabelle étaient bien rentrés comme l'avait prédit Catarina mais Alec les dépassa comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Il fonça vers la sortie et claqua la porte après lui. Isabelle tenta de le suivre pour être stopper par Simon qui lui offrit un regard compatissant. Il s'était rapproché avec un silence inhumain. Il avait tendance à faire cela. Comme si avoir été un vampire lui avait laissé quelques traces. Sa main se glissa dans la sienne et il la serra pour la rassurer.

\- Il a besoin d'air. Tu le sais.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais le garçon était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ou en tout cas il l'était devenu.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne pourra rien faire dans son état. C'est la colère qui parle. Et la colère mène aux situations dangereuses.

\- Nous sommes des Chasseurs d'Ombres, Izzy. Chaque jour mène à des situations dangereuses.

\- Mais la vie de Magnus n'est pas en jeu quand il va se battre en un jour banal ! Il va se faire tuer ou chercher les ennuis là où il ne devrait pas.

\- Depuis quand l'un de nous a-t-il suivi des règles?

\- Mais il est seul, cria-t-elle. Nous avons tous fait l'expérience de ce qu'un cœur brisé peut accomplir. Et ça ne conduit qu'à plus de désastre.

\- Isabelle, interrompit Jace. Faisons lui confiance. Pour l'instant.

Clary appuya la décision de Jace, la désignant de sage et concrète. Catarina s'avança et prit à Jace le bocal contenant le démon, autrefois accroché à la nuque d'Alec. Elle n'ouvrit pas par précaution et effleura le verre des doigts. Elle semblait inquiète et cela ne rassura en rien Isabelle qui luttait pour ne pas rejoindre son frère dans l'instant.

\- C'est mort. Il n'a rien eu pour se nourrir alors il est mort.

\- C'est impossible, souligna Clary. Un démon qui meurt retourne dans sa dimension. Mais il est toujours là.

\- Je suspecte que le sang de Magnus lui a permit de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais...

Elle retira le couvercle du bocal. A peine eut-elle fit ça que la créature se désintégra sous leurs yeux dans un nuage de fumée noir et vert. Isabelle attrapa le récipient pour le jeter contre un mur au hasard. Sa patience et son moral avaient été mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours. Elle voulait juste rentrer et apprécier le bonheur d'une journée banale. Avec ses amis, son petit-ami, et que l'Ange lui vienne en aide, même ses parents étaient les bienvenus.

Elle s'interrogea sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Alec avait disparu Dieu sait où, Magnus était mourant et ils ne savaient pas comment lui venir en aide, les Chasseuses d'Ombres ne pouvaient pas rester ici indéfiniment sans amener les suspicions de l'Enclave sur leur étrange absence, ils avaient entraîné Jem et Tessa dans leur magouille et elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle se sentait dépasser par les événements. Jamais la jeune Lightwood n'aurait pensé devoir régler des comptes avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sebasti- Jonathan Morgenstern. Mais si Magnus venait à mourir, Peter allait devoir payer. Et ils n'allaient pas laisser l'Enclave se charger de cette affaire. Car s'il y a bien une chose qu'Isabelle avait appris durant tout ce temps c'était que la famille: c'est sacré.

* * *

La journée était presque fini. Alec n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'était pas rentré à l'Institut depuis plusieurs jours et bientôt, des Chasseurs d'Ombres viendraient les chercher pour des explications. Mais il savait que si l'Enclave apprenait ce qu'il se passait, ils essaieraient de faire tout dans les règles et en suivant la procédure. Mais ce n'était pas difficile de savoir que cette procédure tuerait Magnus. Il se souvint de comment il était avant. Toujours à suivre les règles comme le chien fidèle de l'Enclave. Quand était-il devenu aussi audacieux? Quand il se regardait dans un miroir, il y voyait Jace plus que sa propre personne.

Un torrent de pluie s'était abattu sur la ville alors qu'il courrait dans les rues. Les trottoirs étaient pavés de personnes armés de parapluie. Il n'avait pas mis de runes alors il était visible de tous. Camouflé par le rideau de ténèbres de la nuit, il passait presque inaperçu, si ce n'est pour sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus perçants. Aussi, il avait du sang sur le visage et les mains. La pluie s'en débarrassait difficilement parce qu'il avait déjà séché.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin d'atteindre sa destination. Il y était presque. Il eut le temps de voir un flash de cheveux roux avant de se retrouver pousser dans une allée. Il savait déjà à qui il allait se frotter. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se retourna pas et frappa le mur en briques de toutes ses forces.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de compassion, Clary. Ni de pitié.

\- Je ne suis pas Clary, et je ne veux t'offrir aucun des deux.

Devant lui se tenait la deuxième tête rousse du nouveau groupe qui s'était formé. Une personne qui se mêlait de se qui ne la regardait pas. Alec fronça davantage les sourcils et la poussa pour rejoindre la rue. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés de haut en bas. Les cheveux roux d'Avalon collait à son visage et son maquillage coulait autour de ses yeux. Elle avait une lame séraphique accrochée à sa hanche gauche. Elle se retourna pour le rattraper et lui agripper le bras. Mais à peine ses doigts l'effleurèrent qu'il pivotait sur lui même, dégageait sa main pâle de son bras et la plaqua contre le mur avec sa main autour de son cou. Il entendit un méchant bruit qui lui indiqua que le choc, la surprise et la violence du geste avaient fait que le crâne de la jeune fille était entré en collision avec le mur. Ça laisserait probablement plus qu'une bosse.

Alec pointa un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille.

\- Je réitère mes propos. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Retourne à tes amies et ta vie innocente.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es émotionnellement affecté, mais tu ne peux pas agir bêtement.

\- Garde toi tes leçons de moral. Tu es venue ici pour sauver ton amie, c'est chose faite. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes ma situation.

\- Quelle situation? Chasseur d'Ombres gay amoureux d'un sorcier mourant?!

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Certains des passants de la rue leur offraient des regards curieux mais ne s'étalaient pas davantage sur le problème avant de continuer leur chemin. Alec resserra sa prise sur sa gorge. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'Avalon pouvait la voir pulser. Le bleu des yeux d'Alec était plus sombre que d'ordinaire et des gouttes de pluie pendaient de ses cheveux avant de glisser sur ses joues comme des larmes.

\- Tu ne comprends _rien_. Je me _contrefiche_ de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de demander de l'aide? Un cri de détresse ! " _L'homme que j'aime est mourant. Aidez-moi_." Ou as-tu juste peur d'exposer que tu serais prêt à aller au bagne pour lui?

\- Il n'a jamais été question d'avoir peur d'exposer les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Ça n'a jamais plu à personne. Mais si je devais avouer ce qu'il se passe, ce que je veux faire. Des gens mourront. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Quoi?

\- Je savais déjà que tu te foutais de l'avis des autres.

\- Alors pourquoi l'insinuer alors?

\- Pour que tu avoues tes véritables intentions.

Il desserra un peu sa prise.

\- Alec. Je ne te connais pas. Mais peu importe ce que tu veux faire, ne le fais pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce qui peut se jouer.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Il y a trois ans, j'ai du faire un choix aussi. A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas si c'était le bon. J'avais quelqu'un que j'aimais. Un Chasseur d'Ombres. Icarus. Lors d'une mission, il a été tué. Son _parabatai_ s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Il était en transition. Nous combattions des vampires, c'était logique. PJ, son _parabatai_ , a refusé de faire un choix, il était trop affecté. J'ai du le faire. Le tuer ou le laisser marcher sur cette terre comme un mort. A ce jour, il refuse toujours de me voir ou de me parler. Il m'en veut. Mon choix était égoïste parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. C'est la même chose pour toi Alec. Si tu fais le choix de ne pas revenir de ce voyage pour Magnus, c'est juste égoïste.

\- C'est différent. Je peux mourir pour qu'il survive. Dans ton cas, personne n'est mort.

\- J'ai coupé les liens qui nous unissaient. PJ a perdu son _parabatai_ quand sa rune s'est éteinte. Je ne l'ai plus jamais vu. C'est pire que la mort.

\- Je suis désolée de ce qu'il est arrivé. Je le suis. Mais dans mon cas, je sais une chose. Je pourrais vivre si je devais mourir ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu mens.

\- Ta vérité n'est pas la mienne.

Puis Alec fit s'écraser la tête rousse contre le mur en brique. Rien de mortel, mais assez pour la mettre hors jeu quelques temps.

* * *

Son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche alors dans un grognement, il leva la tête dormante de Clary de ses cuisses pour la poser sur un coussin afin de répondre un peu plus loin. Il regarda le numéro, surpris.

\- Jem? Un problème?

\- Il semblerait. Personne n'est avec Alexander?

\- Non. Il a été prendre l'air il y a quelqu- Jem, qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

\- Il est venu me voir pour une information et il m'a donné un lieu sur lequel je devais me rendre.

\- Quelle information? Quel lieu?

Isabelle remarqua l'agitation et regarda son frère avec inquiétude.

\- Les coordonnés de Malcolm Fade, le Grand Sorcier de Los Angeles. Pour ce qui est du lieu, on vient de trouver votre amie Avalon évanouit dans une ruelle. Heureusement il a eu la présence d'esprit de dessiner une rune d'invisibilité avant de la laisser là.

\- Elle va bien?

\- Sonnée mais oui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut à Malcolm Fade qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Catarina?

\- Je crois qu'il va essayé d'invoquer Asmodée pour sauver Magnus et régler son compte à Peter. D'une pierre deux coups.

\- Oh putain...

\- Si Malcolm a accepté de le rejoindre, il a surement déjà emprunté un portail vers ici. Si vous avez un plan, je vous suggère de l'appliquer maintenant. Que Magnus et Alec vivent ou meurent, c'est ce soir que tout se joue.

La conversation téléphonique se finit par une insulte d'Avalon à l'autre bout du fil. Jace se touchait nerveusement les cheveux. Alec n'était pas du genre tête brûlée, mais sur les nerfs il devenait aussi dangereux que Jace. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. Le blond entama une série de cent pas à la suite en insistant sur le fait qu'il leur fallait un plan. Il s'arrêta net.

\- J'ai pas de plan !

\- J'en ai un, avertit Tasha.

\- C'est dangereux? s'inquiéta Simon

\- Pas pour vous, interrompit une voix. Pour moi, oui.

Deux garçons se tenaient à l'entrée de chez Magnus comme s'ils avaient été là depuis le début. Dans le noir de la nuit c'était difficile de pouvoir les discerner mais Jace était presque sur que l'un d'eux était Chasseur d'Ombres et que l'autre, au vu de sa pâleur, était vampire.

\- T'es qui toi? demanda Simon.

\- Je suis Icarus. Et le beau spécimen avec moi c'est PJ. Apparemment, nous sommes les renforts.

Il montra un message qui ordonnait au garçon de " _Ramenez ses fesses à New York sur le champ_ "

\- J'ai pas appelé PJ, se plaignit Tasha.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait, annonça le dit PJ en caressant un corbeau sur son épaule.

\- Je vais la tuer.

\- Sans vouloir interrompre cette touchante réunion, on peut savoir à quoi ça nous avance d'avoir deux personnes de plus ? s'énerva Jace.

\- Une partie d'entre nous va devoir trouver Alec avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. L'autre partie va devoir assister Icarus. Je crois qu'il peut sauver Magnus.

\- N'oublions pas de mentionner que la possibilité que je meurs pendant le processus est élevée.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration ne fut interrompu que par les cris d'agonie de Magnus. Presque tout allait se jouer sur cette soirée. _The clock is ticking._

* * *

 **Je suis de nouveau obsédée par Star Trek. J'ai vu le nouveau au cinéma et c'était géniaaaal ! Le nom du corbeau est Spock ! Et c'est le corbeau de Avalon si vous vous posiez la question. J'expliquerais davantage plus tard ! kiss kiss ! (et vous êtes adorables d'aimer mes photos instagram héhé)**


	14. that I'll fool the world and never fool

**Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Well, hello again.**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab.**

 **Et merci à ceux qui restent fidèles, même si je suis effroyablement longue à poster.**

* * *

« that I'll fool the world and never fool myself »

* * *

La vue qui s'offrait à eux était effroyable et Tasha ne parvint pas à retenir un léger cri en voyant le sorcier ramper vers la porte. Le sang qu'il avait sur les mains laissait des traces sinistres sur le sol et son visage pâle n'avait de couleur que du liquide rouge qui entourait sa bouche. Magnus semblait se foutre de la présence d'un public et continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit assez insupportable pour qu'il s'arrête et se positionne sur le dos en respirant irrégulièrement.

Catarina, qui était infirmière avant tout, courra vers lui et tomba à genoux. Sa magie le survolait et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec gravité. Elle soufflait des mots tandis que Tasha se tournait vers Icarus. Le garçon ne quitta pas des yeux le Sorcier et elle comprenait bien pourquoi. Le vampire était devenu très ami avec le Grand Sorcier de Seattle avant que celui ci ne meurt dans la guerre qui les avait confronté à Jonathan Morgenstern. Il s'appelait Milo Flaw. Sa notoriété n'était rien face à celle de Magnus, pas plus que sa puissance, mais il avait du cœur et comprenait Créatures d'Obscures et Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il était mort des mains d'un Obscur et Icarus revoyait son ami en Magnus. Bien sur le garçon avait déjà entendu parler de Magnus Bane. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Il aimait faire la fête, offrait ses services pour un prix qui correspondait à la demande, et il était tombé amoureux d'un Chasseur d'Ombres. Quand il avait entendu la nouvelle, Icarus s'était découvert une admiration pour Magnus qui avait su vaincre les lois stupides de l'Enclave. Et cet homme baignait maintenant dans son sang.

La moitié de son corps , celle qui avait été empoisonné, était étrangement immobile. Icarus concentra sa vision sur la peau luisant de sueur du Sorcier et força son ouïe à écouter au-delà de ses râles. La maladie s'étendait vite, il pouvait le _voir_. Et son cœur ralentissait. Il pouvait _l'entendre_.

\- Magnus, entendit-il Catarina dire. Pourquoi t'es-tu levé?!

\- Alec.

Chaque mot était souffrance pour lui. Il grimaçait quand il respirait et il luttait pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

\- J'ai envoyé Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon à travers un portail pour aller le chercher. Tu ne peux pas faire empirer ton état Magnus, j'ai déjà épuisé presque toute ma magie. Je ne pourrais rien faire si tu ne veux pas être sauvé.

\- Alexander. Vous de-devez... l'empêcher de faire... ça. Il n'y a p-pas... de retour... en arrière s'il... va jusqu'au b-bout.

\- On sait. Mais c'est à lui de choisir.

Elle se tourna vers PJ et Icarus.

\- Aidez-moi à le remettre sur le lit.

\- Non, protesta faiblement le Sorcier.

Catarina claqua ses doigts au niveau de sa tête et les paupières de Magnus devinrent lourdes et sa tête parti en arrière alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience. PJ et Icarus avancèrent pour porter le Sorcier à bout de bras. Ce dernier s'écrasa comme un poids mort. Puis Tasha prit le vampire de côté pour lui parler. Ce qui s'apprêtait à faire pourrait être dangereux et Avalon lui en voudrait toute sa vie s'il devait lui arriver malheur.

\- Icarus. Tu sais que c'est dangereux pas vrai?

\- Tu m'as appelé en connaissance de cause non?

\- Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête, tu le sais. Je veux juste... (elle regarda la forme inconsciente de Magnus) Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

Il fit descendre Spock, le corbeau d'Avalon, de son épaule et l'offrit à son amie. Il lui sourit avant de lui tapoter la joue.

\- Alors laisse moi faire.

Icarus passa à côté de PJ en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Ce dernier se recula pour arriver au coté de la grise. Il avait aussi l'air très inquiet. Magnus était resté tellement longtemps avec le poison dans son système que l'extraire prendrait du temps. Le processus serait long et douloureux pour les deux partis. Icarus demanda à Catarina plusieurs choses comme des bassines, et possiblement du sang frais pour rincer sa bouche quand ça deviendrait trop insupportable d'aspirer et de cracher un poison mortel.

\- Mais le poison n'est-il pas destiné à empoisonner la magie ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas exactement normaux, nous les Créatures Obscures. Ce qui s'applique aux Sorciers peut aussi s'appliquer à nous. Ça sera moins dangereux que pour lui, mais ça restera risqué pour moi.

Il s'approcha de Magnus, retira sa veste et souffla ouvertement, se préparant à se qu'il allait faire.

\- C'est parti, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

* * *

\- Alec !

Jace, Clary, Isabelle et Simon arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils furent surpris de voir que Catarina avait fait d'une pierre deux coups en localisant Malcolm et en les envoyant directement vers lui. Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'un cercle d'invocation, avec le sorcier et Alec. Simon se demanda comment ils comptaient s'y prendre pour invoquer un Démon Supérieur sans l'aide de trois autres personnes, mais il imaginait aussi très bien que chaque Sorcier avait plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

Le jeune Lightwood se tourna vers eux, les yeux humides et le teint pâle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous là à moins que quelque chose soit arrivé. Isabelle remarqua les mains de son frère qui commencèrent à trembler. Malcolm lui, se contentait d'assister à l'échange.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Non, Alec ! Le rassura Clary. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. On a peut-être un moyen de l'aider.

\- Moi aussi.

Il avait retrouvé sa détermination et ses yeux se durcirent. En se tournant vers Malcolm, Jace savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner à moins d'avoir Magnus en bonne santé à ses côtés. Le blond se rapprocha à pas feutrés. La main levé comme pour calmer son _parabatai_.

\- Regarde bien ce que tu fais, Alec. Tu n'as pas besoin d'invoquer qui que ce soit. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Quand bien même ! hurla le garçon. Le sauver ne sert s'il doit constamment regarder par dessus son épaule. Je vais retrouver Peter. Et il verra ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux mauvaises personnes.

\- Je pourrais arranger ça, gronda une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le cercle d'invocation et recula en voyant une fumée noire se former en son centre. Jace se tourna vers Malcolm, l'arme à la main.

\- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, argua-t-il. Asmodée vient s'il veut venir. Et sa présence a été désiré par le jeune Lightwood, je ne l'ai pas invoqué.

\- Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Malcolm, réprimanda le démon.

Le sorcier se tut en haussant les épaules. Il était là seulement parce qu'il allait être payé pour ça, ce qu'Alec comptait demander était le dernier de ses soucis. Asmodée avait fait en sorte de se faire comprendre par tout le monde, exactement comme il l'avait fait quand le groupe était à Edom pour récupérer Jocelyne, Luke, Raphael et... Magnus. Cette pensée réveilla Alec qui fit face au démon avec tout le courage d'un Chasseur d'Ombres. Le démon se tourna vers lui sans que personne puisse discerner son visage difforme.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux, Chasseur d'Ombres... (il marqua une pause) Et je te l'offre.

Cette déclaration prit Alec de court.

\- Rien n'est jamais gratuit pour vous les démons. Tu nous l'as déjà prouvé à Edom.

\- Ne comprends-tu donc pas ta propre langue, petit chérubin? "Offrir" implique que tu ne me dois rien.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Malgré ce que vous pouvez pensez, nous avons engendrez des enfants, nous les démons, et ça ne veut pas dire que nous souhaitons leur mort. Peter a toujours été jaloux de Magnus. Parce qu'il est puissant. Un des plus forts. Je ne suis pas prêt de laisser un sorcier aussi puissant mourir pour une simple histoire de jalousie.

\- Peter cherche ta reconnaissance, c'est de ...

\- Si tu penses que dire que c'est de ma faute me fera regretter mon favoritisme, tu te trompes, répondit-il d'un rire cruel. Prends juste ce que je te donne, et ne me fais pas perdre patience. Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider moi? Tu aurais pu envoyer n'importe qui tuer Peter.

Il rigola d'un rire tordu.

\- Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres bien particulier, jeune Lightwood. Tu as brisé plus de traditions par amour que ton devoir de Chasseurs d'Ombres ne te le permet. Amoureux d'un _homme_ , qui est qui plus est une Créature Obscure. Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu nous réserves pour la suite.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il s'évapora comme un mauvais rêve. Alec se tourna vers ses amis avec le regard de quelqu'un qui avait un plan. Isabelle s'avança vers son frère et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et il lui rendit son étreinte. Jace alla taper sur l'épaule de son _parabatai_.

\- On doit partir. Nous les avons laissé avant qu'ils commencent.

\- Commencer quoi? demanda Alec. Quelle est cette brillante solution miracle?

\- C'est mieux si on te montre, le rassura Isabelle.

Sans qu'ils aient pourtant rien demandé, un portail s'ouvrit. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Malcolm hausser les épaules avant de disparaître à travers un autre portail derrière lui. Alec se détourna et traversa sans hésiter, suivi par le reste du groupe.

* * *

La vue qui s'offrait à eux quand le portail se ferma était... particulière. Il y avait un homme qu'Alec ne connaissait pas, à califourchon sur Magnus. Ses jambes étaient de part et d'autre du Sorcier, et sa tête enfoui dans sa nuque. Alec sentit sa colère croître et s'apprêta à partager son mécontentement à coups de poing mais se stoppa en voyant l'inconnu lever la tête. Ses muscles étaient tendus tandis qu'il se redressait et Alec comprit pourquoi. Son visage était contorsionné par la douleur et sa bouche couverte de sang noir. Il fit un signe à Tasha et Catarina qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. La Chasseuse d'Ombres apporta une bassine dans lequel le jeune homme vida presque ses tripes. Il ne sembla pas pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il se débarrassait du sang noir qu'il venait d'extraire de Magnus.

\- Icarus, s'inquiéta Tasha. Tu devrais faire une pause.

\- J'y suis presque, souffla-t-il.

Il replongea sa tête dans la nuque de Magnus et le mordit au même endroit pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Le sorcier poussa un léger gémissement en sentant de nouveau les canines lui transpercer la peau.

Quelqu'un expliqua la situation à Alec qui ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Les veines noires qui rongeaient Magnus avaient considérablement diminué si bien que l'espoir s'insinua en Alec. Le visage de Magnus était d'un blanc inquiétant et il avait toujours du sang séché autour de la bouche. On lui avait dit que Catarina l'avait endormi au moyen de sa magie et que la morsure provoquerait une sensation de plénitude qui mettrait Magnus à l'aise. Il avait cependant été assuré que cette tentative pour le sauver n'était pas sûre à 100%. Magnus pouvait encore mourir.

Encore une fois, le vampire, ironiquement appelé Icarus, releva la tête en haletant. Il toussa de façon inquiétante et des gouttelettes de sang tachèrent le visage de son patient. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Sans faire de pause, il décida d'aller mordre son poignet pour terminer le processus. Le sang noir qu'il ingurgitait le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta enfin quand il sentit le bon gout de sang pur. Il n'y avait plus de veines noires, plus de stigmates, plus de poison. Plus qu'un sorcier meurtri et un vampire blême. Ce dernier essaya de descendre du lit, mais la tête lui tournait tellement qu'il ne put que chanceler et s'écraser par terre.

\- Icarus, hurla Tasha.

Elle le tourna pour l'observer mais le trouva inconscient et presque trop blanc, malgré la pâleur naturelle des vampires. Alec qui n'avait rien fait jusque là se jeta à genoux à ses côtés et demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui répondit:

\- Maintiens sa tête sur le côté, ordonna-t-elle.

Il le fit sans rechigner. Tasha prit la bassine et la positionna près de sa tête avant de faire quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle enfonça deux doigts - l'index et le majeur - au fond de la gorge de son ami. Son visage tordu de douleur et trempé de sueur se transforma quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Un haut le cœur évident lui prit et il vomit ce qu'il venait d'avaler dans la bassine, sans épargner la main de Tasha qui forçait toujours son corps à purger ce mal. De son autre main, elle tapa doucement son dos dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Et même si les larmes qui parlaient aux creux de ses yeux n'en indiquaient rien, Tasha le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça aidait.

Comme Catarina était occupé avec Magnus, personne ne s'attendait à recevoir davantage d'aide de quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que Simon apparaisse à leur côté avec une poche de sang.

\- Catarina l'a apporté tout à l'heure.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant mais je te remercie.

Une nouvelle fois, Icarus recracha tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tasha eu une expression étrange qu'on aurait pu interpréter comme du dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était... de la culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir demander de faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué.

Alec tendit son bras et Tasha le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Qu'il prenne mon sang.

\- Alec, protesta Jace. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour quelque chose d'aussi extrême.

\- Il a raison Alec, surenchérit Clary. Tu es encore convalescent.

\- Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir après ce qu'il vient de faire.

\- On ne te demande pas de le faire, dit Jace en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il retira sa veste et découvrit sa nuque pour offrir davantage que ce qu'Alec proposait. Il se souvenait encore de ce que son sang avait provoqué chez Simon quand il était un vampire. Icarus pourrait possiblement devenir un vampire diurne. L'ange blond regard Tasha avec détermination tandis que l'ami de la grise gisait par terre en gémissant toujours.

\- Qu'il prenne ce qu'il lui faut. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire.

\- Tu.. bégaya-t-elle. Tu es sûr?

\- Comme jamais.

Il agrippa Icarus par le t-shirt et l'attira à lui comme pour l'enlacer. La tête du vampire retomba dans la nuque du blond et ce dernier lança un regard à Alec.

\- Va rejoindre Magnus. Je m'en occupe.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète. Il se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et courra rejoindre Magnus.

Jace ne faisait même pas attention quand une douleur aiguë lui transperça la nuque. Il s'apprêta à repousser son agresseur quand il prit conscience qu'Icarus venait juste de le mordre, muer par un désir d'assouvir son manque et sa soif. Alors le Chasseur d'Ombres se laissa faire, sans prendre en compte le petit cri de surprise qu'avait poussé Clary. Icarus poussa les épaules de Jace et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le dos. La sensation agressive de la morsure passée, Jace ressentit cette douce plénitude. Il ne sentait plus rien et tout disparu de sa vue. Mais après quelques instants, il se rendit comte qu'il prenait bien plus que nécessaire. Il tenta vainement de lever ses bras qui lui semblaient si lourd, ou même de parler sans pouvoir cependant rien lâcher à part des râles et de légers gémissements. Il tourna alors un regard alarmé vers Clary qui se tenait non loin de là. Et même si elle comprit instantanément le problème, c'est Simon qui réagit encore une fois le plus vite. Il était sur Icarus dans la seconde et essayait de l'arracher à son confrère. Tasha lui vint en aide.

\- Icarus, ça suffit !

Il n'écouta pas et Jace commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Cette morsure n'avait plus rien de candide. Il était devenu agressive dans ses gestes et une de ses mains se referma sur les cheveux blonds avant de mordre encore plus fort. Cette attaque arracha à Jace un cri étranglé. Avec un gros effort, il parvint à utiliser ses bras pour le repousser mais rien n'y faisait. Le sang de Jace le rendait trop fort et il était assoiffé.

\- Tu vas le tuer ! hurla PJ, qui sembla se manifester pour la première fois.

Juste à ce moment, la force d'Icarus le quitta et ses canines se rétractèrent tandis qu'il s'affalait de tout son poids sur sa 'victime'. Jace laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol et souffla de soulagement. La tête lui tournait mais il pensait pouvoir s'en remettre. Il regarda alors en direction d'Alec. Catarina semblait prendre en compte la situation pour la première fois ainsi que son _parabatai_. La lutte qui s'était joué passa inaperçu pour tout le monde sauf une personne.

Le regard fatigué et le teint pâle, Magnus tendait faiblement sa main précédemment couverte de stigmate vers Icarus et un feu bleu crépitait au bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux de chat disparurent quand il ferma un instant ses paupières. Il laissa tomber sa main et continua à les observer comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Il était réveillé. Il était vivant. Il avait sauvé Jace.

Et maintenant: il était temps de rendre des comptes.

* * *

 **Voilàààà !**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ c'était juste TROP GE-NIAL. Et je viens de finir de lire les 6 tomes de Vampire Academy ! Enfin ! Et j'ai adoré !**

 **Continuez à m'envoyer vos instagram si vous voulez ! Le mien est toujours _mereryan_! Bisous !**


	15. cause I know living right it isn

**Par l'Ange, enfin ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ça** **faisait longtemps ! Vous êtes moins nombreux à laisser une review mais il y a encore des gens qui follow et mettent en favoris alors je suis contente ! Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente ! Beaucoup de choses se sont passés ces derniers mois ! On a un nouveau chat (trop mignonne, elle s'appelle Mystic) et il a fallu s'y habituer ! J'ai eu mes exams, et vu que je ne repassais qu'un seul semestre c'était quitte ou double, je ne pouvais pas échouer encore alors j'ai révisé jusqu'à m'en rendre malade (littéralement). Bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que j'ai eu mon semestre, _ipso facto_ , mon année ! Me voilà BAC +2, yay !**

 **J'ai eu un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance: un tatouage. Mon premier! Je suis très contente d'avoir fait ça pour mes 22 ans. J'aime partager tout ça avec vous. Vous avez vraiment été d'un grand soutien quand mon chat est mort, et vous êtes super et je vous aime trop ! Et je vais vous laisser lire maintenant !**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là ! You guys rock !**

 **P.S: Je regarde aussi des tas de séries, du coup je n'écris pas beaucoup. Je suis à fond sur _Riverdale _ parce que : Cole Sprouse. Ça change de _La Vie de_ _Croisière de Zack et Cody._ La puberté lui a fait un bien fou.**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'habitude.**

 **IL Y A UNE SCÈNE UN PEU GRAOU, AVEC DES BAISERS PARTOUT ET DES PANTALONS QUI VOLENT. (rien d'explicite, mais vous êtes prévenu)**

* * *

 **« Cause I know living right it isn't in the lyin'... »**

* * *

Il était aisé de voir que le Sorcier avait le cerveau embrouillé. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait des poches en dessous de ses yeux. Alec posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et le caressa légèrement sans en avoir conscience. Cet acte de tendresse fit tourner la tête à Magnus qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus du Chasseur d'Ombres. Il avait la gorge sèche, sa bouche semblait être rempli de sable et sa langue faite de parchemin.

\- A'e'san'er, murmurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible.

\- Ca va, le rassura Alec. Tu vas bien.

Magnus essaya d'avaler pour calmer sa gorge en feu. Catarina lui apporta une verre d'eau et l'approcha de ses lèvres en tenant sa tête. Il accepta gracieusement le geste et se débarrassa d'une partie de la sensation de brûlure qui embrasait son corps. Mais ce qui lui démangeait l'intérieur de la gorge, dérangeait maintenant l'extérieur de celle-ci. Il remonta sa main sur sa nuque et effleura de ses doigts les deux petits trous que les canines avaient laissé.

\- Un suçon qui a mal tourné ?

Un petit rire échappa Alec, ainsi qu'étonnement Clary.

\- N'y touche pas, commanda Alec. C'est une morsure de vampire. Il a du retirer tout le poison en prenant un gros risque.

\- Stefan est redevenu un... (il se râcla la gorge) Un vampire?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Alec fut interrompu par un Simon offensé.

\- Je m'appelle Simon ! Et ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais !

\- Je trouve Samuel particulièrement susceptible, renifla-t-il.

\- C'est Sim-

\- Non, interrompit Alec. Quelqu'un d'autre. Un ami.

\- Et où est donc la pauvre âme à qui je dois une faveur?

\- Tu viens de l'assomer, indiqua Alec en pointant le concerné du doigt.

\- Oh... Ma faute alors.

Skye se pencha au dessus de Icarus en lui retirant les cheveux de devant son visage. Il était plus pâle que la normale. En tout cas, la normale pour un vampire pensa-t-elle. Elle s'adressa à Tasha. Sa voix était teinté d'inquiétude et d'anxiété.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Icarus? Icarus!

\- Icarus? demanda Magnus. C'est ironique.

\- Magnus, c'est pas le moment, gronda Alec.

\- S'il a avalé le mal qui me rongeait, le seul qui pourra l'aider à s'en sortir et la même personne dont nous voulons la tête.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Brooklyn. La lumière commençait à percer entre les rideaux et les rayons chatouillaient la joue de Magnus. Catarina ordonna à Simon et PJ de déplacer Icarus afin qu'aucun mal ne lui soit davantage fait s'il advenait que le sang de Jace n'avait pas eu le même effet qu'il avait eu sur Simon. Le problème résonnait dans la tête de tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer demander de l'aide à Peter alors que chacun d'entre eux voulait son tour pour lui arracher la tête - bien qu'il fut logique qu'il eut été difficile de tuer un homme plus d'une fois. Rien n'était encore résolu. Ils avaient juste retardé l'inévitable: quelqu'un allait mourir. La question était: qui? La réponse commune était bien entendu Peter. Magnus venait d'échapper à une mort certaine parce qu'un jeune vampire avait échangé sa vie. Un pari risqué. Un pari que Magnus n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer.

Il se surprit une nouvelle fois. Il pensait qu'après toutes ses années il aurait appris à cesser de s'enticher de pauvres âmes comme feu Raphaël, mais non. Il ressentait cette vive envie de vouloir aider par bonté de cœur. Aider afin de combler et oublier que lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait si ce qu'il faisait pour les gens dans le Monde Obscur était par pitié ou générosité. Il faisait payer ses services la plupart du temps, bien sûr. Tout était une question de business. Mais plus en vieillissant et en gagnant, dirait-on, de la _sagesse_ , il trouvât qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Cette obsession avait commencé à apparaître à l'époque victorienne. Il voyait encore cette silhouette de combattante, ces yeux bleus et ces cheveux noirs qui lui rappelaient tant Alexander. Will Herondale était un garçon perdu qui ne trouvait sa route qu'en laissant ses amis lui pointer dans la bonne direction. Il était aussi têtu et arrogant.

Magnus aimait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait quand il aidait des gens. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était déjà décidé à aider Icarus avant même qu'Alec tourne ses yeux brûlants de détermination vers lui.

\- On va trouver un moyen, Alexander.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

\- Pour nous.

Alec fit reposer sa main sur le genou du Sorcier.

\- Il nous faut juste une solution. Je sais déjà où le rat se cache.

\- Quoi? Comment?

Magnus se redressa davantage. Il avait moins le vertige, ce qu'il jugea comme un bon signe. Le visage du Chasseur d'Ombres criait la culpabilité et Magnus en vint à vite s'en inquiéter.

\- Oh Alexander... qu'as-tu fait?

Le jeune Lightwood se leva et fit les cents pas devant son petit ami. Il se tortillait les doigts, signe évident d'anxiété et n'osa pas lever les yeux. Affronter le regard du Sorcier était inconcevable. Il bégaya presque en répondant enfin.

\- J'ai fait appel à Asmodée.

Si Magnus avait été debout, la nouvelle l'aurait probablement assommé. Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, dans la dimension démoniaque, Magnus n'avait plus envie de faire face à son père. Son invocation il y a quelques jours était l'exception à la règle. Faire une demande à un démon était contraire à tout. Surtout pour un Chasseur d'Ombres. Les démons supérieurs comme Asmodée avaient tendance à demander des sommes astronomiques pour un service minim'.

\- Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange? Qu'as-tu donné en échange de ce qu'il a offert?!

Magnus était au bord de l'hystérie. Son père aimait le torturer. A Edom déjà il avait failli rester dans la dimension si Simon n'avait pas proposé quelque chose de plus intéressant. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Alexander à son compte. Ce dernier reposa sa main sur la poitrine du Sorcier. Il sentait son cœur pulser régulièrement et la sensation était agréable. Une preuve de plus qu'il était en vie et en bonne santé.

\- Je n'ai rien donné en échange.

\- C'est encore pire ! s'offusqua Magnus.

\- Non, Magnus. Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'a _rien_ demandé en échange.

Magnus s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Il a _forcément_ demandé quelque chose.

\- Rien. Pour cette fois. Il veut Peter neutralisé. Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire.

\- Alexander, regarde moi. Es-tu certain qu'il n'a pas demandé un service en retour? Tu ne me mentirais pas, pas vrai?

\- Magnus !

Le Chasseur d'Ombres prit le visage de son petit-ami en coupe. Le creux de ses paumes s'emboîtait parfaitement avec la mâchoire du Sorcier, et cette sensation avait quelque chose de satisfaisante. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes, profitant de chaque instant. Ils gardèrent cependant tous deux les yeux ouverts. Magnus avait l'air outré d'avoir été réduit au silence par de tels moyens mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Quant à Alec, il le regardait avec amusement, le défiant de le contredire. Magnus n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça il fit claquer ses mains sur les joues d'Alec et le rapprocha encore plus de lui en fermant les yeux. Ils tombèrent en arrière sur le lit et s'enfoncèrent dans les draps. Alec se positionna à califourchon sur lui et laissa ses mains descendre plus bas. Caressant son cou, ses épaules, sa clavicule, sa poitrine et ses abdominaux sculptés. Il avait la sensation d'être un artiste qui découvre par le touché et la sensation. Magnus libéra ses lèvres et pencha sa tête sur le côté en respirant par râle. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à la ceinture d'Alec, tandis que ce dernier s'affairait à présent à embrasser le cou à découvert de son amant.

Magnus laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand il sentit Alec aspirer et sucer sa peau. Révolu était le temps où le jeune Lightwood était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inexpérimenté en matière de sexe. Il s'en sortait maintenant à la perfection, et il parvenait à faire languir le Sorcier qui avait des centaines d'années d'expérience alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'aux préliminaires. Une des ses mains vernies remonta le long de son dos et se cramponna à l'omoplate où une rune de silence était encrée. Son autre main se chargea de défaire la boucle de la ceinture. Alec se redressa quelques secondes afin d'enlever son T-shirt et recommença la séance de baiser.

\- Oh, tu es magnifique, souffla Magnus.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir menti, gemit Alec.

\- Si tu comptes me punir comme ça à chaque mensonge, je dis oui !

Alec se redressa et cessa de l'embrasser. Sa main droite s'arrêta sur son cou comme pour l'étrangler mais sans infliger de pression. Leurs visages à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, Alec le regarda d'un air menaçant. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux bleus ciel. Ce bleu était pailleté de gris, comme une représentation d'un ciel orageux, symbolique de sa colère.

\- Je te préviens Magnus Bane. Ne me mens plus jamais. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur autrefois et ça nous a séparé. Je ne le permettrais pas.

\- Alexander...

\- Promets le moi !

Le Sorcier l'observa avec sincérité. Ses yeux de chat brillèrent comme pour preuve de son serment.

\- Magnus Bane promet à Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Il captura ses lèvres comme s'il voulait les dévorer. Il lorgnait dessus depuis qu'il les avait quitté. Et cette petite minute avait paru interminable. ses mains se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux et ils semblaient ne pas se satisfaire l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de davantage. Ils avaient cette sensation étrange que même s'ils étaient peau contre peau, ils n'étaient pas assez près l'un de l'autre. Alec s'entendit chuchoter quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais dire un jour.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Tu m'as. Ne te reste qu'à décider ce que tu veux faire.

\- Tout.

Magnus fit glisser le pantalon d'Alec au moyen de ses genoux et joua de cette mobilité pour narguer son compagnon. Le Sorcier qui ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama était mieux loti pour être déshabillé. La main de l'ange trouva juste son chemin le long de sa hanche et fit descendre le tissu le plus bas qu'il le pouvait. Mais avant d'aller plus loin il tourna ses yeux vers Magnus.

\- Assure toi qu'on ne soit pas dérangé.

\- J'ai scellé la porte au moment où ils quitté la pièce, sourit Magnus.

Alec retira son pantalon à coup de pieds dans le vide et tira sur celui du Sorcier qui rigola face à l'audace et l'enthousiasme qu'il prenait à cette partie de jambes en l'air. Non pas que cela lui déplaise. Le décor changeait. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui prenait le plus les devants. Et alors quelque chose arriva avant qu'Alec l'embrasse de nouveau. Le jeune Lightwood lui offrit le sourire le plus sincère, le plus heureux et le plus innocent qu'il lui avait jamais vu. Et Magnus sut. Il sut que s'il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul grand amour dans une vie, que ce grand amour serait Alec, parce qu'il retombait amoureux de lui à chaque seconde, et chaque sourire offert était une bénédiction.

* * *

\- Simon. SIMON ! appela Jace.

\- Quoi? Je vais juste chercher Alec.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Sauf si tu veux être transformé en rat pour les avoir interrompu.

\- Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu- oh. Oh !

\- Exactement. Amène toi.

Jace agrippa Simon par le coude et le mena au salon où tout le monde avait une mine terrible. La plupart était sur le point de s'endormir les uns sur les autres. Simon compta deux têtes rousses et s'aperçu que Avalon avait fait son apparition pendant sa courte absence. Elle était à peine à l'entrée et avait une énorme plaie sur le front, dû à la confrontation avec Alec. Elle ne semblait même pas en colère, juste épuisée. Tasha lui expliqua la situation à voix basse et elles s'éclipsèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre d'ami. C'était là que Catarina avait ordonné qu'on emmène Icarus.

En s'asseyant au côté de Skye, celle ci lui expliqua que Avalon était l'ex petite amie de Icarus et qu'elle avait été celle qui avait fait le choix de le ramener en tant que Créature Obscure. Il observa tout le monde sous un regard vigilant et discret. Quand Tasha sortit de la chambre, les mains encore poissées du sang d'Icarus, PJ la prit de côté et l'enlaça. Simon était sûre que si elle avait pu se le permettre, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Mais elle se contenta de recevoir l'étreinte de façon neutre. Le garçon lui parla d'une voix douce et calme. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa la mener vers la cuisine. La fatigue parlait pour elle. Skye avait déjà émi son ressenti et sa culpabilité face à la situation. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Tasha ressentait la même chose. Si elles n'étaient pas parti sur cette mission sans en informer personne, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

Culpabilité. Fatigue. Angoisse. Voilà sur quoi tout le monde s'endormit en ce début de matinée.

Ils furent réveillé par l'odeur de café et de beignets. Skye ouvrit les yeux et trouva différents couples dans différentes positions. Jace et Clary étaient emboîtés l'un dans l'autre par terre, et ils étaient toujours plongés dans le sommeil. Simon dormait sur les cuisses d'une Isabelle bien réveillée qui lui caressait les cheveux d'un air distrait. La blanche ne pouvait pas voir Avalon, mais elle devinait bien qu'elle devait se trouver au chevet d'Icarus. Sa _parabatai_ était blotti contre PJ. Ils étaient tout deux réveilles et se tenaient la main comme tout bon couple. Ces deux là n'étaient pas exactement un couple ordinaire. Ils se ressemblaient tellement en se qui concerne leur personnalité qu'il était parfois difficile de voir qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Monsieur et madame sarcastique avaient tendance à agir comme tout sauf un couple. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait Alec et Magnus qui préparaient tout pour le réveil de leurs amis.

\- Tu es sûr que tu devrais être debout? demanda Tasha à Magnus.

\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu étais mourant il y a quelques heures.

\- Et maintenant je suis en pleine forme. Et j'espère que vous l'êtes aussi. Parce que dès que vous aurez rempli votre estomac, on s'en va sauver votre ami.

Tasha se redressa.

\- Comment?

\- Alec sait où est Peter. On y va. On lui fait cracher le morceau pour l'antidote et on-

\- Le tue, finit Alec.

S'en suivit un long silence.

\- Et si l'antidote n'existe pas? Ou s'il refuse de le donner ?

\- Peter n'est pas assez idiot pour créer un poison qui peut lui être mortel sans en créer l'antidote. Il l'aura. Pour ce qui est de comment... je n'ai pas encore réfléchi jusque là.

\- Alors je propose qu'on mange et qu'on se mette en route, proposa Jace en baillant.

Clary et Simon se frottèrent les yeux en espérant chasser la fatigue qui s'était accumulée.

\- Vous avez conscience qu'après ça, il faudra qu'on combatte un ennemi encore plus grand, pas vrai? pensa bon d'avertir Isabelle.

\- Qui ça?

\- L'Enclave. Et nos parents à l'occasion.

\- Tachons de revenir vivant dans un premier temps, dit Magnus.

Après un temps, l'équipe s'était réuni devant la porte du Sorcier, prêt à partir et en tenue de combat. Tasha s'éloigna du groupe un instant et attira Magnus sur le côté sans se faire voir des autres.

\- J'ai réfléchi. Et je pense avoir une idée pour convaincre Peter de nous donner l'antidote.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et si on lui donnait ce qu'il veut?

* * *

Les mains d'Alec tremblaient alors que ses doigts retenaient la flèche de partir se loger dans sa gorge. Il bouillonnait de colère. La situation n'était pas supposé tourner de cette manière. A peine arrivé sur les lieux, elle avait agrippé Magnus par derrière, lui avait mis une lame séraphique sur la gorge et avait fait part de ses exigences à Peter. Ce dernier, bien que surpris de les voir débarquer dans dans un premier temps, avait admis que la tournure des événements n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il lui avait accordé ses exigences sous la condition qu'elle mette fin à la vie de Magnus. Toujours prêt le jeune Lightwood avait armé son arc et le pointait en direction de la traîtresse. Il avança légèrement pour se convaincre de son pouvoir sur la situation.

\- Relâche le ou je jure devant Dieu que je te tuerai.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Relâche le ! Par l'Ange, je vais vous faire la peau à toi et tes amis.

\- Alexander, supplia Magnus.

Une goutte de sang coula sur la gorge du Sorcier alors que l'épée se pressait davantage sur sa gorge. Il arrêta d'essayer de parler et garda ses mains dans le dos, là où on lui avait ordonné de les mettre. Magnus pouvait voir les lèvres d'Alec former une ligne droite et ses dents se serrer à chaque pas qu'il faisait, avec son arme prêt à tirer. Les autres étaient trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tic-toc Chasseuse d'Ombres. Tue le Sorcier et l'antidote est à toi. _Maintenant_.

\- Ne fais pas ça, implora Alec.

\- C'est le seul moyen, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Je suis désolée, Alec.

Et sur ses mots, la jeune fille forma une ligne droite horizontale sur la gorge de Sorcier. Le sang gicla si loin qu'il alla jusqu'à éclabousser Alec qui se figea sur place, le regard horrifié et la mine décomposée. Sous le choc, Magnus se retourna dans son dernier moment de conscience et fixa d'un œil accusateur son exécuteur, la couvrant de son sang comme pour preuve de son crime. Les doigts et l'épée poissés de sang, Tasha se retourna vers Avalon et lui intima de partir avec l'antidote dès que possible. Sur cet ordre, une flèche se planta dans son épaule avec le hurlement déchirant d'Alec, hurlant le prénom du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

* * *

 **Je voulais absolument vous poster quelque chose avant mon anniversaire qui est samedi et c'est maintenant chose faite ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ! J'essaie de revenir vite avec la suite ! xoxo**


	16. but I could live with tryin

**Comment vous êtes vilains tous là ! _Bien sûr_ que j'allais faire un cliffhanger après si longtemps ! A vous de voir ce qui va se passer. Dans la logique des choses, il ne reste que deux chapitre après celui là ! **

**Sissi1789: Merci héhé ! Et je sais pas... Un mort ou deux... Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce que je réserve à Magnus.**

 **SoleilSeries: Oui madame ! Pardon madame !**

 **Ariane : C'est gentil merci ! Les cliffhangers, je vis pour eux !**

 **SunWings: JE SAIS ! JE SUIS LE DIABLE (j'essaie d'arrêter, vraiment très mauvais pour la santé.)**

 **hachiko97412: Your wish is my command ! Et merci :)**

 **Merci d'avoir commenté aussi Adeline, à travers ton compte IG ! Et merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, héhé !**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab.**

 **PAS DE SCÈNES GRAOU. triste :(**

* * *

 **« But I could live with tryin'... »**

* * *

Clary regardait le corps de son ami. Elle pensait être en état de choc sans en être totalement consciente. Le corps du Sorcier s'était écrasé au sol avec un bruit sourd alors qu'il continuait à se vider de son sang. Alec, après avoir décoché sa flèche sur Tasha, s'était rué sur lui et avait reposé le haut de son corps sur lui. Il caressait la joue de Magnus, qui le regardait, alarmé. Les gazouillis qu'il produisait rendaient Jace malade. Voir le Sorcier se noyer dans son sang était une vue qu'ils n'avaient jamais souhaité voir.

Le jeune Lightwood chuchotait des mots de réconfort tout en pleurant, comme pour se convaincre que tout irait bien. Isabelle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour son frère, mais elle (comme Simon et les autres) était encrée sur place. Elle voyait au loin, dans le brouillard de son esprit et le flou devant ses yeux causées par des larmes qu'elle ignorait avoir versées, que Avalon s'était vu offrir l'antidote et qu'elle disparaissait à travers un portail, non sans lancer un regard choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Le portail se referma sur elle. Quant à Skye, elle s'éloigna de sa _parabatai_ , comme si elle était une inconnue.

Ensuite, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les deux mains sur sa gorge, Magnus eu un dernier soubresaut et ses yeux de chats s'éteignirent. Il cessa de se battre, cessa d'essayer de remplir ses poumons d'air, cessa de vouloir parler, et cessa de respirer.

Alec lâcha un léger gémissement. Petit à petit, ce gémissement se transforma en sanglots. Les yeux vides du Sorcier fixaient un point fixe, et ceux d'Alec ne pouvaient pas se détacher d'eux.

\- Non, gémit-il. Pitié, non. Je t'en prie. Regarde-moi. Je t'en prie.

Toute la rage, toute la tristesse, toute la détresse qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces derniers jours explosa sous la forme dans énorme cri. Il se pencha en avant, plongea sa tête sur la poitrine de Magnus et continua à crier à l'agonie. C'était le cri d'un ange qui avait perdu son grand amour.

Le rire de Peter stoppa les lamentations d'Alec. Ce dernier reposa la tête de Magnus délicatement au sol et fondit sur son ennemi sans même avoir une arme à la main. Jace, Simon, Clary et Isabelle se ruèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher d'agir sans réflexion. Le souffle d'un sort les repoussa au plus loin de la pièce en les assommant tandis que Peter attrapait Alec par le cou au moyen d'un sortilège qu'il venait de concocter.

\- Enfin un face à face, Alexander Lightwood.

\- Ne m'appelle pas... comme ça.

\- Oh. C'est vrai. C'est comme ça qu'il tappelait pas vrai?

Tout en maintenant Alec dans les airs grâce à la magie, Peter fit quelques pas en avant pour rejoindre le cadavre de son demi-frère. Du bout de sa chaussure, il donna un léger coup dans la tête du défunt comme pour s'assurer de son trépas. La tête chancela comme une poupée désarticulée et Peter ne put stopper un sourire de victoire. Alec s'agita dans sa prise, même avec le manque cruel d'oxygène.

\- Ne le... touche pas ou -

\- Ou quoi, Lightwood? Il est déjà mort. Vous êtes impuissants et je t'ai à ma merci.

\- Je vais te faire la peau. Je vais te tuer, rajouta-t-il tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

\- Curieux. Je pensais justement la même chose. Mais avant ça dis moi. Comment se fait-il que je sois le premier dans ta _To-Do List_ de gens à tuer, alors que c'est elle qui a manié l'épée qui l'a saigné comme un porc.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Tasha qui venait d'arracher la flèche qui dépassait de son épaule. Elle ne semblait pas déranger par la flaque de sang qui se formait sous elle. Au lieu de ça elle leva les yeux pour voir Alec la regarder comme s'il voulait sur sauter à la gorge et lui arracher la carotide avec les dents.

\- Elle est la prochaine. Mais je me suis juré d'en finir avec toi avant. Qu'elle attende son tour.

\- C'est adorable vraiment. De voir que tu crois avoir la main quand j'ai la "mienne" prête à t'écraser la trachée. Mais je dois avouer que ça ne serait pas drôle d'en finir comme ça avec toi.

Pendant le monologue incessant du Sorcier, Alec tentait d'atteindre sa stèle afin de se sortir de là. Mais il ne savait même pas quelle rune utiliser, et il savait encore moins si elle fonctionnerait. Clary lui aurait été bien utile sur ce coup, mais elle et les autres n'étaient pas en état. La seule personne qui l'était vraiment était Skye, et elle n'avait rien fait pour montrer qu'elle voulait aider. Prise entre sa loyauté pour sa _parabatai_ et sa loyauté pour ses confrères.

Peter se baissa pour récupérer une flèche du carquois d'Alec et la pesa légèrement dans sa main avant de se rendre compte des légers mouvements que le Chasseur d'Ombres faisait. Il immobilisa ce dernier avec un sourire triomphant et un cri de douleur d'Alec qui avait la sensation de se faire écraser par une main géante. Peter agita la flèche sous son nez.

\- Tu sais, je m'attendais à un peu plus de combativité de votre part. Mais regardez vous. Vous vous êtes fait écrasés par une Créature Obscure.

Il regarda la flèche de plus près.

\- J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait. De tuer une personne avec sa propre arme.

Avec la flèche fermement tenu entre ses doigts, Peter pris un plaisir sadique à enfoncer la pointe de l'arme dans l'abdomen de son prisonnier qui s'agita sous le supplice. Il grogna de douleur mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Entre deux halètements pour tenter de garder son calme, Alec prodigua une énième menace.

\- Je vais apprécier... de te voir te vider de t-ton sang quand je te tuerais.

Le Sorcier pouffa comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus bonne blague du monde.

\- Et comment vas-tu faire ça, Lightworm? Tes amis ne peuvent pas t'aider, et je suis en train de te saigner. Sans oublier ton défunt Sorcier chéri qui fait un cadavre peu attrayant. Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à m-

La suite surprit davantage Alec et Skye que Peter. Attendant pour une seconde d'inattention dans ses monologues constants, Tasha profita de l'ouverture pour enfoncer la flèche précédemment plantée dans son épaule dans le menton de Peter pour la faire remonter jusqu'au haut de son crâne. Ce dernier tourna la tête, choqué de la tournure des événements, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'écrasa comme un poids mort. Littéralement. Avec le Sorcier mort, la prise qu'il avait sur le jeune Lightwood s'annula. Sans perdre une seconde ou même prendre en compte la flèche qui lui sortait du ventre, Alec fonça sur Whitewillow et serra ses mains autour de sa gorge. La jeune fille devint rouge dans la seconde. Skye rappliqua aussi vite qu'elle put et tenta de dégager le Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- A-Alec, tenta Tasha.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te ferais la peau.

Des larmes perlaient de nouveau aux creux de ses yeux. Et Tasha savait qu'il s'agissait plus que de la tristesse. Il se sentait trahi par ce qu'elle avait fait.

Jace se réveilla du choc qu'il avait reçu et aperçu son _parabatai_ au prise avec la grise.

\- Alec ! Arrête !

Il n'octroya à son frère qu'un léger regard.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut faire parler la justice, pas la vengeance.

\- C'est ma justice.

\- Alec, je t'en prie c'est -

\- Elle peut le sauver ! cria Skye.

\- Quoi?

Un peu de la pression qu'il mettait sur la gorge de la jeune fille se relâcha. Skye indiqua les gestes de mains que Tasha répétait incessamment. Alec comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, alors elle tentait le tout pour le tout en faisant en sorte de communiquer ses dires. Tasha avait seulement prié que quelqu'un la remarquerait assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte.

En voyant qu'elle avait été comprise, elle hocha avec véhémence la tête et Alec la relâcha instantanément. Elle rampa hors de sa portée et toussa au point de se faire mal à la gorge.

\- Par l'Ange... rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te contrarier. Plus... jamais.

\- Comment ça tu peux le sauver?

\- Je vais le ramener, c'est simple. Je ne pensais pas que Peter mettrait autant de temps à baisser sa garde. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles?! cria Alec au bord de l'hystérie.

Jace aida Clary à se relever, et Simon fit pareil avec Isabelle. La tristesse se voyait sur leur visage. Mais aussi la confusion. Tasha rampa jusqu'au corps inerte du Sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient poissés de sang et ses yeux toujours sans vie. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortir une pochette en daim. Tasha en sortir une boule translucide et la jaugea devant ses yeux. Elle observa Alec un instant. Il avait toujours l'air furieux mais elle pouvait voir une lueur d'espoir dans son regard.

\- _Alea jacta est_ , souffla-t-elle.

Tasha força la mâchoire rigide de Magnus à s'ouvrir et elle y glissa la bille transparente. La réaction à prévoir, lui avait-il dit, c'était un réveil paniqué de quelques secondes où il aurait un choix à faire: recracher la bille: ce qui lui vaudrait un aller simple pour les Enfers ou avaler la bille et annuler le sortilège qui avait été posé. Le seul problème étant que la bille était une autre forme de magie qui poussait les Sorciers à la révulsion car elle aspirait la magie. Alors il était presque certains que le Sorcier chercherait à la rejeter.

Sur cela, les yeux du Sorcier reprirent vie et il se battu bec et ongles pour essayer de recracher l'objet. Tasha pressa sa main sur sa bouche et son nez afin de lui infliger la condition que s'il voulait respirer, il faudrait l'avaler. Son corps tout entier convulsa pour tenter de se retirer de l'emprise que la jeune fille avait sur lui.

\- Tu dois l'avaler Magnus ! _Avale_!

Il ne semblait pas enclin à l'écouter.

\- Aidez moi à le tenir ! Il ne peut pas la recracher ! Absolument pas ! Sous aucun prétexte. Pas tant que la boule n'aura pas fait son travail.

Alec ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il courra au côté de Magnus et empêcha les mouvements de ses mains tandis que Jace - qui s'était rapproché avec les autres - bloqua ses jambes.

\- Magnus, je t'en prie. Fais ce qu'elle te dit.

Les yeux de chats paniqués de Magnus se tournèrent vers ceux d'Alec. Il sembla regagner un brin de conscience qui lui permit d'obtempérer aux exigences. Tout le monde le vit déglutir et peu à peu, son corps se calma. Le Sorcier tourna ses yeux vers Tasha et fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle l'empêchait toujours de respirer et retira ses mains avec un sursaut.

Il prit une gosse goulée d'air et soupira de soulagement.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps?

\- Euh, me prendre une flèche dans l'épaule dans un premier temps ! J'avais oublié que ce plan entrainerait mon arrêt de mort, merci beaucoup.

\- C'était ton plan, argua Magnus.

\- Un très mauvais plan, rigola-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je devine que ça a fonctionné?

\- Quelques imprévus, mais rien que je ne puisse gérer.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt le trou qu'elle avait à l'épaule.

\- La faute à l'idiot sur le point de pleurer juste à côté de toi.

Le Sorcier se tourna avec appréhension et reçut un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il devait avouer que personne ne l'avait frappé depuis longtemps. Il se frotta au point d'impact sous le cri de surprise de Tasha. Le Sorcier se remit vite du coup et tourna son visage de nouveau vers Alec. Il eut l'air aussi inquiet que les autres quand il vit Alec se plier de douleur. Il retira d'un coup sec la flèche encrée en lui et la jeta au loin. Toujours en ignorant Magnus, il dessina un _iratze_ sur le côte de sa blessure et sentit la douleur le quitter.

Magnus tenta d'attirer son attention en lui agrippant le coude mais le Chasseur d'Ombres se dégagea vite.

\- Alexander?

Magnus avait l'air peiné par sa réaction mais il la comprenait dans le même temps.

\- Tu devrais peut-être corriger ça, chuchota Tasha en indiquant sa gorge déchiquetée et toujours ensanglantée.

Avec un souffle exaspéré, il claqua une seconde des doigts et la blessure s'évapora dans un nuage de flamme bleue. Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Personne ne savait comment aborder la conversation du comment. Et même se réjouir de la survie de Magnus semblait une mauvaise idée en voyant la réaction d'Alec.

\- Tu m'avais promis, fit remarquer Alec.

Magnus fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux, pas totalement sûr de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, ou même si c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

\- On avait dit: plus de mensonges et tu... tu...

\- Alec, je devais faire au moins ça. Mais je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit. Il fallait que ta réaction soit authentique. Il fallait qu'il y croit ou il m'aurait tué pour de bon, et après il s'en serait pris à vous.

En son fort intérieur, Alec savait que c'était un bon plan et qu'ils avaient bien fait de le garder dans le noir. Mais il avait expérimenté la seule chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout: perdre un être cher, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il regarda Tasha, toujours en colère.

\- Comment tu t'y es pris? Pourquoi avoir imaginé ce plan dans un premier temps?

\- Je savais très bien que ce fou furieux ne donnerait pas l'antidote. Mais je savais qu'il y avait une chance de l'obtenir si je ouvais lui offrir ce qu'il voulait.

\- La mort de Magnus, conclut-il.

\- Exactement. J'ai imaginé les éléments théoriques du plan. Magnus a fourni les éléments pratiques. Quand je le tenais en otage, je lui ai injecté quelque chose qui le tuerait pendant quelques temps. Qu'on soit clair: il est vraiment mort. Mais ce n'était pas dû à moi lui tranchant la gorge. Ca c'était de la fioriture qu'il a ajouté. Ca et le jeu d'acteur. Du coup ce que je lui ai injecté a stoppé son coeur et la bille que je lui ai fait avalé à avaler le mal qu'il avait reçu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as injecté?

\- Oh, je sais pas vraiment. Un sortilège solidifié. Ça fonctionne en deux parties. Ce que je lui ai donné fonctionne comme... l'injection létale qu'on fait en prison, sauf que là la mort permanente se fait à retardement. C'est pour ça que je devais vite lui donner la bille qui fonctionne comme une sorte de ... remède?

\- Un remède contre la mort? demanda Jace.

\- Non. Quand on est mort, on est mort. Le poison l'avait juste ... mis en veille, si tu préfères. Et il se serait éteint s'il avait recraché la bille ou si j'avais pris trop de temps.

\- Ok. Stop. On a compris l'idée, s'agaça Alec.

Le garçon se massa les tempes et respira par intervalles réguliers, comme ce qui est instruit de faire dans les cours de yoga. Mais il semblait bien loin de la paix intérieure et c'était un orage qui grondait en lui, pas une légère brise d'été. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en manquant de se les arracher. Magnus mêla ses doigts à ceux du Chasseur d'Ombres. Cette fois ci Alec ne bougea pas et ne fit rien pour se dégager de son étreinte.

Les deux perles bleus qui servaient d'yeux à Alec hésitèrent à le regarder. Puis quand il se décida, il les leva tout doucement. Des larmes les perlaient et ils étaient rougis. Enfin la façade qu'il construisait et les apparences de force qu'il simulait s'écroulèrent devant les yeux de tous.

N'importe qui aurait pu le dire. Alec n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Il fallait quelque chose d'affreux pour le mener à un tel niveau de tristesse. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'après cette semaine, il resterait volontier un mois à ne rien faire, enfermé dans sa chambre ou dans un canapé moelleux avec de la glace et du pop-corn, devant ce que Magnus appelait _Netflix_. Il l'avait initié à cet "indispensable" des Terrestres qui voyaient ce _Netflix_ comme un immense _innuendo_ pour entretenir des relations sexuelles. Qu'est ce que Magnus lui avait dit? " _Netflix and chill_ ". Il ne comprenait pas bien le rapport, mais rien que pour aujourd'hui, il prendrait bien le _Netflix et_ le _chill_.

Alec tenta d'arrêter de pleurer, mais il continuait à sangloter comme un enfant et il se haïssait pour ça. Magnus l'observa avec regret et l'attira à lui une étreinte que Alec retourna aussitôt. Il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa ses tempes alors que le garçon pleurait toujours.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, hoqueta-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas toi. Je t'en prie, ne fais plus jamais ça.

Magnus sut qu'il se référait à Max. La mort du petit garçon pesait encore dans son esprit comme quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. Le voir simuler sa mort avait juste ré-ouvert des plaies qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de nouveau à vif. Magnus ne le serra que davantage. Il se décolla du Chasseur d'Ombres et lui caressa les joues inondées de larmes.

\- Je te propose qu'on rentre tous à la maison. On continuera à parler de ça sérieusement. Je devine qu'il va nous falloir une légère discussion. Mais avant ça, je pense que tout le monde voudrait revoir sa famille et prendre un bon bain chaud. Et seulement l'un de deux sera agréable.

* * *

 **Vous alliez tous me tuer après le chapitre précédent. De vrais sauvages ! Magnus c'est mon chéri, je l'aurais jamais tué, mouhahaha.**

 **Je pensais faire la chiante et le poster à minuit pile pour inaugurer mon anniversaire mais je me suis dit que j'allais être gentille héhé ! xoxo ! A la prochaaaine**


	17. i could live with cryin

**Je suis de retour ! Pfiou ! C'était long de trouver l'inspiration ! Et j'ai dû me décider ! Grosse décision sur ce chapitre ! EST CE QUE JE FAIS UN LEMON OU PAS?!**

 **J'EN AI FAIT UN LÉGER PARCE QUE J'EN AI JAMAIS FAIT MAIS JE SUIS HYPER EMBARRASSÉE XD**

 **Darknesscoming: Bien sur qu'il est vivant ! C'est gentil de laisser des reviews si gentilles !**

 **Sissi1789: J'aurais jamais tué Mags !**

 **hachiko97412: Merci de m'avoir sauvé du fandom !**

 **SunWings: Je te rassure, même moi en inventant le plan, j'étais: "mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de foutre de ma vie"**

 **Losas: C'est gentil merciiii !**

 **Et enfin: HEEYOUNG22 EST DE RETOOOUR : Tes petits gros pavés de la muerte m'ont manqué ! J'aime quand tu décris ce que tu as aimé ! J'aime aussi PJ et Icarus ! Oooooh serieux? T'as rien vu venir? Trop contente ! Je me disais que ça se verrait gros comme une maison qu'elle le tue exprès ! Elle y peut rien Tasha XD Bon un peu si vu que c'était son plan. Pardon ! Ah... la promesse de Mags et les problèmes que ça va engendrer. Je dis rien... tu verras ! Et franchement merci à toi de continuer à lire ! Ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Merci pour vos vœux d'anniversaire !**

 **Et donc je répète: LEMON ! Scène graou graou ! Je mettrais une indication pour ceux qui veulent la passer ! Même si c'est pas énorme. *embarrassée***

* * *

« I could live with cryin'»

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut assez court. Magnus ouvrit un portail qui menait devant son appartement et tous y entrèrent en traînant des pieds, la mine basse. Catarina leur ouvrit la porte et Skye et Tasha furent gracié par Avalon, PJ et Icarus, enfin rétabli. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais il était vivant. C'était déjà ça. Tous se séparèrent en couple. Ils savaient déjà où se rendre sans avoir à côtoyer un autre couple pour le reste de la journée. Il était à peine midi. Ils étaient parti tôt dans la matinée, et alors qu'ils pensaient avoir passé une petite heure au prise avec Peter, ils trouvèrent que la moitié de la journée était passée. Catarina jeta un regard inquiet en voyant Alec partir vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Magnus resta seul avec ses pensées pendant quelques instants mais finit par rejoindre sa chambre à son tour.

Son regard resta longuement sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler et à en juger par le timing, Magnus devina que le Chasseur d'Ombres ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. Comme si l'eau chaude pouvait purifier ce qu'il venait de traverser, il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir si oui ou non il était encore habillé. Il avait juste supposé que oui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il entra dans la pièce sans se donner la peine de toquer ou de demander la permission.

Alec était bien là, debout sous le jet d'eau. Habillé. Magnus referma la porte derrière lui. Il était convaincu que son arrivée avait été remarqué par le Chasseur d'Ombres mais il ne sembla pas vouloir réagir ou commenter. Il resta juste immobile, presque léthargique, à fixer un point fixe. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire rebelles, étaient plaqués sur son front par la force de l'eau. Des gouttelettes dégoulinaient de ses cils et ses yeux bleus étaient à peine visibles.

Le Sorcier s'adossa sur le mur, pas totalement sûr de comment engager la conversation.

\- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements.

Ce n'était _définitivement pas_ ce qu'il aurait dû dire. Le Chasseur d'Ombres tourna la tête vers lui, le regard méprisant. Magnus leva sa main comme pour se reprendre.

\- D'accord, j'avouerais que c'est très mal sorti, et je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon. Je voulais seulement dire que te laver serait plus facile si tu enlevais tes vêtements.

\- Je n'arrive pas à enlever mon t-shirt, admit-il tout bas.

\- Pardon?

\- Et si j'avais enlevé juste le bas, ç'aurait eu l'air étrange. Alors j'ai... laissé tomber.

Magnus sourit face à cette déclaration. Alec avait toujours pu le surprendre par de biens étranges façons. Il s'avança vers la baignoire et rejoignit le Chasseur d'Ombres. L'eau commença à inonder ses propres vêtements et ses cheveux. Alec resta silencieux et pensif. Magnus fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et les arrêta sur ses hanches. Il attrapa l'ourlet de son t-shirt et le souleva par dessus ses épaules. Il jeta le vêtement trempé par terre et se retrouva avec ce jeune homme très attirant. Et torse nu. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la blessure encore à vif d'Alec et leva les yeux.

\- Comment...?

\- Peter. Il m'a poignardé avec une de mes flèches. Il aimait bien cette idée.

Magnus baissa la tête avec culpabilité.

\- Tu as encore mal?

\- J'aurais enlevé mon t-shirt tout seul si ça ne faisait plus mal. Je suis encore trop faible. _L'iratze_ ne peut pas faire plus.

\- Je peux peut-être...

Il commençait déjà à faire danser ses doigts devant la plaie quand Alec les emprisonna dans sa main. Les flammes disparurent et Magnus leva les yeux, interloqué.

\- Non. Laisse. Je veux pouvoir guérir normalement pour une fois. J'ai seulement utilisé _l'iratze_ la première fois pour stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir quand je peux faire quelque chose.

\- Si, justement. Si tu m'aimes, tu ne feras rien.

Il entreprit de sortir de la baignoire et de rejoindre la chambre.

\- Est-ce que tu fais ça pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

\- Ça dépend. Est-ce que me voir souffrir te fait du mal?

Magnus serra les dents et les poings.

\- Plus que tout.

\- Alors oui.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres s'enroula d'une serviette et laissa le Sorcier seul avec ses regrets. L'Ange dont il avait le sang était peut-être miséricordieux, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir par colère pour le mal infligé à son esprit. Après tout, Lucifer fut autrefois un ange lui aussi.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Alec réagissait de la sorte. Il avait fait la même chose peu de temps auparavant. Il l'avait laissé souffrir en le forçant à le voir mourir. Bien sur, ça n'avait jamais été son intention mais la rancune était toujours là. Magnus se déshabilla et se lava à son tour avant de s'entourer d'un peignoir. En franchissant la porte vers sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur d'affronter le regard d'Alec. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit comme s'il s'y était assis et était tombé de fatigue. Il n'était pas couvert et ses cheveux étaient toujours trempés. Avec un poids dans l'estomac, Magnus s'approcha et le positionna correctement pour le couvrir. Il lui semblait avisé de ne pas tenter le diable pour le moment. Aussi, il alla s'allonger sur le canapé dans le coin de sa chambre et s'endormit, la conscience lourde.

Réveillé par du bruit dans la cuisine, Magnus se leva. Il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi du tout mais il découvrit qu'il était endormi depuis près de six heures. Il fit apparaître par magie des vêtements et jeta un regard vers le corps recroquevillé d'Alec. Sa respiration calme et lente lui indiquait qu'il dormait toujours. Il repensa à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit il y a quelques heures et regretta de lui avoir fait tant de peine. Ses pas le menèrent vers la cuisine où il trouva PJ et Tasha en train de boire un café. En le voyant entrer, la Chasseuse d'Ombres sourit. Puis, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, elle lut en lui comme dans un livre. Elle reposa la tasse chaude qu'elle gardait près d'elle comme une bouillotte.

\- Ça s'est mal passé avec Alec?

\- Il me déteste.

Elle pouffa de rire et gagna un regard désapprobateur de PJ.

\- Il ne te déteste pas, Magnus, sourit Tasha. Il a eu peur. Ça lui passera.

\- Les Lightwood ont la rancune tenace.

\- Dit le Sorcier qui a rompu le premier.

Il lança à la grise un regard interrogatif. Elle se contenta de siroter son breuvage en arrangeant ses coudes sur le comptoir. C'est PJ qui répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite chez les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Surtout en ce qui vous concerne.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'Enclave a ma biographie, et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, s'écœura-t-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, Magnus. Mais tu dois comprendre Alec, argua Tasha.

\- Je comprends ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il agisse à ses dépens pour me faire du mal.

\- Tu lui as fait exactement la même chose !

\- Premièrement: il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de lui faire du mal. Et deuxièmement, c'était ton plan !

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je te dis que ça lui passera.

\- Je l'espère...

* * *

Le corps lourd et les yeux encore fatigués, Alec se força à se lever. Il parcourut la chambre du regard et s'arrêta sur le canapé inoccupé. Il y avait une couverture et un coussin dessus. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: Magnus avait dormi à cet exact endroit. Le Chasseur d'Ombres ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormi et il hésitait encore à être rassuré que Magnus lui ait donné de l'espace ou à être contrarié qu'il n'ait pas essayé davantage. Il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître toute forme de fatigue. Les dernières heures l'avaient fatigué plus que de raison.

Avoir des vêtements de rechange chez Magnus avait toujours semblé être inutile pour Alec, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait sans vêtements propres, il remerciait intérieurement le Sorcier d'avoir insisté. Il arrêta sa pensée sur ça, ne voulant pas trop penser à ses problèmes.

La main sur la poignée, il hésita. Il allait forcément finir par croiser Magnus. Lui pardonner aussi. Il en avait envie. Il l'avait peut-être même déjà fait mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Ce n'est pas que le voir souffrir était quelque chose de satisfaisant. Alec savait qu'il avait déjà fait bien pire dans le temps. Et Magnus, avec le temps, lui avait pardonné cette erreur. Le Chasseur d'Ombres comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. On apprenait aux Chasseurs d'Ombres à affronter des démons, à affronter ses peurs. On ne leur apprenait pas à être assez courageux pour accepter la peur comme une leçon de vie.

Sa crainte s'évapora aussitôt en voyant que celui qu'il avait peur d'affronter n'était pas dans la cuisine. Il le chercha du regard en ignorant presque les deux seules personnes présentes. Tasha pouffa dans sa tasse.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un?

Ses paroles tirèrent Alec de sa rêverie.

\- Quoi? Pardon?

La grise faillit s'étouffer sur sa boisson. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle surprise sur le garçon, et surtout pas un tel embarras d'avoir été attrapé.

\- J'ai dit: tu cherches quelqu'un?

PJ s'approcha d'Alec avec une tasse fumante de café. Il la lui tendit alors que le jeune Lightwood l'acceptait avec gratitude. Ils se remercièrent d'un bref coup de la tête. Comme pour éviter la question, Alec commença à siroter le breuvage.

\- Non, personne. Où sont les autres?

\- Toujours endormi. Mais Magnus est sorti, sourit-elle.

\- Sorti? demanda Alec, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il pesta contre sa propre stupidité. Tasha rigola et PJ lui donna un léger coup de pied pour la réprimander.

\- Eh !

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, chuchota PJ.

\- Et ça excuse le coup de pied que tu viens de me mettre? Tu sais que je marque vite. Je vais avoir un bleu.

\- C'est ta pénitence pour les problèmes que tu as crée.

\- Mais c'est totalement idiot ! Premièrement, je n'étais pas seule dans le coup, merci beaucoup. Et deuxièmement, je dois le dire, Alec, tu es un énorme crétin. AH ! Ça fait du bien ! Je devais le sortir de mon système.

\- Est ce que c'est une réflexion compulsive ou tu veux en venir à quelque chose? grogna Alec.

PJ tenta d'arrêter Tasha sur sa lancée sans grand succès. Elle le menaça de lui couper les pouces s'il osait lui redonner un coup de pied et elle alla se tenir devant Alec. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, à telle point qu'elle devait bien lever la tête pour croiser son regard bleu.

\- Oui. Tu sais quoi? Je me dis que peut-être que Peter avait raison sur ta famille. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment les lâches qu'il a décrit?

\- Je suggère que tu réfléchisses vraiment très fort avant de finir ta pensée.

\- Pourquoi? Hein? Parce que ce que j'ai à dire ne va pas te plaire?

\- Parce que tu ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es en colère, Alec. En colère contre Magnus qui a su faire ce qu'il fallait contrairement à _toi_. Tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai prétendu te prendre quelqu'un qui compte pour toi. Tu es en colère contre tes amis parce qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire pour empêcher ce que tu pensais être arrivé. Tu es en colère contre mes amis qui étaient la cause de cette mise en scène. Tu es en colère contre toi-même parce que tu n'as pas pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé à Max de se reproduire.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Max ! hurla-t-il.

\- Avoue le ! Avoue que la seule personne à qui tu en veux vraiment c'est toi même !

La tasse du Chasseur d'Ombres frôla la joue de Tasha. Il l'avait intentionnellement raté en la lançant dans sa direction. Cette distraction fit tourner les yeux de la grise pour une demie seconde, assez de temps pour Alec de l'agripper et de la coller contre le mur avec une telle force que quand sa tête heurta la surface bétonnée, Tasha eut l'esprit embrouillé et ses oreilles sifflèrent.

La jeune fille lisait la colère dans les yeux de son congénère. C'était une colère qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui depuis que cette histoire avait commencé. Tasha s'entendait à peine parler mais elle recommença d'une voix plus douce en posant une main rassurante sur celle crispée d'Alec.

\- Alec. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien ne l'était.

Il respirait irrégulièrement comme s'il essayait de se calmer vainement. Il avait des veines proéminentes sur ses tempes et dans son cou. Elles pulsaient avec rage. Plus le calme le gagnait, plus son visage redevenait de nouveau pâle. Et enfin il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il tourna légèrement la tête sans relâcher Tasha. Tout le monde avait été réveillé par l'altercation et les hurlements. Des bruits de pas légers lui firent tourner la tête de l'autre sens. Là il trouva Magnus. Sans maquillage, sans fioritures et sans vêtements extravagants. Il posa une main douce sur celle de son Chasseur d'Ombres, comme pour l'inciter à relâcher sa "captive".

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alec mais il tenta de les chasser. Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on leur apprend. La faiblesse le gagnant de plus en plus, il se retrouva incapable de tenir la grise du bout des bras. Alors il la fit glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Elle le regarda juste avec un sourire triste et désolé.

Il était comme une poupée sans vie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Tasha se fit grandir en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et encercla ses deux bras autour du cou d'Alec et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais tu dois te laisser aller.

Elle le relâcha et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Laisse toi aller.

Comme si elle faisait partie d'une pièce de théâtre, elle quitta la scène après avoir récité son texte. La didascalie donna pour instruction à tous les autres acteurs d'aller à sa suite de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste que les deux personnages principaux.

Les mots de Tasha creusèrent leur chemin vers des sentiment enfouis. Vide, tristesse, colère. Toutes ses émotions qui font qu'on se demande s'il est possible d'être heureux à nouveau.

Maintenant, il n'arrivait même pas à regarder le Sorcier dans les yeux. Et il n'arrivait pas non plus à se calmer. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux picotaient. Les larmes montaient de plus en plus et il tentait de les empêcher de couler mais c'était impossible. Alec avait toujours été très fier de sa capacité à gérer ses émotions. Un gémissement échappa ses lèvres, comme les sanglots d'un enfant et il se mit à pleurer.

Sans rien dire, Magnus l'enlaça alors qu'Alec continuait de hoqueter. Ce dernier enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inondant dans le même temps les vêtements du Sorcier.

\- Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, dit-il. Encore.

\- Eh, l'arrêta-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ta faute. Pour aucun de ces deux cas. Tu es si jeune Alexander. Tu n'as pas à porter tout ce poids sur tes épaules.

Magnus fit glisser ses doigts sur les pommettes de son petit ami pour faire disparaître toutes traces de larmes. Ce geste doux fit sourire timidement Alec qui appuya son visage dans les mains chaudes du Sorcier. Il n'avait pas pleuré énormément, mais déjà il se sentait bien mieux. C'était très agréable de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime, plus encore quand il était aussi magique que le sien. Alec l'imita et lui emprisonna les joues de ses deux paumes afin de forcer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui sourit d'un air béat.

\- En quel honneur?

\- Je veux les voir.

\- P-Pardon?

\- Tes yeux, pervers. Regarde moi.

\- Je te regarde, rigola le Sorcier.

\- Avec tes vrais yeux.

Il était clair qu'il hésitait à se découvrir davantage, mais devant l'insistance de son partenaire, il céda et découvrit ses yeux de chat dorés. Il gigota, un peu inconfortable.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être nu, avoua Magnus.

\- Tu aurais surement préféré, décréta Alec.

\- Possiblement. Mais d'ordinaire j'ai mon "armure" pour gérer ce genre de demandes inattendues.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage, ou de vêtements chics, ou même de paillettes pour être beau. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire que tu les aimes?

\- Beaucoup.

\- A quel point?

L'ambiance de la pièce était passée de triste à coquine. On aurait pu couper la tension sexuelle au couteau tellement ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre.

\- Au point que je pourrais te prendre sur ce tapis. Maintenant.

\- Qu'est-il donc arrivé au Alexander pur et innocent?

\- Il prend une pause.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné?

\- Hmmmm, sourit-il. Complètement.

\- Alors je propose qu'on passe aux festivités que tu viens de me promettre, Chasseur d'Ombres.

Il savait qu'il faisait référence à la partie sexuelle de la conversation et Alec se demanda si c'était une bonne idée avec leurs amis dans la pièce d'à côté. Ensuite, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à réfléchir à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans quel sens il allait tourner. Il voulait juste avancer là où son cœur et son instinct le mèneraient. Il était temps de mettre son cerveau en veille. Et c'est ce qu'il fit quand il plaqua son corps musclé contre celui du Sorcier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ignorant le fait qu'il était légèrement agressif. Peu importait. Il voulait désespérément ce dont il s'était privé plus tôt en rejetant Magnus.

Ses bras entourèrent sa taille et le soulevèrent sans briser le baiser, de façon à ce que les jambes de Magnus vinrent se refermer autour de sa propre taille. Il fit un léger demi tour et colla le Sorcier contre le mur avec une violence sensuelle. Ce dernier grogna de plaisir. Alec fit une note mentale: Magnus aimait être pris de manière violente. Il sourit dans le baiser et quitta ses lèvres pour aller jouer avec le lobes de son oreille. Magnus en soupira de plaisir.

\- Entreprenant. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça avec notre public habituel dans la pièce d'à côté?

Alec leva les yeux et lança une réflexion qui sonnait comme une évidence...

\- La ferme.

... Avant de recommencer ce qu'il faisait. Magnus n'en rigola que davantage.

\- Coquin. J'adore. Je n'ai jamais eu de public avant.

\- Tu parles trop, conclut Alec.

\- Alors fais moi taire Chasseur d'Ombres.

 ** _\- scène graou graou -_**

Alec recula et écrasa de nouveau le dos du Sorcier contre le mur tout en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement agréable échappa Magnus et il décida de rendre la pareille en descendant une de ses mains le long du dos d'Alec avant de descendre plus bas pour lui agripper les fesses. En pleine nouvelle session de baiser langoureux, cette action fit contracter tous les muscles du Chasseur d'Ombres qui décolla une seconde sa bouche de son petit ami pour reprendre ses esprits. Magnus, qui était maintenant encore plus près de lui susurra dans son oreille:

\- J'ai quelques tours dans mon sac.

Sur ça, il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et serra sa main davantage sur sa proie. Alec dû poser une de ses mains contre le mur pour se contenir, tandis que l'autre reposait toujours sur la cuisse du Sorcier.

Etant un combattant, Alec prit cet affront comme un challenge et se pressa davantage sur Magnus tout en continuant l'embrasser passionnément. Il sentait entre leur deux corps pressés la preuve de l'excitation de Magnus.

\- On devient un peu impatient, Sorcier Bane?

\- Tu peux parler, dit Magnus en gigotant légèrement.

Ce petit mouvement fut suffisant pour faire gémir Alec, toujours un peu novice dans tout ça. Il commença cependant à défaire le pantalon de Magnus en veillant à faire disparaître leur t-shirt avant ça. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Ils avaient toujours "consommé" de façon normale parce qu'Alec n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté quoi que ce soit mais il se sentait l'envie des choses nouvelles.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour ça? demanda Alec en indiquant son pantalon.

Le Sorcier se chargea de le baisser lentement. Très lentement. Très très lentement. Trop lentement pour Alec qui mourrait d'impatience.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me provoquer? questionna le jeune Lightwood.

Il leva ses yeux de chat avec amusement.

\- Est- ce que ça fonctionne?

Voyant que Magnus tenait très bien sur lui sans son aide, il chassa ses mains baladeuses et s'occupa lui même du restant de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous les deux en tenue d'Adam. Ils respiraient à l'unisson alors que Magnus se redressait légèrement dans les bras d'Alec pour s'asseoir sur lui. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement alors que Magnus le pressait davantage en lui, les bras autour de son cou et les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux.

Bloquant sa respiration pour ne pas laisser le plaisir le submerger, Alec laissa Magnus prendre les commandes alors qu'il ne s'autorisait que des petites goulées d'air par minute. Les va et vient se firent avec Magnus qui gérait ses positions sur Alec. Ce dernier les maintenait contre le mur. Il prit la main quand il sentit Magnus trembler de plaisir. Les mains sur ses hanches, il le fit glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que le dos de Magnus atterrisse sur le tapis. Là, il trouva plus facile de continuer.

Pour tout avouer, il était un peu embarrassé de faire ça en sachant que sa sœur et son _parabatai_ se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais c'est ce qui rendait les choses bien plus excitantes.

Magnus se retrouva haletant et couvert de sueur, tout comme Alec. Ils se retenaient de parler trop fort, ou dans ce cas de gémir trop fort pour ne pas alerter tout le monde des activités qui se jouaient, mais ça restait difficile quand ils étaient tout deux emportés par ce tourbillon de bonheur. Alec donna un dernier coup qui poussa les deux à retenir un jouissement de plaisir.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres posa alors sa tête contre les tapis juste au dessus de l'épaule de son amant et tenta de regagner sang-froid. Magnus regardait le plafond avec un air rêveur et n'essaya pas de dégager le poids brûlant qui le collait. Alec se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'osait même pas bouger. Ils étaient toujours emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, et aucun des d'eux n'y trouvaient à redire.

 _ **\- fin de scène graou graou -**_

\- C'était... commença Magnus.

\- Ouais... répondit Alec tout en se glissant enfin au côté de son partenaire.

Une couverture apparut par magie sur les deux corps. Alec avait la sensation d'avoir extériorisé sa colère de cette manière. D'une certaine façon, il avait la sensation que c'était aussi le cas pour Magnus.

Un bon quart d'heure passa sans qu'ils ne bougent. Les autres ne firent pas acte de leur présence. Mais après quelques temps, un certain remue ménage dans l'entrée agita les troupes. Les deux hommes se redressèrent en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Maryse débarque dans le salon, cherchant son fils du regard, talonnée par Isabelle et Jace.

Elle trouva Alec aux côtés de Magnus et ses yeux s'élargirent face à la réalisation. Un autre groupe d'adultes s'infiltra dans la pièce et l'air gêné remplaça l'air déterminé.

\- Oh mon di- commença Magnus.

\- Maman !

Grâce à l'Ange, Magnus eut l'automatisme de faire apparaître leur vêtement directement sur leur corps avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de se rincer un peu trop l'œil.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de vous dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Maryse, blagua Magnus.

 _Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'ouvre_ , pensa Alec.

* * *

 **Donc voilà ! Encore un chapitre et c'est fini ! Bon, plus jamais de scène graou graou. Je sais plus où me mettre ! Et j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire alors que c'est quasiment rien ! Bisous !**


	18. i could live with dying tonight

**Dernier chapitre et ouah ! C'était long ! C'est la première fois que je finis une histoire ! Merci d'avoir participé à ce beau voyage au cœur de ma fanfiction Mortal Instruments !**

 **Merci pour vos gentils commentaires !**

 **Disclaimer: comme d'hab !**

* * *

 **« I could live with dyin tonight _._ »**

* * *

\- Ils ne parlent plus. Vous entendez quelque chose vous?

Avalon avait l'oreille collée sur la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre un brin de conversation. Mais rien. Silence total. De nature curieuse, elle trouvait ça assez frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna vers Tasha qui était en train de se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois par PJ. Elle aurait voulu aider son amie, plaider pour sa cause mais en décida autrement quand elle vit Icarus faire la grimace.

\- Ça ne va pas? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien. J'ai ... J'ai juste cru entendre...

\- Oh non, l'interrompit Jace. Tu n'as pas _cru_. C'est bien ce que tu penses.

\- A propos de quoi? demanda Clary.

-Alec et Magnus.

\- Tu les entends parler? s'interrogea Simon.

\- Oh crois moi, Simon, rigola Jace. Ils ne sont pas en train de parler.

Le jeune geek fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant enfin. Isabelle était déjà en train de rigoler, peu affectée par la révélation.

\- Sérieusement? Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'on soit tous rentrés chez nous?

\- Oh, ne sois pas jaloux, flirta Isabelle. Tu auras le droit à ton tour aussi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le visage du garçon devint rouge écarlate. Bien sûr, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il sortait avec Izzy, mais il n'était pas toujours habitué à ses petits innuendos. Surtout quand ceux-ci étaient en présence de Jace. Grâce à Dieu, Alec n'était pas là pour entendre ça, ou sa tête bouclée aurait fini sur un pic.

\- Izzy, épargne nous les détails, protesta Jace.

Ils attendirent un long moment en faisant la discussion les uns avec les autres, avant d'entendre un grand nombre de personnes arrivant sur le pas de la porte de Magnus. Icarus les avait averti d'une présence hostile, alors ils s'étaient déplacé en groupe pour ouvrir la porte et découvrirent la partie de la journée qu'ils redoutaient le plus incarnée. Leurs parents.

\- Maman ! s'étonna Isabelle.

Skye et Tasha tentèrent une évasion par la fenêtre mais furent stoppé par PJ et Icarus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites? On va se faire incendier, lâchez-nous !

\- Si on se fait descendre, vous coulez avec nous.

Une chose interpella alors tous ceux qui connaissait assez bien Icarus pour savoir qu'il était un vampire. Et que _ipso facto_ , il devrait déjà commencer à partir en flammes à cause du soleil qui lui chatouillait la peau. Le garçon s'avança davantage et découvrit plus de peau à la merci de l'étoile. Il ne l'avait pas côtoyé depuis un sacré bout de temps, et la sensation de chaleur sur son corps froid amena des larmes à ses yeux et un sourire de bien heureux à ses lèvres. Jace remercia intérieurement l'ange du don qu'il avait été capable de donner au vampire.

Une femme aux traits asiatiques s'approcha de Tasha et PJ.

\- Oh Jung, merveilleuse journée, tu ne trouves pas? tenta Tasha.

La femme dite Oh Jung tira les oreilles du couple tandis que deux autres parents s'occupaient de Skye, Avalon et Icarus. Clary pouvait voir une certaine ressemblance entre Oh Jung et PJ et devina qu'elle était probablement sa mère. Elle croyait se souvenir d'une conversation où Tasha et Skye expliquait que la femme était à la tête de l'Institut de Seattle. Elle cessa de se focaliser sur les Chasseurs d'Ombre-ci pour voir Maryse partir en furie vers la cuisine, exactement où se trouvaient Alec et Magnus. Elle entraîna Simon à la suite de Jace et Isabelle qui tentaient de ralentir la progression de leur mère.

Trouver son fils ne fut pas trop dur pour elle. Ce qui était cependant dur à digérer c'était de le voir nu (bien qu'un couverture cache les parties essentielles) au côté du Sorcier à la réputation douteuse, qu'elle avait toujours du mal à voir avec son fils. De plus, il était assez clair pour tous de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oh mon di... avait commencé Magnus.

\- Maman ! avait dit Alec avec une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

Clary n'eut plus besoin de détourner les yeux quand Magnus fit apparaître des vêtements sur eux d'un claquement de doigts.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de vous dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Maryse, sourit Magnus.

Clary put entendre Isabelle essayer de se retenir de rire.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne pourrais pas me répugner davantage, Sorcier.

Maryse cracha ça comme un poison, et la réflexion offusqua Alec qui se redressa.

\- Maman !

Il aida Magnus à se lever à son tour.

\- Ne me dis pas "maman", Alexander Gideon Lightwood ! Vous disparaissez pendant près d'une semaine sans donner de nouvelles et je te retrouve à faire des galipettes avec _lui_.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà réglé le problème de ce que tu penses de ma relation avec Magnus.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça du moment que tu ne disparais pas. Mais là, en plus de te retrouver dans une situation très inappropriée, je te retrouve blessé. Comment suis-je censée le prendre?

Alec avait complètement oublié sa blessure et se toucha le ventre. Il n'avait plus mal. Il lança un regard discret à Magnus qui évita son regard. Si le Chasseur d'Ombres pouvait remettre les événements dans l'ordre, il dirait que le Sorcier avait utilisé un peu de sa magie pour soigner la majeure partie de la plaie sans pour autant en altérer son apparence, pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Un autre groupe débarqua dans la salle. Ils avaient échappé à un show qu'ils n'auraient pas oublié de sitôt. Pendant un moment, Alec avait cru que les personnes qui suivaient sa mère, sa sœur et son frère étaient d'autres personnes et avait été rassuré en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de la rousse et de son ami geek, mais maintenant qu'il voyait de nouvelles têtes, une migraine commença à s'installer. Une femme aux cheveux noirs tirait l'oreille de la grise qui lançait des petits cris. PJ se massait ses lobes qui étaient rouges écarlates. A leur coté, une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Tasha et un homme avec les mêmes yeux qu'Icarus. C'était une satanée réunion de famille.

\- Quelqu'un voudrait nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici? demanda la version adulte de Tasha.

Ils essayèrent tous de trouver un mensonge convaincant, mais si une histoire différait de l'autre, il leur serait difficile de maintenir les apparences. A la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut le plus mauvais menteur qui inventa une histoire le plus vite. Jace était prêt à fondre sur Simon pour le faire taire mais Clary le stoppa.

\- M-ma faute, bégaya-t-il.

Maryse se tourna vers lui ainsi que tous les autres adultes et Magnus lui intima de se taire en passant sa main sur sa gorge de droite à gauche.

\- Comment ça, " _ta faute_ "?

\- Oui. J'ai, euh... j'ai invité Tasha, Skye, Avalon, PJ et Icarus à la cérémonie. Et les filles ont voulu fêter ça en organisant une chasse aux démons, parce que bien sûr elles ne pouvaient pas organiser un tour des bars comme tous les jeunes normaux font. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on était exactement normaux donc j'imagine que ça va. Et après les choses nous ont un peu échappé et certains ont fini avec quelques égratignures, et donc on a préféré finir la fête chez Magnus, mais on a un peu perdu la notion de temps. Et je sais que je parle beaucoup et qu'il m'arrive de bégayer mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes tous... très... intimidants...

Isabelle s'apprêtait à rire. Magnus était bouche bée. Alec a failli se cogner la tête contre le mur. Jace se mordait nerveusement les ongles. Clary ne dit rien.

\- Quelle cérémonie? demanda l'homme ressemblant à Icarus.

\- Sa cérémonie de _parabatai_ avec Clarissa, répondit Maryse à sa place. La question la plus importante est de savoir si vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça? A ma connaissance, vous ne vous connaissiez même pas.

\- Je connaissais Icarus quand j'étais encore un vampire. Et il m'avait parlé de tout le monde. Et on avait commencé à discuter. Un vampire diurne, ça intéresse pas mal de monde.

\- Mh mh, confirma nerveusement Tasha. D'ailleurs on a été drôlement vexé quand on l'a appelé un jour et qu'il ne se souvenait pas de nous. Mais il nous a rappelé quelques temps après et nous a tout expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Edom.

Avalon lâcha un soupir de soulagement discret. Grâce à Dieu, Tasha écoutait souvent les ragots qui tournaient dans chaque Institut et chez l'Enclave. Simon la regarda étrangement, se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir ça avant de se rappeler du mensonge qu'il essayait de maintenir. S'il voulait que ça fonctionne, il devait jouer la performance de sa vie.

\- Oui. Et encore désolé pour ça.

\- Ce qu'il raconte est-il vrai, fils? s'enquit le père d'Icarus.

\- C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas juger bon d'en parler à cause des problèmes que nous subissions déjà avec Valentin et Jonathan Morgenstern.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler au téléphone quand j'ai appelé dans ce cas? demanda Oh Jung en lâchant l'oreille de Tasha.

\- Tu rigoles? s'offusqua Skye. Je n'ai pas pu en placer une. Tu n'as fait que hurler. J'ai bien essayé de me justifier mais tu n'as rien voulu attendre.

\- Je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas exactement tort, maman, concéda PJ. Tu es plutôt du genre à massacrer et poser les questions après.

\- Peu importe ! s'écria Maryse. Je n'en crois pas un mot.

\- Tu devras t'en contenter, _mère_ , ajouta Isabelle. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous ne concerne que nous. Accepte cette vérité parce que c'est la seule que tu auras. Maintenant si vous avez une problème avec tout ça, appelez l'Enclave. Laissez les mener une enquête pour _rien_. Et quand ils trouveront qu'il n'y a _rien_ , j'aimerais bien voir comment l'Institut de New York et l'Institut de Seattle se sont ridiculisés en supposant que des jeunes qui faisaient la fête faisaient quelque chose de suspicieux. Et que la grande Maryse Lightwood a retrouvé son fils nu dans les bras de son petit ami Sorcier. Je suis sûre que ça va faire la une.

La relation que Isabelle entretenait avec sa mère s'était amélioré mais elle ne supportait toujours pas qu'elle fourre son nez dans leurs affaires et surtout pas qu'elle se permette d'insulter la relation d'Alec avec Magnus sous les critères insultants de l'Enclave.

\- Très bien, concéda Oh Jung. Nous ne chercherons pas davantage d'explications à cette situation extrêmement douteuse. Vous êtes tous des adultes et ce qui s'est passé ne regarde que vous. Mais je m'attend à recevoir des nouvelles si quelque chose de la sorte devait arriver à nouveau. Nous sommes vos parents.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Nous rentrons après-demain à Seattle. Vous avez encore demain pour faire... Dieu sait quoi. Maryse, je tiens à m'excuser si l'un d'eux a causé des problèmes ici. J'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité si tu décides d'en informer l'Enclave.

Maryse se racla la gorge et lissa sa robe le long de ses hanches.

\- Eh bien... ce que l'Enclave ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Vous êtes les bienvenus à l'Institut de New York jusqu'à votre départ. Quant à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses enfants. La prochaine fois... appelez-moi. Je ne survivrais pas la perte d'un autre enfant.

Elle dévisagea Magnus un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

\- Un mot?

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose à dire, accepta Magnus.

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce d'à côté et Alec se retrouva terrifié de ce qui allait se passer entre eux deux.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Alec, Magnus et sa mère se séparèrent et échangèrent une poignée de main. Le Chasseur d'Ombres tenta de savoir ce qui s'était dit dans la pièce mais Magnus garda le silence et n'indiqua rien sur son visage neutre. Il le rassura qu'il ne s'agissait rien de plus que des explications entre deux adultes responsables et il en resta là. Alec avait du mal à en croire un mot, la raison étant que sa mère, bien qu'elle eut essayé de le cacher, avait vaguement l'air prise de court par ce qui venait de se passer. Et il était difficile de surprendre Maryse Lightwood.

Tasha, Skye, Avalon, PJ et Icarus furent autorisés à rester chez Magnus et tous en soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils allaient pouvoir éviter les hurlements face aux transgressions de règles qu'ils avaient commis. Maryse demanda, ou plutôt exigea, la présence d'Alec le lendemain. Elle ne demanda personne d'autre, et le garçon su qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il se frotta le visage quand les adultes les laissèrent enfin pour se rendre à l'Institut. Il était fatigué. C'était bien trop d'émotions pour une journée, et celle ci n'était pas encore finie. L'après midi n'était pas encore fini et le soleil brûlait encore d'un feu ardent.

Magnus remarqua enfin l'absence de Catarina quand le silence régna dans l'appartement. Icarus le rassura et ajouta qu'elle s'était éclipse avant tout cette scène de ménage. Elle avait apparemment inclut dans son petit message que Magnus lui devait au moins une demie douzaine de faveur maintenant. Cela fit sourire le Sorcier.

Ils fêtèrent tous proprement leur victoire, mais Magnus paraissait distant. Ailleurs... Alec ne poussa pas. Même quand ils se couchèrent, le Sorcier ne parla pas. Il se contenta d'observer le plafond jusqu'à ce que Alec succombe à la fatigue. Sur ça, il se leva discrètement et disparu pour une bonne heure avant de rejoindre son lit comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

* * *

Cela avait été une véritable torture pour Alec. Sa mère avait tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Le garçon s'en tint au mensonge de Simon qui, pour être totalement honnête, n'était pas exactement mauvais. Le retour vers le loft de Magnus était agréable. Les rues étaient inondées de monde et l'air froid du matin lui permettait de bien réfléchir. Tout le monde avait agit bizarrement jusqu'à son départ pour l'Institut. Même sa mère avait l'air plus tendu que d'habitude.

Dès qu'il frôla l'entrée, Alec sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il dégaina son arc qu'il gardait avec lui quand il sortait, et le pointa au hasard. Le salon était vide et silencieux. Pas un bruit n'émanait de l'endroit.

\- Magnus?

Personne ne répondit à l'appel. Et cela inquiéta encore plus Alec. Le garçon se dirigea vers la bibliothèque après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces. La porte était fermée et aucune lumière ne sortait de sous la porte, ce qui n'avait aucun sens parce que la journée était à peine entamée et que la bibliothèque était généralement baignée de lumière pour une lecture plus agréable. Il poussa la porte et arma son arc, prêt à tirer.

La vue qui s'offrait à lui l'obligea à baisser son arme et à avancer sans voix. Des bougies illuminaient la grande pièce et ses amis formaient une haie d'honneur qui menait à Magnus. Ils étaient tous habillés de façon assez chic et Aec se sentit idiot d'être le seul en T-shirt. Il remonta cette haie jusqu'à Magnus et lui offrit un regard incrédule.

\- Magnus, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça?

\- Le mieux que je puisse faire en quelques heures. Je voulais faire ça simple.

\- Faire quoi? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu racontes.

\- Déjà, à moins que tu ne prévois de tuer quelqu'un dans cette salle, je suggère que tu baisses les armes, soldat.

Il déposa son arc contre une bibliothèque et opta pour un regard inquisiteur à offrir à Magnus. Le Sorcier lui agrippa les épaules et descendit ses mains le long de ses bras dans l'espoir de le détendre.

\- Ce n'est rien d'affreux. Ou du moins je l'espère.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire ce que tu as à dire seul?

\- J'ai besoin de témoins, et de courage pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Magnus sortit une bague d'une des poches de son pantalon et Alec ne put que la regarder d'un air dubitatif. Il ne savait pas bien par quel mot commencer ou même ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Avant de te mettre à paniquer, écoute ce que j'ai à dire, demanda Magnus. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai surement toute ma vie. Et je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes; enfin surtout toi, mais je veux pouvoir savoir qu'en plus de ton cœur, je peux avoir ton âme. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire dans une semaine ou un an. Je peux attendre. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Mais je veux pouvoir t'appeler mon mari plutôt que mon petit ami. Et d'accord, j'aurais pu me mettre à genou, mais c'est une pantalon de haute couture, tu me pardonneras. J'ai juste besoin d'un oui.

\- Est ce que c'est de ça dont tu as parlé avec ma mère hier?

\- Bien que très réticente à cette idée, elle m'a donné sa bénédiction.

\- Mais, et l'Enclave?

\- Au diable l'Enclave. Qui est-elle pour juger des gens qui s'aiment sur des critères moyenâgeux?

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux? Tu es vraiment en train de me demander en...

\- Mariage? Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais fait alors je ne sais pas trop comment on s'y prend, mais de cette façon, ça me semblait approprié.

Alec ne dit rien pendant un moment et se contenta de fixer Magnus. Jace commençait à se demander si le Sorcier avait fait une erreur et s'y était pris trop tôt. L'amour qu'Alec portait pour lui était indéniable mais il était encore jeune et il avait toujours eu peur du changement. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était plus le même Alec qu'il était quand il avait rencontré Magnus pour la première fois.

Le Sorcier passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si tu ne me donnes pas une réponse, je vais fondre en larmes et mon maquillage n'est pas waterproof, Alexander.

\- Pardon. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais imaginé que ça arriverait un jour.

\- Dis oui, ou c'est moi qui l'épouse ! cria Tasha.

PJ la réprimanda et tout le monde rigola, même Alec qui sembla se détendre davantage.

\- Peut-être pas demain, ou dans un an, mais oui. Oui, Magnus. Je veux qu'un jour nous nous rejoignons à l'autel pour nous dire "je le veux". Tu peux respirer maintenant, rigola-t-il.

Magnus ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'au moment où il avait enfin eu sa réponse. Jace et Isabelle explosèrent de joie. Alec comprenait à peine que tout le monde se bousculait pour le féliciter et l'enlacer. Il avait ses yeux fixés sur Magnus et c'était encore du jamais vu pour lui que de voir le Sorcier tellement submergé par ses émotions qu'il se retrouvait incapable de camoufler sa marque de Sorcier. Encore plus quand celle-ci était inondé de larmes de joie.

 _« Un amour impossible qui devient possible, c'est tout un monde qui s'écroule. »_

- _François Brunet_

* * *

La citation de fin, ce "monde" qui s'écroule, ça me faisait penser à l'Enclave. Donc du coup voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu " _I could live with dying tonight_ " ! C'était vraiment un plaisir et un honneur d'écrire pour vous ! J'étais vraiment contente de satisfaire vos attentes ! Et pour vous remercier: il y aura un **épilogue** ! Il ne sera pas long, mais c'est toujours quelque chose ! xoxo


	19. Epilogue

Épilogue:

Cet épilogue contient des spoilers sur Lord of Shadows, concernant une partie du futur de Magnus et Alec. Je déconseille de lire si vous ne voulez rien savoir ! Cependant, ma fiction ne prend pas en compte les événements qui se passent dans Lady Midnight et Lord of Shadows. Je n'ai pas encore fini le livre, alors je n'en sais pas plus. Mais c'est après tout la beauté des fanfictions: peu importe si ça a du sens ou non !

Merci à tous d'avoir partager vos avis et vos sentiments à chaque chapitre !

HeeYoung, merci pour tes pavés ! J'étais toujours excité à l'idée de recevoir tes reviews et je ne suis jamais déçue !

J'ai hâte que vous lisiez cet épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

\- Alec, calme toi ! supplia Clary.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire? n'avait-il de cesse de répéter.

\- ALEC !

Le garçon arrêta enfin de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers la rousse. Il continuait cependant à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce nerveusement. Son pied se mit à tapoter le sol alors que Clary arrangeait son nœud papillon. Son costume était parfait. Il embrassait chaque partie de son corps et offrait à Alec une silhouette élancée et majestueuse. Ses cheveux... Personne n'avait osé toucher ses cheveux. C'est comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre et coiffer cette bête indomptable était mission impossible. Alec avait toujours aimé ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés. Ils lui donnaient l'air espiègle et sauvage.

Clary de son côté portait une longue robe verte qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux et épousait ses formes. Il avait été décidé que c'était elle qui s'occuperait d'Alec avant la cérémonie, mais elle commençait vaguement à regretter cette décision, souhaitant se retrouver à la place d'Isabelle qui devait se charger de Magnus. La rousse imaginait mal le Sorcier se mettre dans les mêmes états que se mettaient Alec. Et pour être tout à fait franche, elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait s'occuper du Lightwood. Elle entre tous, elle n'était pas exactement un choix de prédilection. Alec tapa du pied nerveusement et soupira dans les cheveux de Clary sans y prêter attention.

\- Où est Jace?

\- Il s'occupe de Max et Rafael.

\- Maman ne pouvait pas s'en charger?

\- Elle aurait aimé, mais elle devait s'occuper des invités. Et sérieusement, tu as déjà rencontré tes fils? J'ai l'impression de devoir partager Jace à chaque fois qu'ils le voient.

\- Ils s'attachent vite, rigola-t-il.

\- Et ils sont farceurs. Jace leur laisse faire n'importe quoi! La dernière fois, il est revenu avec les cheveux bleus parce que Max voulait qu'ils soient accordés. Alors le petit chenapan a gigoté ses petits doigts, et le tour était joué. Grâce à Dieu c'est parti dans la nuit.

\- Le style Schtroumpf, c'est pas ton style?

\- Je préfère les blonds, admit-elle. Tu es fin près !

\- Vraiment? Je n'en ai pas la sensation.

\- Alec. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous avez deux fils magnifiques, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus? Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur? Tu as dit oui en connaissance de cause non? Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

\- Bien sûr. Mais... (il réfléchit un instant à ses paroles) J'ai eu cette pensée une fois, que je partirai un jour quelque part où Magnus ne pourra pas suivre. Qu'il n'y avait pas de "jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" pour les immortels. Le mariage lie deux personnes ensemble. Je ne veux pas que Magnus se retrouve seul dans cette aventure parce que je l'y ai laissé.

Clary posa ses mains sur les larges épaules d'Alec. Elles étaient si tendus qu'elle se demandait si ça ne lui faisait pas mal à force.

\- J'ai entendu une fois que "même si la mort n'est pas acceptable, elle fait cependant partie du chemin de la vie". C'est ça qui permet aux gens de continuer à avancer. Quoi que tu fasses, la fin sera la même. Alors autant être celui que tu veux être. Tu n'as pas à être le meilleur, Alec. Fais juste de ton mieux. Magnus sait dans quoi il s'engage. Max et Rafael, bien que jeunes, le savent aussi.

Le garçon lui sourit et admira sa sagesse. Un peu de sa nervosité s'envola et il se pencha pour l'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Après l'avoir remercié, il se redressa et elle indiqua la sortie.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- C'est parti.

* * *

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était maintenant un homme marié. Lui. Magnus Bane. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'il se serait engagé sur la voie du mariage, avec un Chasseur d'Ombres, et un Lightwood de surcroît, Magnus leur aurait probablement ri à la face. Mais maintenant, au milieu d'une foule de convives qui venait les féliciter lui et Alec, il était difficile de ne pas en prendre conscience. Il se pressa davantage contre Alec et ce dernier le rapprocha de lui en glissant son bras derrière le dos du Sorcier, tout ça sans le regarder, comme si le geste était instinctif, presque naturel.

La cérémonie était plutôt floue à ses yeux. Il n'avait pu voir qu'Alec. Les voeux qu'ils avaient échangés en chuchotant restaient la seule partie de leur serment qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé leurs invités entendre. Isabelle s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour tenter de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient promis mais les deux avaient promis de garder ce secret jusqu'à la fin. La promesse d'amour et de fidélité fut échangé, les bagues de fiançailles furent enfilées et un baiser fut partagé. C'était un beau jour. Mais d'autres beaux jours étaient encore à venir.

Jace et Clary les rejoignirent et les félicitèrent. Isabelle et Simon suivirent ensuite. Alec fut surprit de voir ses parents se diriger vers eux. Maryse regarda longuement Magnus, incertaine de la marche à suivre, mais elle enlaça finalement le Sorcier.

\- Brise lui le cœur, et je te brise la nuque, lui dit-elle.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, mais il rigola à la menace.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de briser quoi que ce soit, Maryse. C'est promis.

\- Grand-mère, grand-père ! hurlèrent deux petites voix.

Deux petits êtres se précipitèrent sur les deux parents Lightwood qui en attrapèrent un chacun pour les dorloter. Max rigola dans les bras de Robert tandis que celui-ci lui chatouillait les côtes. Maryse tenait Rafael dans les bras et déposait de petits baisers sur sa tempe, le visage rayonnant.

\- Les garçons, pas de bêtises, d'accord? intervint Alec. Vous avez promis.

\- Papa a dit qu'il nous transformerait en compagnon pour le Président Miaou et Church si on faisait des bêtises.

Alec tourna un visage outré vers Magnus qui gesticulait à Rafael de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Quand il vit Alec le regarder dubitatif il fit retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

\- Magnus !

\- Je ne le pensais pas vraiment ! Mais ça a eu son effet ! Max était même tenté par l'offre.

\- Tu ne vas pas transformer notre fils en chat !

\- Tu dois bien avouer que ça remettrait la Réalité Virtuelle à sa place, blagua-t-il.

\- La quoi?

\- Tu devrais t'intéresser aux nouvelles technologies, Alec, s'interposa une nouvelle voix.

Magnus se jeta sur l'occasion de pouvoir se sortir du pétrin dans lequel Rafael l'avait fourré. Devant lui se tenait les Chasseurs d'Ombres de l'Institut de Seattle, ainsi que ceux de Los Angeles. Celle qui s'était adressé au jeune Lightwood se trouva être celle en tête de file.

\- Eh bien si ce n'est pas la jeune Whitewillow, sourit Magnus.

\- Sauvé par le gong, hein? rigola-t-elle en acceptant l'accolade que le Sorcier lui offrait.

\- Vous tombez à pic, lui chuchota-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, Magnus vit Emma Carstairs se déplacer vers Clary et Jace qui discutait avec Jem et Tessa. La jeune fille n'avait pas vu Jem depuis quelques temps et elle était ravie de pouvoir le retrouver autrement qu'en temps de crise.

Après un moment, Magnus pensa avoir salué tout le monde (Catarina avait même pris le temps de rester malgré son travail d'infirmière) alors il s'éclipsa sur le balcon en laissant Alec au côté de leurs amis. Il pouvait voir Avalon, Skye et Tasha dévaliser le banquet rempli de petits fours.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et l'air était frais. Les oreilles du Sorcier se mirent à siffler. Le brouhaha de la salle changeait du silence de l'extérieur. Il mit à plat ses mains sur le rebord du balcon et baissa la tête pour respirer. Il pensait que cette journée serait facile, mais elle avait été riche en émotions et il se retrouvait vidé de toute énergie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Il se mit à sourire bêtement comme un bien-heureux.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, Ragnor.

Un rire l'extirpa de sa rêverie. C'était le genre de rire qui venait du fond de la gorge et qui ressortait bizarrement. Comme quelqu'un qui a le nez bouché. Magnus commença à se retourner mais s'arrêta quand la personne s'adressa à lui.

\- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

La vitesse à laquelle le Sorcier se retourna aurait pu résulter à un coup du lapin mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage parce que Ragnor Fell était devant lui. Le Ragnor Fell qui était mort.

\- Bonjour, mon vieil ami.

\- Tu... Mais- tu... Tu es...

\- Respire. Ce n'est pas ton genre de bégayer. Le mariage te fait-il perdre tes capacités cérébrales?

\- Tu es mort.

\- C'est la rumeur qui court, en effet. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet aussi.

\- "La rumeur"? Explique moi. Tout de suite ! Avant que j'arrache tes cornes de ton crâne.

\- Fréquenter un Chasseur d'Ombres te rend aggressif, mon ami.

\- Ragnor. Cesse de jouer. C'est mon mariage, je veux des réponses. Et je veux la vérité.

\- Il fallait que je disparaisse. Je savais Valentin et Sebastien sur mes traces pour avoir aidé Jocelyne. Je vis sous le radar depuis. J'ai gardé un oeil sur toi. Je vais devoir m'éclipser bientôt. Mais je voulais me présenter devant toi pour te féliciter. Et pour te remettre ceci.

Le Sorcier tendit à Magnus une boîte noire ornée d'un flot bleu. Une combinaison de couleur qu'il avait toujours apprecié pour des raisons assez évidentes.

\- De ta part?

\- Non. Ma présence en soi est un cadeau. Je suis restée trop longtemps, je dois partir. Mais tu comprendras vite de qui ça vient. Il m'a demandé de te la remettre quand tu aurais trouvé ce qu'il s'était refusé pendant des années. L'amour.

Will. Ce fut la première personne à appaitre dans sa tête. C'était logique. La couleur du paquet et ce que Ragnor venait de lui dire.

Le Sorcier prit congé, non sans promettre de contacter son ami bientôt dans la plus grande des confidences. Une fois parti, Magnus lâcha un soupir nerveux. Il était heureux bien sûr, mais la curiosité le rongeait maintenant. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la boîte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait mais elle était assez large pour contenir un livre. Il souleva le couvercle doucement.

Dire qu'il était choqué de ce qu'il voyait aurait été un euphémisme. Pour n'importe qui, ce qui se trouvait dans cette boîte n'était qu'un tas de babioles défraîchies, mais pour Magnus il s'agissait de tellement plus. Une photo, une montre à gousset et un mot écrit en italique.

La montre était ancienne pour sûr. Elle ne fonctionnait même plus, et Magnus ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais la photo fit remonter chez lui de vieux souvenirs. Le moment capturé dans cette image s'était quelque peu estompé. Malheureusement, rien à part les immortels ne résiste à l'épreuve du temps. Mais Magnus pouvait clairement le voir. Il était sur cette photo, ainsi que James, Tessa et Will. Ils ne faisaient pas bien attention à l'objectif. C'était juste une photo d'un moment au quotidien dans le Monde Obscur. Magnus déposa la photo délicatement comme si elle allait s'effriter entre ses doigts et passa à la note. Le papier était tellement vieux qu'on aurait dit un bout de parchemin.

Alec apparut à ses côtes le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Max réclame un feu d'artifice. Tu te sens d'attaque?

\- Je pense que je peux arranger ça, sourit-il.

Il déposa la boîte sur le rebord du balcon et fit exploser dans le ciel un millier de couleurs, laissant ses yeux glisser du spectacle à la note d'antan laissée par Will.

 _" Nous étions seuls tous les deux, et en quête d'affection. Des enfants livrés à eux-mêmes dans un monde de haine."_

* * *

 **BIEN SUR que je vais faire une autre fiction ! Quand je trouve un thème, je vous attends de pieds fermes !**

 **Cassie n'a jamais confirmé la mort de Ragnor alors je me suis permis de l'ajouter.**

 **La citation de fin vient de _Naruto_. Je la trouvais appropriée pour un message de Will à Magnus. **

**Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout ! _I could live with dying tonight_ est officiellement fini ! **


	20. Newsflash

**Hello les poulets ! J'écris une suite de ' _i could live with dying tonight_ ' !**

 **Ne dites rien. Vous m'aimez. Je sais. Elle s'appelle ' _does she know that we bleed the same_ ' et le premier chapitre est déjà en ligne !**

 **Enjoy ! xoxo**


End file.
